Dark Necessities
by Naughty Thoughts TH
Summary: Edward ha sido un esclavo toda su vida, hasta que una morena de ojos como el chocolate sin querer lo libera de su prisión. Lo que la hermosa morena no sabe, es que al hacerlo acaba de condenarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

El macho nunca había visto la luz fuera de las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba.

Como esclavo, era imposible. Él llevaba siendolo toda su vida, y salvo porque en algunos momentos como este se sentía claustrofóbico, aceptaba su destino.

—Levántate —ordenó la hembra relamiéndose los labios.

El macho elevó la vista antes de suspirar. Se estaba dejando morir con lentitud, pero dudaba que a este paso en realidad lo consiguiera. Como un ser inmortal, solo la luz del sol podía matarlo con seguridad, y eso, durando el suficiente tiempo bajo el astro incandescente hasta que su cuerpo quedara carbonizado. Quemaduras de tercer grado no servían a la causa.

Arrastrando los pies, el macho se puso de pie y caminó con pausa y dificultad hasta quedar frente a la hembra, donde bajó la mirada ya que le sacaba más de tres cabezas de alto, y como siempre, se permitió fantasear con desgarrarle la garganta y empalarla fuera de la prisión hasta que se quemara por completo. Las fantasías no le hacían daño a nadie, aunque esta se estaba volviendo una muy recurrente. Tanya, la vampira rubia de increíbles ojos verdes y abundante cabello fresa, lo observó fijamente como si fuera un delicioso bocado. El macho sabía perfectamente lo que seguía a continuación.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas, sujetando con ambas manos su hasta ahora flácida verga. El macho cerró los ojos con fuerza, odiando su naturaleza, odiando su condición, y odiando aún más a su maldita verga que comenzaba a engrosarse y salivar por culpa de la boca cálida de la vampira que más odiaba en el mundo.

—Tienes la verga tan gruesa. —Sopló con suavidad, engulléndola nuevamente.

El macho apretó ambos puños a los lados, la mandíbula rígida y el cuerpo tenso, eran síntomas evidentes de su creciente incomodidad.

—Eres tan hermoso, recuéstate. —El macho hizo lo que se le pidió, dejándose caer contra las sucias baldosas, cerrando los ojos en todo momento, negándose a verla trepar por su cuerpo.

A ella no pareció importarle su estado casi catatónico, lo montó y se clavó en su verga sin prisas, inundando rápidamente de roncos jadeos el lugar, sin piedad se inclinó contra la garganta del macho, y le encajó los colmillos para comenzar a beber de él. Y luego el macho estaba sumergido en esa maldita vorágine de sensaciones, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, su naturaleza lo llamaba con fuerza, de forma irrevocable. Así que se encontró bombeando contra la rubia vampira sin piedad, haciendo todo lo que más odiaba de forma inconsciente, ya que le estaba dando todo el placer que quería negarle.

—La tienes tan grande maldita sea —gimió enterrándole las uñas como garras por todo el pecho—. Si no fuera por eso ya te habría matado.

Una vez más el macho maldijo a su maldita verga. Hubiera preferido nacer castrado o mejor dicho no nacer. Si eres un jodido vampiro con una verga grande, más te valía salir del radar de la vampiresa Denali si no querías acabar como él, con toda la eternidad por delante viviendo como un esclavo sexual. La vampira sonrió admirando el hilo de sangre que la mordedura no curada había dejado, a veces a ella le encantaba verlo sangrar. Hoy era uno de esos días.

—Bebe. —Y luego la muñeca desgarrada de Tanya estaba frente a sus ojos.

Al macho se le hizo agua la boca, se le agudizaron los sentidos al tiempo que se relamía los labios, jadeando de forma ahogada y suplicante apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Bebe! —rugió empujando la muñeca contra sus labios.

Él apretó con fuerza los labios, negándose a dejar que el líquido vital y tibio se deslizara por su boca, no iba a beber eso, quería morirse.

—Si no lo haces la mataré, te juró que lo haré. —La amenaza cada vez era menos creíble, así que el macho se permitió el pequeño acto de rebeldía, dejando sus labios sellados.

Tanya siseó, el sonido como un montón de víboras le provocó un estremecimiento antes de que sintiera de nuevo los dientes de la hembra ahora en su clavícula. Ella no tenía piedad, le gustaba marcarlo por todo el cuerpo, enterrando los colmillos en cada parte del macho, demostrándoles así a todas las demás hembras que era suyo y de nadie más.

Sus pechos se bamboleaban cerca de sus labios, sus pezones provocando a su lengua que quería salir y degustar aquellos duros picos. El macho movió la cabeza en otra dirección, era ya demasiado humillante estar encadenado y siendo violado, como para todavía permitirse ceder ante sus bajos y primitivos instintos. La rubia continuó montando su verga con ímpetu, subiendo y bajando mientras se alimentaba de él. Y luego ella se estaba corriendo y su jodida naturaleza ya incluso entrenada le exigió que le diera todo el placer. El macho elevó las caderas, follándosela con odio, deseando perforarle el vientre y todas las entrañas. A estas alturas, a esto se resumía su existencia.

A folladas de odio y deseos de muerte, a tendencias suicidas y rencor contenido. La oscuridad nunca había sido mejor descrita como el calvario en el que el macho se veía obligado a vivir, cada jodido día.

—Eso fue muy bueno, maldita escoria —siseó relamiéndose los labios ensangrentados.

Y cuando se levantó, el macho apreció como su semilla se deslizaba caliente y espesa por entre las piernas de su dueña. Ella sonrió, tomando con los dedos el líquido antes de llevárselo a los labios.

—No importa cuánto lo odies, nunca podrás detenerte, nunca puedes. —El macho cerró los ojos, negándose a ver más de eso y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ella.

—¡Victoria! —rugió para su sorpresa.

—¿Sí, señora? —La nueva carcelera apareció frente a ellos, luciendo nerviosa y pálida, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tanya al verla.

—Dile a Emmett que venga —lo miró con suficiencia—, y dile que traiga con él a Rosalie.

—¡No! —gritó el macho intentando en vano ponerse de pie. Se sentía débil por la falta de alimento y el esfuerzo que había hecho no hacía ni un par de segundos—. ¡Por favor no, ama!

—¿Ahora resulta que tienes voz? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Muy tarde.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, por favor no… —Sin fuerza pero mucha voluntad, el macho se arrastró hasta los pies de su ama—. Por favor.

Ella no tuvo piedad, pateándole el rostro con sus altas botas de cuero, lanzándolo con facilidad hacia un lado, segundos después los gritos de horror de Rosalie inundaron el pasillo.

—¡Por favor! —rogó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aquí me tiene, mi señora. —La voz de otro macho interrumpió sus suplicas.

Emmett era el verdugo personal de Tanya. Su estatura e imponente cuerpo, daban fe de ello. Nadie nunca se metía con el verdugo, y que la vampiresa lo hubiera llamado solo podía significar malas noticias, muy malas.

—¿Hermano? —chilló Rosalie tratando de zafarse inútilmente de la cárcel de brazos del verdugo.

—Ahora, vas a aprender a obedecerme —siseó Tanya mirándolo con todo el odio que una sola mirada podía reunir—. Fóllatela, Emmett.

—¡No, a ella no! —rugió con tal fuerza que algunos de los barrotes de la celda temblaron.

—Creo que me acabo de excitar con eso —alabó Tanya acercándose hacia él de nuevo—. Tendremos una buena noche. Adelante, Emmett, únete a nosotros, que comience la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella miró el montón de papeles frente a ella, y pensó que haber estudiado el doctorado no había cumplido el sueño de sentirse completamente realizada como ella se había imaginado.

No era aún dueña de su propia empresa.

—¡Isabella! —Y al escuchar la voz de su jefe James, pensó que al parecer tampoco era dueña de su propia vida—. ¡Isabella, con un demonio!

La chica se levantó de su asiento, antes de alisar su preciosa falda y caminar hacia la oficina de su jefe. Él, como siempre, la desvistió con los ojos antes de relamerse los labios.

—¿Dónde está el expediente de los Cullen?

—Se lo dejé justo aquí. —Levantó papeles y lo sacó de debajo del montón.

—Mis disculpas —sonrió con lascivia.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Ella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—No, mi papá me espera en casa. —Era una vil mentira, pero era lo único que había estado salvándola de las garras de su jefe.

—Bien —gruñó quitándole el expediente de las manos—, un día caerás. Todas lo hacen.

 _No en mi caso,_ pensó dándose la vuelta, y corriendo literalmente de ese lugar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El macho cerró los ojos pero todo fue peor.

Imágenes del verdugo y sus demás ayudantes destrozando el cuerpo de su hermana amenazaban con mandarlo a la locura. Ella había sido violada por todos esos machos frente a sus ojos, mientras que él había sido violado también por Tanya, para que Rosalie viera la humillación de una forma cruel y despiadada, todo por su estúpida obstinación. Si hubiera bebido cuando se le dijo, si hubiera follado a su ama correctamente, si tan solo no se hubiera matado de hambre, hubiera tenido fuerzas para ayudarla, para salvarla…

Gruñendo, tiró de su larga cabellera deseando sacar los recuerdos por un momento, solo por un momento. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo lanzara al sol, que alguien le destrozara el cuerpo y lo calcinara. Sin pensarlo, estrelló su cabeza una vez más contra los barrotes, deseando que las imágenes de su hermana siendo violada pararan.

—De nada sirve que hagas eso. —Victoria entró en su celda, algo que ninguna carcelera había hecho, y para su asombro se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de sus ojos—. Solo harás que todo empeore.

—Nada puede ser peor que lo que he vivido —gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Tonto —sonrió la hembra—, ¿es que en todos estos años con Tanya no lo has entendido? —El vampiro frunció el ceño—. Ella puede hacer las cosas peor, te lo juro. En los pocos meses que tengo aquí lo he visto todo.

—Entonces mátame, por favor mátame —suplicó impulsándose hasta los pies de la hembra, lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Ella pareció sorprendida pero no asustada.

—Pobre hermosa y débil criatura. —Acarició con suavidad su cabello, con una ternura que lo asustó empujándose hacia atrás.

—Mátame.

Lágrimas bañaban todo su rostro. Las carceleras que lo habían tocado a lo largo de los años nunca habían cedido, nunca nadie lo había siquiera escuchado, estaba prohibido. Tanya era una hembra celosa y no quería que ninguna se le acercara, que Victoria estuviera tomándose tantas libertades, y que incluso ahora estuviera dudando, despertó en él algo que nunca había sentido, ¿esto era la esperanza?

Sin perder el tiempo, el macho se estiró hacia ella haciendo acopio de fuerzas que no tenía, se incorporó de forma torpe hasta quedar hincado frente a ella. La vampira no retrocedió, no le tenía miedo. No había forma que en su estado esquelético y además encadenado, alguien le temiera, jamás nadie lo había hecho de todos modos.

—Déjame complacerte. —La miró con deseo—. Déjame hacerte sentir bien y luego mátame.

—No —murmuró acariciando de nuevo su abundante cabello. El macho no contuvo el sollozo que resonó en el pequeño espacio—. Pero haré algo por ti, solo tienes una oportunidad, tienes que decidir.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bella estaba cansada de no tener dinero ni siquiera para pagar el colectivo.

Caminando sin prisas, se dijo que algún día sería más rica que el estúpido libidinoso de su jefe, se repitió que algún día no necesitaría de ese empleo. De pronto el hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un escalofrío. La chica se estremeció desde la médula hasta los pies. Buscando el origen de su repentino miedo, volteó hacia todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una figura tirada en el callejón.

Se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando no gritar ante la escena. El hombre parecía que había sido golpeado por un montón de maleantes, y sabía que no debería pero se encontró caminando hacia él. El cuerpo estaba tan enflaquecido que las ropas harapientas le quedaban volando sobre la piel.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien? —No obtuvo respuesta, estaba muy nerviosa mientras buscaba en su bolso el móvil—. ¿Señor, puede escucharme?

Diablos. Ni siquiera tenía batería, mirando hacia todos lados, buscó por ayuda, pero dada la hora y un martes por la noche, la avenida se encontraba desierta. Algo en su mente le pedía a gritos que huyera, una vibración de maldad alrededor del tipo moribundo le puso la piel de gallina, pero su corazón sensible y lleno de bondad, le dijo que ningún ser humano se merecía ser asaltado como estaba claro le había pasado al hombre.

Un gemido lastimero abandonó los labios del hombre, robándole un grito. El impulso de salir pitando de ese lugar la recorría con una calidad de urgencia que resultaba turbadora.

—¿Señor, puede oírme? —Con cuidado se arrodilló frente a él, sin importarle llevar vestido y costosas medias.

—A-Ayuda… —La morena parpadeó aturdida ante su voz ronca.

—¿Quién le hizo esto?, ¿puedo llamar a su familia? —No podía verlo bien ya que que tenía una capucha puesta, pero el gemido lleno de terror y dolor que abandonó sus labios, quedaría grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos.

—No por favor, no llame a nadie.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí.

—No llame a nadie —sollozó—, solo déjeme aquí… —Y la voz quebrada y rota del pobre hombre, por alguna razón que nunca entendería, también rompió su corazón.

—No llamaré a nadie. —Estiró la mano, pero cuando él se encogió con horror, la joven desistió, y aunque no era consciente todavía, las siguientes palabras cambiarían para siempre su vida—. ¿Puede levantarse?, iremos a mi casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Un suave ruido lo despertó poniéndolo totalmente alerta.

El macho se incorporó con fuerza que solo provenía del miedo, escuchó como una puerta se cerraba suavemente y luego pasos descalzos caminado hacia su dirección. No podía dejar de temblar. Nunca había estado en la superficie y sus ojos ardían, sus oídos dolían. Los sonidos, las luces, los olores, todo le resultaba doloroso, aterrador y mortificante… pero bueno, no todo… ella no.

La hermosa humana de larga cabellera rizada y ojos transparentes que por alguna razón se empeñaba en atenderlo.

El macho no recordaba cómo es que habían llegado hasta sus aposentos, o cómo fue que terminó dormido sobre suave tela acolchada que la chica había llamado "sofá", pero el caso es que aquí estaba. Temblando, asustado de lo que pudieran hacerle los humanos. Conocía muy poco sobre esa raza, solo por conversaciones de Tanya, donde los describía como escorias malnacidas. La vampira siempre había pensado que eran una raza que todo lo que tocaba destruía, le había dicho que nunca se les acercara.

Los pasos se acercaron detrás de él pero se negó a girarse, apretando con fuerza los ojos y los puños, con el cuerpo tenso y los músculos temblando. En algún lugar de su mente, algo le decía que se dejara de cosas, que cediera, que hiciera lo que obviamente se esperaba de él, y por esa razón es que no podía calmarse. Nunca podría ceder del todo, aún y con que Rosalie había tenido que pagar el precio más de una vez.

—Hola, bienvenido de vuelta, ¿estás bien? —El macho contuvo el aliento, sin responder.

La humana se detuvo delante de él. Por su postura no parecía enojada, de hecho se veía en control de sí misma. Y aunque tenía mucho miedo, no sentía el suficiente como para salir huyendo, de todas maneras no tenía fuerzas. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle esa criatura que no hubiera soportado ya?, incluso si la hembra quería probar su cuerpo, estaría encantado en servirle, tan solo por el hecho de haberle permitido dormir un poco.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Sus labios rosas dibujaron una sonrisa, y verla ahí tan hermosa, lo hizo pensar en el sol. Seguro era así de deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —El macho bajó la mirada, negándose a hablar frente a ella, se sentía como un maldito y sucio perro—. ¿Puedes quitarte esa capucha? Me resulta escalofriante. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Esa larga bata negra, le resultaba a Bella de hecho más allá de lo escalofriante, perturbador se acercaba un poco. El hombre volvió a estremecerse como si tuviera frío, por lo que Bella suspiró pensando cómo ayudarlo. Aunque de hecho, ahí en su pequeño departamento, sola con un terrorífico hombre golpeado cuya capucha parecía su único salvavidas, se preguntó en qué rayos estaba pensando al traerlo.

Si Charlie aún viviera, ya la habría reprendido por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier indigente siempre le ablandaba el corazón, más ahora un hombre golpeado y arrojado a su suerte en una noche tan fría. Sabía que estaba pecando de estúpida pero no podía retractarse por ello ahora, además él parecía lastimado más allá de lo físico, haciendo que su corazón doliera cada vez que lo miraba, incluso sin mirarlo realmente por culpa de la barrera en forma de capucha.

—Bueno… mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella —sonrió tratando de darle confianza—. Y me encantaría poder ayudarte con algo más, ¿tienes familia?, ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado? —Él elevó la cabeza, no podía ver nada más que la punta de su nariz.

—¡No, no me lleve a ningún lugar, por favor! —comenzó a temblar.

—Cálmate —pidió acercándose, pero cuando lo vio encogerse en su sitio, desistió de ello.

—G-Gracias —tartamudeó—. Disculpe mi arrebato, no… no estoy seguro de cómo portarme, g-gracias por todo... —Bajó la cabeza en un acto avergonzado.

—Claro, yo… —Parpadeó ante la volubilidad del hombre—, está bien, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí.

—Gracias, ama. Es todo lo que necesito. —Su voz ronca e increíblemente suave, bordeaba en lo dulce y dócil.

Por alguna razón Bella se ruborizó, lo encantadora de su voz y el hecho de que la llamara "ama" de alguna extraña manera la había incomodado, más que nada por cómo su cuerpo había respondido a su voz. Calentándose y humedeciéndose, todo lo que nunca le había pasado con un hombre. Nunca. Bella Swan a sus veinticinco años nunca había tenido un novio, mucho menos una relación, aún era virgen y dado lo que había visto sufrir a su madre por culpa del mujeriego de su padre, pensaba quedarse de ese modo. Él hombre frente a ella respiró hondo, como metiendo todo el aire posible a sus pulmones, y entonces todo cambió.

La densidad del aire, la postura del sujeto, la electricidad en el ambiente... Bella parpadeó confundida sin entender qué estaba pasando, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No me llames ama… —sonrió tratando de controlar sus emociones—, llámame solamente Bella. Si necesitas comida, tengo muy poco pero lo suficiente para hacerte una deliciosa cena, también tengo toallas limpias por si necesitas asearte.

—Y-Yo… quisiera dar las gracias por su generosidad, _Bella._

La forma en la que acarició su nombre con la lengua, el tono más espeso y ronco, incluso necesitado, la tensó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. No podía sentirse así de atraída por alguien a quien ni siquiera le había visto el rostro. Él se puso de pie no sin dificultad, haciéndola retroceder de forma inconsciente un paso ante su altura. Quizás sus heridas eran de gravedad y tenía que llevarlo a un hospital. Y entonces, comenzó a desatar la enorme bata negra con capucha que cubría su cuerpo, y cuando cayó a sus pies la morena se quedó sin habla.

El hombre frente a ella estaba desnudo, y tenía la piel tan adherida a los huesos que parecía al borde de la muerte por inanición, su larga cabellera rojiza le llegaba hasta más allá de los hombros y la barba entera cubría todo su rostro, provocando que sus hermosos ojos de un imposible dorado, lucieran hundidos al igual que sus pómulos.

No estaba golpeado, no parecía incluso tener ni siquiera un rasguño en su cuerpo exento de vello. Su cuerpo podía lucir desfigurado por la escasa piel que cubría esos huesos, y todavía así era hermoso, algo fuera de este mundo. Y luego esos increíbles ojos dorados, llenos de dolor y dudas, estuvieron sobre ella dejándola muda y estática, como si de un hechizo se tratara. Con manos temblorosas, el hombre sujetó con sumo cuidado su rostro antes de inclinarse a ella y besarla. Bella se quedó de piedra, incapaz de gritar por ayuda, y cuando él deslizó suavemente la lengua entre sus labios, un extraño sonido abandonó la garganta del hombre, algo así como un gruñido, por su parte la chica gimió, el sabor explotando dentro de su boca como si fuera un manjar. La besó brevemente, antes de derrumbarse de forma imprevista y con torpeza a sus pies, sin embargo con una increíble fuerza, le sujetó una pierna llevándola sobre sus hombros desequilibrándola.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —chilló aterrada estabilizándose al sujetarle los hombros.

—Puedo oler su deseo, ama. —La miró desde su posición sumisa, a través de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados—. Y voy agradecerle por todo.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, en realidad no pensé que nadie me fuera leer, así que gracias nuevamente y espero que les guste._


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella, como ahora el macho sabía que se llamaba la hembra humana, aún estaba respirando fuerte y de pie frente a la ventana.

El vampiro entró en pánico sin saber qué había hecho mal. Era la única forma que conocía para dar las gracias, y el hecho de que la humana lo hubiera rechazado, solo logró pisotear aún más su magullado orgullo. Ya que no servía como un macho honorable a su raza, tampoco ahora servía como esclavo sexual. Esta era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre se había ofrecido a alguien a cambio de algo, o lo había hecho con la presión de que si no lo hacía podían matarlo, o simplemente pasaban por encima de él violándolo. En cambio esta hembra lo había… rechazado.

Mirando a sus manos, no supo cómo actuar ante eso. Había vivido toda su vida a base de instintos y hambre. Ahora sentía que moría de vergüenza porque era un esclavo, un puto, y no sabía otra manera de comportarse.

—Por favor, ama —susurró, sus palabras eran inestables, cargadas de miedo—. Por favor haré lo que me pida, p-pero disculpe mi atrevimiento.

—Bueno, entonces detén esto. —Su tono no era agresivo, no parecía molesta, sin embargo era un rechazo en toda la regla.

Sus ojos picaron de nuevo, era obvio que su vida había perdido todo sentido, con un cuerpo deplorable no podía levantar en ella ninguna pasión real, pese a que por su olfato lo había percibido, había estado seguro de olfatear su necesidad, por eso había actuado de esa manera. Impotente, caminó con dificultad hasta ella y se dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Lo siento, ama! No fue mi intención incomodarla. —Su voz era cortada, llena de vergüenza. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, antes de asustarlo cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

—Está bien, cálmate, estás bien. —Y entonces en un acto que lo hizo encogerse, ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrastró a su regazo.

El macho estaba rígido, no podía abandonar las viejas costumbres, sin embargo, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, reprimió el deseo de huir, así como el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta al sentir las suaves caricias de Bella sobre su cabello, eran cálidas y lo hacían sentir algo que nunca había sentido. Protección.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Él estaba rígido, tenso, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Bella podía sentirlo mientras deslizaba la esponja con sumo cuidado por el huesudo cuerpo de su desconocido. Le había costado un montón convencerlo de tomar una ducha, únicamente cuando se había puesto un tanto autoritaria, él había obedecido. Pero ahora, mientras veía a su cuerpo temblar y sus hermosos ojos dorados cristalizarse, a Bella le dieron ganas de desfallecer.

—¿Estabas en algo así como un culto? —Él se estremeció, sin responder—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El silencio era únicamente interrumpido por el sonido del agua y su respiración temblorosa, no había nada más que pudiera salvar la incómoda situación, a Bella no le importó.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —inquirió cuando él contuvo el aliento mientras ella le enjabonaba esa bonita y larga melena del color del cobre. Pero de nuevo, él no respondió—. Por favor, dime algo, aunque sea tu nombre.

Tal era la naturaleza de su aprensión que parecía incapaz de moverse, de articular palabra. Sin embargo ya no estaba rogando ni llorando, su miedo era evidente, pero su decencia al parecer era mayor.

—Tienes que relajarte, sé que no me conoces pero nunca te haría daño, relájate. —Bella no había querido que su voz sonara como a un comando, sin embargo había sido determinada.

Él se paralizó en un silencio instantáneo, para tan solo unos segundos después, inmediatamente relajar su cuerpo, como instigado a obedecer. Bella se mordió los labios, no podía creer que él hiciera eso, ¿quién le había hecho tanto daño? Una vez que hubo terminado de enjabonarlo al menos por la superficie, Bella decidió dejarlo solo, él parecía necesitar desesperadamente recolectarse a sí mismo.

—Las toallas están aquí. —Las dejó sobre el suelo—. La ropa era de mi papá, cuando murió yo… tan solo… —Sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos—. Bueno, cuando estés listo, te esperaré en la cocina, nos haré algo delicioso, ¿te parece?

Él no respondió, estaba mirando fijamente dentro de la tina de agua, parecía realmente interesado en mirar cualquier cosa menos a ella. Bella suspiró saliendo del baño, dejándolo únicamente con sus pensamientos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El vampiro sujetó la ropa, olisqueándola sutilmente. Olía a ella.

La camisa le quedaba enorme, los calzoncillos y los pantalones no podían sujetarse de sus caderas, y lo peor fue cuando se miró por primera vez frente al espejo. Estaba teniendo otro momento. El macho apretó el lavamanos con fuerza, un sonido estrangulado dejando sus labios, al ver su reflejo. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan humillado siendo reconfortado, y el ver a ese tipo ojeroso y sin vida fue una dura bofetada.

El sentimiento contradictorio lo tenía en un estado como de limbo. Ese estado donde no sabes qué hacer y te quedas haciendo nada. El macho había pasado de todo, de absolutamente todo sin embargo, había estado en relativo control, incluso al pensar que podría suicidarse. Ahora, la situación en la que estaba de alguna manera le resultaba insostenible. Nunca pensó que el miedo a lo desconocido podía alcanzar nuevos matices.

El macho se rascó la cara, escarbando con los dedos dentro de su abundante barba. No se recordaba a sí mismo de esta manera. La última vez había tenido alrededor de dieciocho años, y a partir de ese momento, dejó de contar los años mientras él seguía siendo un esclavo, pero suponía con facilidad que había pasado más de una década.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Su voz era suave, calmada, podría decirse que sin dobles intenciones—. Te preparé un sándwich, espero te guste. Siéntate.

El macho casi sonrió ante la orden. Era muy difícil para él manejarse alrededor de la humana recibiendo únicamente preguntas, nunca nadie le había preguntado nada y le resultaba sumamente complicado saber cómo actuar. Así que sin pensarlo se sentó frente a ella. Eso pareció agradarle, porque le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que incluso lo mareó. Era increíblemente hermosa.

—Vamos, come —incitó pero de nuevo fue como una orden, así que aunque su estómago se reveló ante el primer bocado, continuó forzándose a comerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes? —El macho no respondió, porque ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Los vampiros podían ingerir alimentos, así como podían respirar y procrearse. Era solo una especie diferente a los humanos, tan solo porque tenían colmillos más largos, más fuerza, mejores sentidos... bueno eran muy diferentes, además para realmente satisfacerse, requerían alimentarse de sangre, preferentemente de otro de su raza. La sangre de un humano nunca los tendría satisfechos, siempre necesitarían más. Por eso muchos de ellos morían en el proceso de alimentación.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —Lo miró fijamente, incomodándolo casi al grado de que dejara de comer—. ¿Te dije algo que te molestara? —El macho sacudió fervientemente la cabeza en forma negativa—. ¿Entonces?, sé que puedes hablar.

No es que no quisiera hablarle, es que no estaba acostumbrado, tan solo sabía obedecer… o rogar. Responder preguntas o peor aún, hacerlas, le había costado caro. Como que Tanya invitara a sus amigas y entre todas abusaran de él, o que lo lanzara a una mazmorra con ambos sexos, tan solo para verlos hacer grandes orgías.

—Mira… —suspiró masajeándose las sienes—. Estoy pensando en tomarme libre el día de mañana, quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia, buscarte un lugar… ¿me entiendes?

Sí, la entendía perfectamente. _Necesitaba deshacerse de él._

El sándwich en su estómago vacío comenzó a agitarse y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró levantándose tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose al baño donde vomitó todo.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar._


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Su desconocido no había vuelto a probar bocado, y por supuesto, tampoco había vuelto a hablar.

Bella se encontraba mirando el techo fijamente. No debería sentirse como si ya extrañara el sonido de su voz, se dijo que era meramente la curiosidad por escucharlo de nuevo. Quería preguntarle cosas y escuchar respuestas. ¿Por qué tenía los ojos dorados?, ¿quién lo tenía tan desnutrido?, ¿acaso esto era real?

Frustrada, empujó las mantas y se condujo a su pequeño baño a lavarse la cara. El sol a penas y comenzaba a aclarar la habitación, pero ella ya no podía intentar volver a dormir, incluso no estaba segura de si lo había hecho en lo absoluto. Y mientras se enjuagaba la boca, pensó qué iba a hacer con el desconocido.

Tendría que acudir a la policía, de eso no quedaban dudas. Ellos podrían darle un lugar mejor, o al menos brindarle ayuda adecuada. Bella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más. Suspirando descorrió el cerrojo de su habitación y con cuidado abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba ya despierto y de pie en el balcón de su pequeña sala.

Tenía los brazos abiertos y el rostro mirando hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados se encontraba recibiendo los escasos rayos de luz que comenzaban a iluminar la habitación. Su rostro reflejaba una paz infinita, y si no tuviera tanta barba, Bella juraría que incluso se encontraba sonriendo, y todo sería relativamente tranquilo y bueno, si no fuera porque de su rostro y cuerpo, se desprendían partículas como polvo… como si estuviera desintegrándose.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El grito que desgarró la calma en la que el macho se encontraba no lo turbó en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a eso viviendo por años dentro de una mazmorra. Salvo porque un segundo después estaban sujetando su brazo y al otro estaban tirándolo lejos de su única y anhelada libertad: el sol.

Gruñendo, intentó sacudirse del toque, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de su libertad. Jadeando dirigió la mirada hacia la humana a su lado, la confusión brillaba en sus ojos oscuros y luego el horror.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —chilló tirando con más fuerza de su brazo—. ¡Te estás quemando!

De hecho, se estaba desintegrando, de forma demasiado lenta para su gusto y si ella no lo soltaba no alcanzaría su objetivo nunca. Intentó pelear con su agarre sin lastimarla, porque incluso pese a su debilidad y mal nutrición, ella no era rival y podría salir herida y eso sería lo último que desearía. Pero para su sorpresa, la humana solo parecía frágil. No lo era. Tironeó de su brazo hasta lograr que ambos cayeran al suelo, y su pequeño cuerpo quedó cubriendo casi toda la luz haciéndolo gruñir más en frustración, las quemaduras ahora lo habían hecho increíblemente débil, impidiéndole incluso ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué rayos eres? —exigió entre asustada y enojada—. ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

Un temblor de ansiedad se manifestó dentro de todo su cuerpo, tan duro que comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, el dolor persistente en sus huesos ante la quemadura de sol, acompañado ahora de una terrible jaqueca, amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. El macho respiró de forma entrecortada, se encontraba ardiendo, herido y entumecido. Desmayarse de pronto ya no se veía como una opción si no como algo inminente…

* * *

—Debió dejarme morir —murmuró malhumorado aquella noche. La humana pareció sorprendida ante su mordaz comentario, antes de lucir increíblemente enfadada.

El macho se había despertado jadeando, totalmente desorientado. El miedo persistente al no reconocer su ubicación. La oscuridad en la habitación era tan completa que por un segundo pensó que estaba de vuelta en la mazmorra con Tanya. Y luego cuando por fin sus ojos la habían encontrado, su corazón se había hundido. Seguía vivo.

—Qué bueno que recuperaras la voz, es hora de que tengamos una charla. —El cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarla—. Ah no, no vas a volver a aplicarme la indiferencia. —De forma inesperada sujetó sus manos, robándole un respingo.

—Dime tu nombre.

Quizás ella no se daba cuenta, pero estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y su aliento llegaba suave como una brisa. Su piel se veía tan suave y rosada, olía ligeramente a frutas, aunque no sabría recordar a cuál. El vampiro cerró los ojos, antes de respirar profundamente con la esperanza de calmarse pero todo fue peor.

El suave olor natural de la humana, de alguna manera le recordó a la comida, y aquel aroma embriagador, se coló hondo por su sistema. La combinación de aquello encendió en el macho algo extraño, primitivo. De pronto se sintió famélico, y cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, no lo hizo como otras veces, con miedo, respeto o aprensión, ahora lo hizo con el deseo de hundir los dientes en su cuello y beber de su sangre.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sus ojos eran dorados, de un increíble dorado con destellos, incluso ahora parecían brillar. Bella estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo loca, porque no había manera en el mundo de que pudiera desviar la mirada, incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me llaman Edward. —Su voz, su cuerpo, incluso su aroma, parecían atraerla a pesar de las condiciones.

—¿Qué eres, Edward? —Y luego esos ojos dorados parecieron oscurecerse, el hombre se relamió los labios mientras miraba su cuello.

—No quiere saberlo.

La respuesta le puso la piel de gallina, de pronto su mirada era demasiado intensa, casi insoportable, como si estuviera viendo un suculento filete frente a él, y aunque estaba nerviosa no podía simplemente salir huyendo, algo más fuerte que el miedo la retenía en su lugar.

—Claro que quiero saberlo. —Edward, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, se relamió los labios dejándole ver lo que parecían ser unos alargados caninos que no había visto antes.

—Vampiro —se limitó a decir, incluso tan bajo que Bella pensó no haberle escuchado bien.

Al principio aquello la tomó por sorpresa, y estuvo a nada de echarse a reír en su cara, salvo por las quemaduras que ella misma había visto, y curado, quemaduras que ahora ya no estaban por ningún lado de su escuálido cuerpo. Y esos ojos dorados, que ella había atribuido como lentillas, ahora le parecían tan dolorosamente reales y por último esos… colmillos, que habían asomado por su boca.

—Tienes que estar de broma —balbuceó—. Eso… eso no es posible, son un mito viejo, se extinguieron hace un montón de décadas.

—Eso es lo que ustedes quisieron creer.

—Tú… tú… —Esta vez, su instinto de preservación se hizo más fuerte, liberando sus manos de golpe antes de ponerse de pie—. No puede ser, no puede ser cierto.

Iba a entrar en estado de shock, su mente comenzó una loca carrera hacia una huida segura, y sus pensamientos corriendo a la deriva la tenían al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—¿C-Cuál es tu dieta?

El vampiro frente a ella se puso de pie sin dificultad, como si ahora no tuviera esa constante debilidad que demostraba, o más bien como si ella fuera su objetivo. El terror la volvió torpe y cuando retrocedió se golpeó la cadera con una larga mesa en su habitación, lanzándola de manera torpe al suelo, Bella se dobló un pie provocándole un inigualable dolor que la hizo sisear y quedarse justo donde estaba.

El vampiro se agazapó a su lado, sus largos dedos sujetando su garganta, sus ojos dorados clavados en ella. El hambre que reflejaban era abrumadora. Aquella mirada le dio la respuesta antes incluso de que él se inclinara y sus colmillos rasparan el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Necesito sangre para sobrevivir.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y comentar, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Charlotte, si él vivía bajo tierra._


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Por favor, ama, tiene que salir de aquí… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su voz áspera y con un borde de desesperación—. A-Ahora mismo soy un peligro para usted.

Edward no parecía en control de sí mismo, pero al menos, sus extremidades lograron soltar su cuello, Bella jadeó por aire, empujándose en todo lo posible lejos de él. Y luego, como pudo, se puso de pie. Su corazón latía violentamente contra sus costillas mientras rengueaba hacia la puerta, donde salió apresuradamente cerrándola tras ella con llave.

Una vez relativamente a salvo, la joven se llevó una mano al pecho intentando controlar su corazón, el sudor perlaba su frente y el miedo era tan latente que le costaba respirar. Todavía no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, lo insignificante que era frente a un… no estaba segura de llamarlo monstruo. Una parte de ella, la racional, le decía que debía llamar inmediatamente a la policía, ellos sabrían qué hacer con él. Pero otra, la que la había metido en este problema en primer lugar, sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Los escasos vampiros que quedaban, aún eran tema de estudio para los científicos. A ciencia cierta, Bella no estaba segura de que incluso no se hubieran extinto ya los que tenían en cautiverio, y que ella tuviera uno en su alcoba, por supuesto que atraería al FBI, la CIA y a cualquier dependencia de gobierno como perros hambrientos a su casa.

La joven se quedó en la sala de su pequeño departamento, pensando el suficiente tiempo en lo que había vivido. Había sentido el hambre del desconocido, su oscura necesidad de sangre y aunque estaba aterrada, una muy jodida parte de ella se había… _excitado_ ante el pensamiento de poder alimentarlo ella misma. Cuando estaba en el instituto, había escuchado algunos rumores, sobre chicos que se ofrecían voluntariamente a sí mismos para ser usados por los vampiros en la forma que estos quisieran.

Había fantaseado con aquellas criaturas como toda chica de instituto, ¿quién en su vida no había tenido cierta atracción por los vampiros?, sin embargo, nunca había sentido el impulso de convertirse en uno de sus aperitivos. Ahora que aquellas historias resultaban ciertas, no sabía cómo actuar y tenía miedo…

* * *

—¿Estás jodiéndome? —Su mejor amiga y confidente, Alice, no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente una dama, pero sí por ser una enfermera.

—Alice, por favor. No puedo hacer eso.

—¡No puedes tener un vampiro en tu casa! —chilló, logrando que la morena tirara de su brazo y la metiera dentro del consultorio.

—Y no lo tendré si sigues haciendo ese escándalo.

—¿Cómo diablos piensas tenerlo oculto? —Bella mordió su labio.

—Tú déjame eso a mí.

—Estás loca. —Su mirada de desaprobación decía más que eso—. Tenemos que hablar de esto, pero en otro lado, Dios mío. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora siéntate, revisaré ese pie.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward cerró los ojos, intentando no vomitar otra vez.

En realidad no había nada que pudiera vomitar, cada vez que se acercaba a la taza del inodoro, solo eran arcadas. Ningún alimento por expulsar. El macho no se atrevió a salir de los aposentos en donde estaba, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo de cualquier manera, se sentía demasiado débil. La humana lo había dejado encerrado con llave, lo que sin duda no la diferenciaba de las vampiresas, salvo porque esta vez él había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Estaba tan arrepentido que si ella quería que así se quedara, pensaba obedecerla. Incluso si eso significaba que lo entregara a otros humanos.

Y aunque quería salir de ese pequeño lugar, e investigar alguna ruta de escape, el miedo lo hacía permanecer ahí con fuerza. Por eso, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Edward apretó la mandíbula. Podían ser los humanos de gobierno y de ser así, no tenía otra opción que intentar luchar. Después de su fatídico intento de suicido, había entendido que necesitaba quedarse en este mundo y no solo eso, necesitaba sacar a Rosalie de las mazmorras, así que ahora se estaba empeñando en sobrevivir a como diera lugar. Los pasos anduvieron deambulando por la casa, como si estuviera preparándose algo en la cocina. Edward tenía pocos días de conocerla y aún así ya tenía bien identificado su aroma, el sonido de sus pasos, incluso de su voz, hasta que finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron junto a su puerta.

—¿Edward? —susurró la voz de la humana en la oscuridad. El macho parpadeó, avergonzado de haber dudado de que ella trajera a más de su especie. Separándose de la puerta, caminó a la cama donde se dejó caer contra las mantas, fingiendo estar dormido.

—¿Oye, estás dormido? —El macho trató de respirar lo más silencioso y uniforme que pudiera, intentando calmar su creciente miedo. Ella abrió la puerta, y aunque todos sus músculos le pidieron a gritos protegerse, permaneció en la misma postura.

—Te traje… hum… —dudó, el susurro de su ropa era lo único que se escuchaba—. Te traje algo de alimento. Es todo lo que puedo conseguir de momento. —Y luego, suaves dedos como el satén estaban sobre su cabello, acariciando, provocando que todos sus músculos se pusiera rígidos, incluso dejó de respirar por completo.

Casi como vino aquella sensación se fue, y pudo sentir la vacilación de la hembra mientras lo observaba, luego la escuchó suspirar y marcharse, dejando esta vez la puerta abierta. Edward aún estaba tenso al haber sentido ese toque, no le gustaba para nada que lo tocaran, no se sentía cómodo incluso con la humana. Estaba hastiado, pero ahora su mente estaba más ocupada procesando otras cosas. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber lo que ella había traído, sus instintos habían captado la esencia al minuto uno de que ella abriera la puerta. Y en cuanto se aseguró de que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para entrar en el rango de su frenesí, el macho se abalanzó sobre las unidades de sangre.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward entró con la cabeza gacha, nunca la miraba directo a los ojos, siempre parecía ausente, y si a eso le sumaba que era sumamente cohibido, era difícil saber en qué estado se encontraba, aun así asintió con la cabeza, como indicando que estaba mejor.

—L-Lamento mucho… lo que pasó —susurró. Bella se estremeció ante su voz ronca, ya que a pesar de que apenas y había abierto los labios, había entendido alto y claro, pese a que él se encontraba bastante retirado.

—También ha sido mi culpa, yo te traje aquí y asumí que eras uno de mi especie… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Conseguí esas unidades de sangre con un contacto que trabaja en el hospital del centro. Pero no creo poder hacer eso de forma recurrente. —Alice la asesinaría si volvía a pedirle tantas unidades de sangre.

—Estoy en deuda con usted por todo lo que hace por mí.

—Ni que lo digas. —Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, que por supuesto él no vio.

—Estaba despierto cuando entró a mi alcoba, ama —balbuceó—. Pero no estaba seguro de qué… es lo que venía a buscar. ¿Hay algo en lo que p-pueda servirle?, ¿o venía a echarme?, ¿desea que me vaya? —Bella lo miró fijamente, deseando que él la mirara pero por supuesto, no lo hizo.

—Iba para conversar contigo, sobre tu estancia aquí. Pensaba proponerte que te quedaras a cambio de algo. —El comentario causó que los hombros del vampiro se tensaran.

Su falta de respuesta no podía darle una pista a Bella de nada, no podía leerlo. Sin embargo, inesperadamente él caminó hasta ella, se veía mucho mejor a pesar de que no había pasado casi nada de tiempo de que se hubiera alimentado. Su piel ya no se adhería de esa forma espeluznante a sus huesos, no se veía más como al borde de la muerte.

—No voy a pelear con usted, ama. Haré lo que me pida —susurró todavía sin mirarla.

—¿Lo que sea? —bromeó pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto vio cómo el cuerpo del vampiro se sacudía, solo hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, pudo ver que estaba temblando.

—Lo que sea —aseguró a pesar del miedo y la evidente aprensión en su voz.

Bella suspiró. No podía explicar el porqué de esta necesidad imperiosa que sentía de estar cerca de él, de ofrecerle protección, consuelo, amistad… Algo le decía que a pesar de no conocerlo en absoluto, de alguna manera le conocía, no podía explicarlo pero tampoco quería combatirlo. Así que, dejándose llevar por un ridículo impulso, posó la mano en su hundida mejilla pese a que él estaba al parecer al borde de una crisis nerviosa, sin embargo cuando por fin la miró, sus ojos dorados la dejaron sin aliento.

—No me dirás ama, solo Bella. Y definitivamente no te portarás como mi esclavo, ¿está claro? —Él asintió una sola vez, antes de que sin previo aviso, Bella envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, y enterrara el rostro contra su descarnado pecho.

—Está claro —aseguró a través de los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente al frente.

* * *

 _Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios_


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer,** **la historia es** **mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Su corazón latía al ritmo del segundero frente a sus ojos. La chica no podía creer que estuviera así de ansiosa por ir a casa, aunque la verdad era que nunca había tenido a nadie esperándola tampoco. Desde que sus papás habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, Bella se había dedicado a trabajar arduamente, sin tiempo para nada, se había metido de lleno en los estudios y actividades que pudieran ocupar no solo su tiempo, sino sus pensamientos. Hasta que había aparecido Edward.

El puro recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa, el vampiro parecía mucho mejor, estaba comiendo con regularidad sin devolver los alimentos, y sus músculos estaban adquiriendo volumen en su piel, desapareciendo esa apariencia huesuda que solía tener. Era increíble su rápida mejoría en tan poco tiempo.

—Últimamente te ves muy contenta, Swan —murmuró James, quien venía caminando a su lado dándole una de sus clásicas miradas que barrían con su figura.

—Me siento diferente.

Y no mentía, el hecho de que un vampiro viviera con ella, de alguna manera había traído otra cosa a su vida, una chispa de energía, una novedad inesperada. Solo hasta ese momento, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que había estado muy sola, y su vida se estaba consumiendo en la monotonía.

Llegar a casa y ver a Edward, esperándola, siempre le traía una involuntaria sonrisa a los labios, una que a veces se veía recompensada por una torcida por parte de él. El ambiente entre ellos ya no era tan tenso y cargado de desconfianza, ocasionalmente, él le tenía preparado un sándwich, o la sorprendía con detalles mínimos, como responder preguntas e incluso, a veces hasta hacer unas propias.

—Espero que no sea por un tipo, sabes cuánto he esperado por una cita contigo. —La chica rodó los ojos.

—James, eres mi jefe, eso no es muy profesional.

—¿Y cuándo me ha importado eso?

—Sé que nunca —bromeó negando con la cabeza, su jefe simplemente no tenía remedio.

Era muy atractivo, su cabello largo y rubio tenía babeando a casi todas sus compañeras, Bella incluso llegó a verse atraída por él, pero curiosamente, ahora cuando pensaba en hombres, solo podía pensar en seres sobrenaturales.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward nunca se hubiera imaginado que la libertad pudiera ser tan difícil. Vivir los días sin saber qué vendría a continuación, por un lado le parecía más aterrador que imaginar lo que Tanya le tendría deparado.

El suave sonido que hacían los tacones de Bella, inconscientemente le robó una sonrisa. Podía escucharla desde que se bajaba del colectivo, varías cuadras arriba, tarareando una canción en su camino a casa. Y como últimamente le pasaba, su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza mientras más se acercaba, y la verdad no estaba seguro de distinguir esa reacción entre el eterno temor o una creciente curiosidad.

Y mientras esperaba porque ella apareciera en la puerta, suspiró. A veces incluso al verla, hasta quería llorar de gratitud. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar, de hecho, nadie nunca le había preguntado nada, ni su nombre, ni si tenía hambre, ni mucho menos si quería o no su destino. Respiró hondo apartando todas las emociones que la humana despertaba en él, no quería parecer débil frente al único ser vivo que le ofrecía de alguna manera ser fuerte.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —La hembra sabía que había muy poco que él pudiera hacer, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse bien ante sus atenciones. El macho tan solo esbozó una media sonrisa—. A mí me fue bien, James es un pesado, pero fuera de eso… ¿comiste?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Yo comí un _subway_ , no es cosa del otro mundo, ¿sabes? Es como un sándwich gigante pero con más aderezos —gesticuló con las manos el tamaño de aquello—. Es lo único que alcancé a comprar. Además, en la oficina, Lauren se burló de mi torpeza, cuando…

La humana hablaba mucho, era una excelente conversadora. Con ella no había silencios, su voz le permitía imaginar todas esas cosas que ella narraba, borrando aunque fuera por escasos minutos los gritos y llantos que se reproducían en su cerebro una y otra vez atormentándolo. Cuando ella sonrió mirándolo, el macho sintió que era como ver al mismo sol. Su sonrisa lo calentaba por dentro, estaba seguro de que podría derretir el hielo de cualquier polo, aquella actitud siempre inundaba su corazón de calidez… pero aun así no podía confiarse.

Edward sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces los humanos, Tanya le había dicho cómo habían exterminado a casi todos sus hermanos, cómo habían experimentado con la especie por años hasta casi erradicarlos de la Tierra. Y aunque no debería creerle a la vampiresa, ¿cómo no hacerlo si no había sentido a ninguno de su especie en todos estos días fuera de la mazmorra? Al parecer, realmente se habían extinto.

—¿Te gustaría que te cortara el cabello?

Edward ladeó la cabeza sin comprender por qué habría de hacer eso, provocando que la humana rodara los ojos.

—No me digas que nunca te lo has cortado.

Él sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —sonrió de una forma distinta, como…

Aquella sonrisa le robó un escalofrío al macho, por lo que bajó rápidamente la mirada. Ese tipo de sonrisas le daba Tanya, entre cargadas de anhelo, curiosidad… y deseo. Por si acaso olfateó la habitación, pero solamente detectó el aroma a ternura y curiosidad.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ella quería ser prudente, de verdad lo quería, pero como siempre tratándose de Edward, la sensatez parecía no existir en lo absoluto. La ropa de Charlie había dejado de caérsele, y el cinturón que había comprado para él por fin se sostenía en sus caderas. Su postura ya no era tan corcovada, y de nuevo le había regalado esa medio sonrisa, esa que seguramente tendría babeando a cientos de mujeres que el pobre ni siquiera podía imaginarse, incluso se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de Bella.

—No me muerdas, ¿entendiste?

Él asintió una vez. Bella lo había dicho medio en broma, pero al final como una orden. A estas alturas, sabía de antemano que ordenarle cosas a Edward, era una victoria segura. Él siempre obedecía y en este caso más valía prevenir que lamentar. Cuando acercó las tijeras a su rostro, él se sacudió algunas veces, provocando que más de una vez estuviera a punto de herirlo.

—No te muevas —murmuró mordisqueando su labio en concentración.

Su cabello era una gruesa y larga melena de color cobrizo, y aunque trató de no cortarlo mucho para que Edward no sufriera el impacto de verse sin nada, aquello era un nudo irremediablemente enredado, por lo que se lo dejó tan largo como pudo, pero el corte a la altura de los hombros era todavía unos buenos diez centímetros más corto de lo que había sido antes. Y ya que estaba en la tarea, decidió que también sería bueno afeitarlo, así que una hora después y varias hojas de afeitar, fue el turno de Bella en quedarse muda al verlo. Su corazón hizo un loco y extraño giro dentro de su pecho cuando lo vio luciendo como un hombre normal, un joven y apuesto hombre. No era justo que tuviera mejor cabello que ella. Mejor cabello y pestañas. Maldición, las mujeres pagarían para conseguir unas pestañas tan largas y gruesas como las suyas.

Por alguna razón totalmente desconocida, sus pensamientos corrieron a la deriva, donde deriva era lo que un hombre como él podría hacer con una mujer como ella. Bella mordió su labio intentando controlar la loca carrera de pensamientos, ¿por qué rayos estaba pensando todas esas cosas con un desconocido? Quizás porque incluso desnutrido y tímido, sin saberlo exudaba cierto poder y una masculinidad fuera de este mundo.

Alguien de su tamaño necesitaba una cama gigante, especialmente si tenía compañía… La chica detuvo de una vez esos locos pensamientos, cuando miró a Edward, rígido, sus maravillosos ojos dorados se habían ido reemplazándolos por dos pozos negros que le robaron el aliento.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente, a pesar de lo profunda de su voz.

—Sólo es un corte —contestó por alguna razón en forma jadeante. Edward sacudió la cabeza, su húmedo cabello acariciando el cuello de la sudadera.

—Por eso, y por cuidar de mí, ama. —Claramente avergonzado, miró hacia abajo al cabello a sus pies, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer a una velocidad para nada humana, como si la habitación estuviera consumiéndose en llamas.

* * *

 _Vaya! cuántas seguidoras nuevas, no sé qué pasó pero ahora me siento como que llegué a un cuarto silencioso lleno de gente, ¿eso quiere decir que les está gustando? por cierto, intentaré actualizar todos los días, esperemos pueda._


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward nunca había estado tan ansioso de comida y compañía. Lo cual dejaba bastante claro cuánto tiempo había pasado de que tuviera alguna de las dos. Si bien la comida que la hembra le dejaba lo alimentaba… no lo satisfacía del todo. De nueva cuenta comenzaba a sentir ese zumbido en sus oídos, y ese malestar en la boca del estómago, comenzaba a sentirse débil otra vez. Para su desgracia, pronto tendría que alimentarse de alguien de su especie o volvería a ser un cadáver viviente.

Miró las manecillas en la posición en la que siempre estaban cuando Bella llegaba, al parecer aún faltaba más tiempo, se revolvió incómodo en la silla pensando cuánto deseaba verla. Necesitaba escuchar las conversaciones sobre su trabajo, su risa, el sonido de sus pasos por toda la casa. Porque si no tenía esas distracciones, su mente evocaba terribles imágenes: El peso de los grilletes sobre sus muñecas, el traqueteo metálico de cadenas, collares de perro, gemidos, sudor, sangre... Era una atroz imagen mental. Respirando entrecortadamente, se desplazó con suma velocidad hacia el baño, necesitando ver su reflejo.

No podía soportar la sensación de entumecimiento, le recordaba a sus días de esclavo. Mirándose fijamente, observó su cabello, era del color del bronce, y no estaba sucio, podía ver su mandíbula y labios, no había nada de barba ahí, sus ojos ya no se veían hundidos, pero el dorado comenzaba a oscurecerse. Al menos, ya no se parecía a ese zombi que había llegado semanas atrás. Deslizando la lengua por la punta de uno de sus colmillos, recordó lo que se sentía al dejar de ser alguien, como cuando Tanya lo encadenaba, y lo montaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Su mente nunca quería cooperar con el acto, pero su cuerpo... su cuerpo respondía siempre a la perfección. Después de todo era un vampiro, y ella estaba siempre tan excitada y hambrienta. Nunca podía evitarlo, era como un llamado horrible de su naturaleza, algo más fuerte que él que lo urgía a satisfacer las necesidades de la hembra, de sangre o sexo... o ambos.

Edward apretó los dientes, cruzando rápidamente el pasillo, atravesó la cocina y llegó a la estancia donde abrió de golpe la puerta corredera. Cuando salió al balcón, el miedo no le permitía respirar, pero el impacto del aire gélido nocturno hizo que sus pulmones se apaciguaran. _Ya no soy un esclavo, ya no soy un esclavo,_ se repitió una y otra vez.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—No puedes tenerlo encerrado para siempre.

—Además, ¿a dónde se supone que vas a llegar con todo esto? —Jasper se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Es que no tienes instinto de preservación? ¡Es un vampiro!

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada para sus amigos frente a ella. Sabía que la pareja tenía razón, ¿pero qué se suponía que debería de hacer?, ¿pedirle a Edward que se fuera? El puro pensamiento la sofocó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, y aunque decía mucho de ella que se sintiera de esa forma, le restó importancia sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Él nunca me haría daño.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que te atacó en tu casa? —contraatacó Alice incrédula.

—Es un vampiro, se estaba muriendo de hambre y aun así fue capaz de liberarme, por eso sé que no me haría daño. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedes confiar en su precario autocontrol. Pronto necesitará alimentarse de nuevo.

—Y las unidades de sangre que te dimos, no podrán recuperarse hasta dentro de meses, Bella, tienes que sacarlo de tu vida. —Aquello de nuevo fue como asfixiarla.

—Buscaré otra cosa, tan solo denme espacio —pidió un tanto molesta.

—Si los mitos son ciertos… —murmuró Jasper, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de pronto tenso—. Se puede alimentar de humanos, quizás convenga que lo lleves a uno de esos locales de estilo gótico, con suerte quizás no sea el único vampiro, y aun si lo fuera, puedo apostar a que hay un montón de enfermos psicópatas que quisieran alimentarlo. —El pensamiento de Edward alimentándose de una mujer le provocó náuseas.

—¡Sí! —Aplaudió Alice, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y compañero para besarlo—. Podemos acompañarlos.

—Alice… —El tono de Jasper era una advertencia que por supuesto su amiga desechó.

—Nos encantará acompañarlos cuando sea el momento, Bella —aseguró su amiga con una pícara sonrisa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—¿Te encuentras bien? —El macho asintió distraídamente.

A este punto, se estaba pensando seriamente el dejar de respirar, el aroma a frutas de la joven comenzaba a hacerle agua la boca, deseaba enterrar los colmillos en su garganta y proveerla de todo lo que le hiciera falta. A veces podía percibir ciertas necesidades que la humana tenía, quería satisfacerla, en verdad que sí. Pero años de tortura no se iban en un par de días, además no había manera de que se atreviera a hacerle daño, mucho menos a profanar su cuerpo de ninguna manera, por lo que contuvo la respiración, de todas formas podía aguantar bastante. Sin poder evitarlo se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Cuando se negaba a alimentarse de la vena de Tanya, ella podía ser muy… persuasiva, haciendo que su verdugo, Emmett, lo sumergiera en un tanque con agua por horas. Hasta que se desmayaba, o lloraba de desesperación por la falta de aire, o si nada de eso funcionaba, traían a Rosalie para...

—Quiero que me cuentes del lugar de donde vienes, ¿de dónde saliste?, ¿por qué estabas en ese oscuro callejón?, ¿quién te dejó ahí? —Edward parpadeó aturdido.

—¿Podríamos n-no hablar de eso, ama? —susurró apretando fuertemente el borde la mesa.

No quería ni siquiera pensar en el horrible lugar del que había escapado enfrente de la humana, Bella tenía un halo puro de energía, era tan transparente y pura. Además su aroma se lo confirmaba. ¿Por qué manchar a aquella hembra con semejantes recuerdos?

—Quiero hablar contigo y de ti. —El macho cerró los ojos, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Ella podía ser increíblemente testaruda—. ¿Qué tipo de sangre bebes? —La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, incluso no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me alimento con la sangre de los de nuestra misma especie, ama.

—¿Otra vez llamándome así? No creas que no las cuento, esta es la segunda vez hoy. —El tono lo hizo estremecer de una forma totalmente ridícula pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo siento, Bella —balbuceó apenado. Ella tan solo suspiró antes de inclinarse un poco más hacia él.

—¿Nada de humanos? —Él suspiró, la sangre de los humanos era débil pero no le parecía correcto decírselo—. ¿Animales? —Edward abrió los ojos como platos, antes de por poco reírse, logró controlarse negando con la cabeza—. ¿Te mueres si te entierran una estaca? —Negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Solo con el sol?

—Incineración, eso definitivamente acabaría conmigo. —Por alguna razón ella se estremeció.

—¿Tienes padres?, ¿son vampiros?, ¿en dónde están? —El bombardeo de preguntas parecía interminable. El macho se removió incómodo en su lugar. Esperó en silencio a que ella lo dejara pasar como otras veces, pero solo hubo silencio de vuelta. La hembra definitivamente quería respuestas.

—Casi no puedo recordarlos —susurró mirando fijamente hacia su regazo—, pero sí, obviamente son vampiros, o lo fueron, no sé su paradero.

—¿Te abandonaron? —Su voz esta vez era más suave, el olor de la preocupación le llegó como una bala.

—Fuimos secuestrados cuando éramos niños.

—¿Fuimos?, es decir, ¿tú y quién más? —El macho respiró hondo, la furia juntándose en sus manos hasta cerrar los puños, cuando volvió a hablar, parecía que le hubieran raspado la garganta con una lija.

—Mi hermana.

—¿En dónde está ella ahora? —La furia comenzó a corroer las entrañas del vampiro, por lo que tuvo que coger aire tres veces de forma lenta y pausada, antes de responder.

—En cautiverio.

* * *

 _Que tal, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, es un gusto que me digan sus nombres e incluso se presenten, la verdad estoy gratamente sorprendida. Espero que siga gustándoles la historia._

 _A la chica que me pregunta si Edward fue secuestrado a los 18, solo aclaro que a esa edad dejó de contar los años de cautiverio, saludos a todas._


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella mordisqueó su pluma, pensativa. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Edward, aún tenía a su cabeza dando vueltas. Él había dicho "cautiverio" y desde que la sola palabra salió de sus labios, el ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto denso, cargado de tanta tensión que el vampiro había terminado abandonando la mesa abruptamente. Y más tarde, cuando ella había ido a buscarlo, él de nuevo se rehusaba a hablar, la joven estaba segura de que no la había echado de su habitación provisional, tan solo porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir con la decepción. Una exhalación escapó de sus labios al recordar la horrible noche que siguió a aquello, era como si hubieran retrocedido hasta el inicio, y verlo tan nervioso y asustado, la entristecía como nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Ahora, mientras navegaba entre sitios de internet, Bella no sabía a ciencia cierta qué quería encontrar.

Se inclinó frente al monitor, leyendo la nota que había encontrado sobre "mercado negro vampírico", y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Todos los sitios decían que los vampiros eran criaturas sexuales por naturaleza, peligrosamente seductores incluso cuando no trataran de serlo. Diablos, al parecer hasta existía un mercado especial de esclavos sexuales de vampiros. Bella simplemente no podía creerlo, de pasar a creer que esas criaturas estaban extintas… a esto. Suspiró, algo le decía que su inquilino entraba en esa categoría, por su timidez, por su miedo a que lo tocara… Respiró hondo dejando caer la espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento, todo le resultaba tan complicado.

—¿Tu burbuja finalmente se ha reventado? —La voz de James la hizo dar un respingo, y cuando elevó la mirada y lo encontró en la puerta, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría observándola.

—Lo siento… mi papá ha estado un poco enfermo. —La joven sabía que se iría al infierno por interrumpir siempre el descanso eterno de Charlie, pero era la única forma en que su jefe la dejaría en paz.

—Siento escuchar eso. —Miró hacia la ventana—. Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, ¿no? —La joven asintió lentamente, no le gustaba lo sugerente que había sonado la voz de su jefe—. Por cierto, creo que debemos irnos ya, Bella, somos los últimos en el edificio y parece que viene una tormenta.

Bella también miró hacia la ventana, sorprendida de que el tiempo se le hubiera ido volando, y lo peor, afuera efectivamente un aguacero se avecinaba.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La habitación volvió a iluminarse con el reflejo de un relámpago. Edward estaba asombrado del espectáculo que se desarrollaba afuera. Claro que había escuchado la lluvia antes, la había sentido contra su piel en noches heladas cuando Tanya lo castigaba dejándolo bajo la intemperie en invierno. Pero nunca había apreciado la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, sentado en un suave "sofá" a través de la ventana. Y cuando otro trueno estremeció la pequeña casa de su ama, el macho se removió inquieto. Ella aún no llegaba.

—Bella… —susurró cerrando los ojos, buscando su presencia, buscando su halo entre la multitud de humanos que podía detectar.

Escuchó los truenos, las risas, el sonido de cubiertos, bostezos, el sonido de agua siendo salpicada por los "vehículos" como los había llamado la hembra, escuchó todo menos los pasos de la humana, tampoco su tarareo y se puso más nervioso. Ella nunca se retrasaba. Y cuando esperar y caminar de un lado a otro se hizo insoportable, se acercó algo temeroso y por primera vez a la puerta por donde la veía irse. La mano le temblaba mientras extendía los dedos hacia el picaporte, y tomando una respiración profunda, se animó a girarlo.

Con un suave sonido, ésta cedió. Edward aguantó la respiración mientras abría la puerta de par en par. El agua comenzó a salpicar dentro de la casa, la lluvia afuera era una tormenta, varios humanos corrían por la calle, pero eso no podía importarle, el macho estaba viviendo un momento trascendental. Era la segunda vez en su vida que experimentaba la sensación, pero sin duda este momento era más parecido a lo que siempre se había imaginado por libertad, incluso en los peores días dentro de su jaula. Ahora podría desplazarse entre los humanos, huir de Bella, desaparecer para siempre de su vida. Podría buscar a más de su especie, para pedirles ayuda, podía volver al lado de Rosalie…

No fue el fuerte y helado aguacero lo que le robó un escalofrío, fue el extraño pensamiento de volver a la mazmorra de Tanya. El macho de pronto se sentía como un ave que ha vivido toda su vida en cautiverio, y cuando finalmente es liberada, no sabe hacia dónde volar y mejor regresa a su jaula. Apretando las manos en puños dio un paso hacia afuera, hacia la noche lluviosa y fría. No sería más un pájaro cautivo. La pérdida de sí mismo y llegar a sus límites casi le había costado la vida, y Edward no cometería ese error nunca más.

El agua helada golpeando su rostro, lo hizo sonreír. Ahora era libre y podía salir a buscar a su ama.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bella se sacudió el cabello, antes de quitarse los zapatos mojados. Estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Su largo cabello escurría agua al igual que su ropa estropeada. Refunfuñando, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta antes de estornudar. Probablemente pescaría un resfriado. La joven se había empapado hasta el nombre, esperando el colectivo, uno tras otro pasaron sin detenerse ya que iban saturados. Cuando finalmente había decidido rebuscar un par de dólares y subirse a un taxi, no había corrido con mejor suerte.

Así que había comenzado a caminar y caminar, hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de casa como para seguir buscando un taxi. Había sido horrible. Estaba cansada, dolorida por culpa de sus altos tacones, empapada y seguramente a nada de enfermarse.

—¿Edward? —preguntó de camino a su habitación, frunciendo el ceño al no verlo esperándola en la entrada—. ¿Edward?

Por lo general su velocidad la sorprendía, cuando él salía apresurado de su habitación o de la cocina, era como un borrón que de pronto estaba frente a ella. El vampiro aún no controlaba su manera de desplazarse por la casa, pese a que le había pedido un montón de veces que intentara comportarse más humano por si un día tenían compañía. Con facilidad lograría asustarlos a todos, a él parecía costarle pero aprendía con facilidad.

Y mientras entraba a su habitación a cambiarse se dijo que no tenía por qué estarse preocupando porque él no le respondiera, era más bien silencioso casi al grado de parecer mudo, y podría estar dormido… aunque el mal presentimiento que se estaba instalando en su corazón le gritaba lo contrario.

* * *

A las nueve de la noche, ese mismo día, Isabella había terminado de recoger su casa. Suspirando, lavó el último plato en la cocina. Su casa relucía, todo estaba otra vez donde tenía que estar… pero le faltaba algo. Recorrió con la escoba la cocina una vez más, antes de subir a la habitación que tenía para huéspedes. Edward mantenía todo muy en orden, de hecho, demasiado en orden, pero aun así se tomó la libertad de doblar más ropa de Charlie que había traído para él. Ya que había ganado más peso, podía usar otras prendas, así que dobló la ropa cuidadosamente y la puso junto con la que ya le había dado. Cerró de nuevo los cajones. Ordenó un par de camisas… sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y respiró profundamente. Podía olerlo, y el aroma hizo que le ardiera el pecho.

Mortificada consigo misma por sentirse de esa manera, caminó hacia la pequeña ventana de su habitación donde tocó con los dedos la cortina mientras miraba hacia la calle. Ella nunca le había dicho que no podía salir, y definitivamente el vampiro no era su prisionero, Bella jamás le prohibiría algo porque temía muy en el fondo que Edward había vivido siempre bajo las órdenes de alguien. La palabra "cautivo" sonaba dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tenía cuánto de conocerlo, ¿una semana, dos? No tenía ningún sentido que se sintiera vacía, Alice le había dicho que no podía retenerlo para siempre, y tenía razón. Después de todo, él no era de este mundo, era un vampiro y la joven suponía que sus necesidades iban más allá de vivir con alguien tan aburrido como ella. Estornudó un par de veces antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

No iba a entrar en pánico, él era un hombre adulto y sabía cuidarse, ¿verdad? Además, podía volver, él siempre tendría esa opción, a menos claro… que simplemente desapareciera de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

* * *

 _Gracias a todas por comentar._


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¿Qué hora es? —refunfuñó Alice a través del teléfono.

—Son las tres de la mañana.

—Algo me dice que esto no es una emergencia médica. —Bella suspiró sujetando con fuerza el teléfono.

—Edward se ha ido y… y estoy tan preocupada por él...

Su amiga bufó.

—Él no pertenece a nosotros, Bella, te advertimos que esto pasaría, quizás fue a comerse a un par de nuestra especie, que sé yo… —bostezó—, alégrate de que se haya ido.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando salga el sol? —Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

—Es un vampiro —insistió—, te aseguro que sabrá cómo cuidarse.

—No —negó con la cabeza pese a que su amiga no podía verla—. Por favor solo ayúdame, confía en mí con esto, él es diferente.

—Ninguna criatura de esa especie es diferente, ellos no son como nosotros, Bella, dudo que siquiera tengan alma.

—Tan solo necesito saber si puedes ayudarme o no.

—Eres una cosa mandona —refunfuñó, los sonidos que siguieron a eso, indicaban que su amiga seguro se estaba levantando de la cama—. ¿Y quieres que me levante a esta hora?

—Por favor, Alice, es importante para mí —susurró con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

—Estás hecha un desastre —maldijo Jasper por lo bajo—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Quizás vaya a enfermarme, no pasa nada, ¿podemos irnos ya? —suplicó mirando a sus amigos.

Ellos no parecían contentos en lo absoluto, ambos vestidos con pijamas, Bella lamentó haberlos sacado de su residencia, pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía por ello, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, era lo cerca que estaba de amanecer.

—Espero que ese chupasangre valga la pena el desvelo —refunfuñó su amigo.

Fue así que los tres se encontraron sumergidos en su búsqueda, la lluvia que aún azotaba la ciudad, no facilitaba las cosas, obstaculizando la visibilidad. Bella estaba tan preocupada, que poco escuchaba de la conversación de sus amigos, o sus quejas por dar vueltas sin un rumbo en particular. Los hizo detenerse en cada callejón, en cada rincón oscuro, los hizo llevarla a donde lo había encontrado, e incluso hasta los límites de la ciudad, y conforme las horas pasaban, la ansiedad se iba incrementando en sus tensos hombros. Cuando finalmente los primeros rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre las nubes que aún rondaban el cielo, la joven contuvo el aliento, sus ojos buscando frenéticos a Edward como si de alguna manera, él fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Tienes fiebre —regañó Alice mientras le retiraba el cabello de la frente. Bella cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo —balbuceó, tratando de controlar el por demás ridículo sentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón.

—No tienes nada que agradecernos —dijo Jasper—, lo que me molesta es que el hijo de puta malagradecido no fuera decente ni siquiera para despedirse.

Algo le decía a Bella, que Edward no era un malagradecido, que él había salido contra su voluntad, él no podía irse así de simple. Había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero él parecía contento en casa, parecía disfrutar a su manera pasiva de su compañía, parecía incluso que le agradaba el lugar. Pero claro, sus amigos nunca entenderían eso, así que se ahorró los comentarios cerrando los ojos, realmente se sentía muy cansada y débil.

—Lamento haberlos desvelado, creo que tendré que reportarme enferma, aunque James me matará —gimió llevándose una mano a la frente perlada en sudor.

—Tu jefe lo entenderá al ver tu justificante médico —sonrió Alice de forma calculadora. Claro, ellos podían justificar hasta un dolor de cabeza—. Ahora, vamos a que tomes una ducha, las compresas frías ya no son suficientes con fiebre.

* * *

A pesar de la fiebre y el cansancio, Bella no se podía dormir. El sol estaba ya en todo lo alto, y aquello la tenía al borde de una crisis. Preguntándose en dónde estaba Edward, y más que nada, deseando que estuviera con bien. Quizás sus múltiples preguntas lo habían cansado, o el hambre finalmente había hecho de las suyas, llevándolo a buscar alimento. Y como otras veces le pasó, volvió a removerse incómoda ante el pensamiento. No podía imaginarse a alguien tan dulce como Edward, sujetando con fuerza a otra mujer para tomar de su sangre.

Bella gruñó cerrando los ojos, llamándose a sí misma de todo tipo de loca, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, por favor, él solo era… nada. No era nada, era como si nunca hubiese existido y ella lo iba a tener que dejar ir.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El macho olfateó de nuevo dando vuelta a la izquierda, justo al momento en que otra corriente de aire golpeó su nariz haciéndole por poco perder el rastro. Tenía ya todo un día fuera de la casa de Bella, y estaba a nada de amanecer otra vez.

Dudaba mucho volver a tener tanta suerte.

La noche pasada, cuando por la lluvia había perdido el rastro y el rumbo, había estado asustado de todos los sonidos que inundaban el lugar al principio, después, se había entretenido en un lugar lleno de humanos ruidosos, más que nada porque había detectado el aroma de otros de su especie. Y mientras él se había quedado boquiabierto al verlos caminar entre los humanos, interactuar con ellos, e incluso hasta alimentarse de ellos, se había hecho lo suficientemente tarde como para poder esconderse del sol.

Por suerte, había visto a un humano meter bolsas de basura en un enorme contenedor a las afueras de aquel lugar, lo que al final había resultado como su salvación. Y aunque el reflejo del sol lo tuvo hecho un ovillo, aunque en más de una ocasión intentaron abrir su escondite, había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener cerrado aquel lugar. Así que nada más desapareció el sol, había salido en busca de Bella.

Su rastro era muy tenue, casi imperceptible, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su aroma, que podía detectarla, por lo que cuando llegó cansado y sin fuerzas a la casa, casi lloró de emoción. Revolviéndose incómodo, estiró la mano al picaporte pero al girarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado. Un montón de dudas lo asaltaron en ese momento. Quizás la hembra ya no lo quería en casa, quizás estaba tan enojada con él que no podía aceptarlo de vuelta. No sabía qué hacer para conocer su estado, cerró los ojos y no percibió nada, entonces recordó que a estas horas ella ya estaba dormida, suspirando, escaló con facilidad por el árbol viejo que daba a su alcoba, y a través de las ventanas, pudo ver su silueta dormida. Inclinándose hacia la ventana, intentó abrirla, sintiendo un enorme alivio al poder lograrlo, así que se deslizó con facilidad dentro de la habitación.

Y luego, cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por el aroma de la hembra, era intenso, con un toque de flores y frutas, aquella esencia era un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume, su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Hacía cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, cosas que le decían que ya se estaba acercando a los límites de su hambre, necesitaba alimentarse con urgencia.

Y de pronto, ella jadeó en su sueño antes de tallarse los ojos y girarse para mirarlo justo ahí en medio de la habitación, y aquello lo hizo sentirse como un maldito pervertido.

—¿Edward?

—L-Lamento haberme ido, ama. —Aunque estaban en total oscuridad, pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Volviste —balbuceó, mirándolo con grandes ojos.

—Bella... Yo... ama, lo siento… —¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La joven se levantó lentamente de la cama, frotando sus brazos como si tuviera mucho frío.

—Pensé que me habías dejado —sollozó, y aquello se sintió como una daga directa en su corazón.

 _Acaríciala, imbécil. Tómale la mano, reconfórtala,_ gritó su mente.

Pero Edward no podía hacerlo.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar._


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

El macho se quedó callado, inseguro de qué hacer o qué decir frente a la humana. Respiró de nuevo detectando en ella… enfermedad. Olía como a hojas de árbol de sicomoro, como a polen de primavera, aquello por poco lo hace estornudar.

—Estás enferma —susurró mirándola, ella asintió con una sonrisa débil, antes de sentarse en la cama.

—La lluvia me atrapó de camino a casa.

—Y-Yo —se aclaró la garganta—, salí a buscarla. —Eso atrapó su mirada, la cual estaba cansada pero igual de impactante.

—¿En serio? —Edward asintió.

—Sí, yo… ah, me preocupe porque no regresaba, ama. —Ella suspiró.

— _Bella_ —corrigió—, también salí a buscarte, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba realmente extrañado con la información.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, por la misma razón que tú saliste a buscarme, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Edward se había sentido desesperado al no saber de ella, y por eso había salido en su búsqueda, se le hacía increíble que la hembra se sintiera de la misma manera. Imposible, el puro pensamiento lo hizo ruborizar.

—Necesito un baño —balbuceó incómodo, ella suspiró. Su cuerpo visiblemente relajado mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas.

—¿También tuviste un día terrible?

—Pasé el día en un contenedor de basura. —La humana parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡Pudiste haber resultado lastimado! —lo regañó haciéndolo estremecer ante el recuerdo, se había quedado parcialmente ciego por el resplandor durante horas eternas.

—N-No supe regresar a casa al principio y… no volveré a salir, l-lo prometo. —Bella suspiró, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Más te vale. —Edward sonrió pese a su recelo.

Todavía le costaba discernir entre los regaños y la preocupación. Sin embargo, olfateando el aire, se dio cuenta de que ella solo estaba intranquila, pero al observar la frente perlada de sudor de la hembra, supo que algo más le pasaba.

—Tiene fiebre.

—Supongo —refunfuñó cerrando los ojos.

—Iré a bañarme y estaré de vuelta en un segundo.

—No lo dudo, ya sabes, los vampiros son así de rápidos —bromeó con los ojos cerrados—. Quisiera que me tuvieras la confianza necesaria, al menos para dejar de hablarme como si fuera una completa extraña, ¿podrías dejar esas formalidades? —El macho sonrió, por lo general Bella no era de esa manera… lo que decía cuánta fiebre tenía.

—Lo intentaré.

Borrando su estúpida sonrisa, se trasladó al baño donde se aseó a toda velocidad, y tal como lo prometió, tan solo un par de minutos después estuvo de vuelta. Luciendo una vieja camiseta del papá de Bella, así como un par de pantalones que todavía le quedaban grandes. Después de colocar la medicina sobre el escritorio, y un recipiente con paños húmedos, se recostó contra la pared, en medio de las sombras. Bella estaba sumergida bajo las mantas, hecha un ovillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el cabello húmedo. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

El macho no perdió el tiempo, por lo que abrió la ventana situada al lado de su cama. El aire frío entró en fuertes ráfagas, y pudo detectar como se calmaba y refrescaba, pero no se despertó. Y luego, todo pareció quedar suspendido en el tiempo mientras velaba el sueño de Bella, concentrado en la suave elevación de las mantas que marcaba su respiración. Podía sentir cómo los minutos se convertían en horas, y sin embargo no se movió, aunque se le durmieron las piernas por la quietud. Sin embargo y de forma gradual, el hecho de que no pudiera verla bien por las mantas lo puso nervioso. Titubeante, el vampiro se acercó a la humana y la observó detenidamente. Nunca se había puesto a mirar a una hembra desde… ni siquiera lo recordaba. No recordaba que alguna hembra despertara algo en él, más allá de repudio o asco por culpa de Tanya, y si no fuera por Rosalie, casi creía que podía odiar al género completo.

Pero luego estaba Bella.

La humana no solo era cálida por fuera, sino increíblemente bondadosa por dentro. Cuando estaba a su alrededor, era como estar enseguida del sol, ella era tan limpia, tan pura, que le hacía pensar que el mundo no era una mierda después de todo. Quizás por eso estaba estirando la mano hacia la piel de la chica. En otra ocasión jamás hubiera pensado en tocarla. Nunca. Pero ahora, mientras veía su ceño fruncido y escuchaba esos pequeños ruidos de dolor que salían de su garganta, no podía ser tan egoísta. Ella lo necesitaba de alguna manera. Su miedo se arremolinó en el aire, en forma de olor penetrante y ahumado que se mezclaba con el delicioso aroma natural de la chica, y aunque sus dedos temblaban mientras se acercaba a ella, apretó los dientes negándose a retroceder.

Ella no se movió, ni un ápice, aquello le dio más valor, por lo que retiró el cabello de su frente y… era ridículo lo suave de su cabello, limpiando el sudor de su frente con agua fresca, Edward se dijo que, si encontrara valor suficiente, podría hundir su mano en esas ondas color caoba. _¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?,_ se preguntó. ¿Sería capaz de acercarse tanto a una hembra, o se asfixiaría cuando el pánico fuera creciendo?

Tratándose de Bella, Edward pensó que podría hacerlo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bella pensó que estaba alucinando. Porque no había manera en el mundo, para que sintiera suaves y fríos dedos moverse a través de su rostro. Se sentían como un bálsamo, un fuerte contraste con el ardor que consumía su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, persiguió el frío toque, asombrándose además de lo bien que olía. De forma brusca, el toque se fue, dejándola extrañamente vacía. La joven abrió los ojos manteniendo los parpados entornados.

—¿Edward? —balbuceó con la voz ronca y seca, tenía tanta sed.

Él pareció saberlo, porque rápidamente le tendió un vaso con agua, que la joven tomó con avidez, desbordando un poco del líquido por sus labios. Cuando finalmente acabo de beber, miró a Edward. El cuerpo del vampiro estaba tenso, como preparado para escapar de un salto en cualquier momento, pero no era presa del pánico. La había ayudado cuando tuvo necesidad, aun estando asustado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, ama? —La joven cerró los ojos, suspirando. Al menos había roto un poco las formalidades, Bella supuso que no se podía tener todo.

—No tan mal. —Y entonces esa sonrisa torcida, su favorita, estaba plasmada en su rostro.

—No necesitas mentirme, sé que no lo estás.

—¿Me creerías entonces si te digo que tu toque se siente como un bálsamo? —Él se ruborizó desviando la mirada. Bella se sintió impaciente, quería sujetar su mentón y obligarlo a encararla, quería que él entendiera que ella podía tocarlo tan gentilmente—. Edward, nunca te haría daño. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sus ojos dorados estuvieron sobre ella, su barbilla se movió una fracción, otra pequeña pieza de su personalidad, a pesar de ser tan sumiso, demostraba su valentía, no le gustaba demostrar debilidad.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿podrías… solo por hoy, recostarte a mi lado?

Edward no respondió nada, pero dado lo tensa de su postura y lo rígida de su mandíbula no necesitaba más respuestas. Él simplemente no podía tolerarla, ¿por qué no podía tan solo dejarlo tranquilo?, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto dependiente de un desconocido? Se dijo que era la fiebre, seguro la tenía alucinando, y seguro por eso el estúpido sentimiento en su pecho que lo oprimía al grado de quererla hacer llorar. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, regodeándose en absoluta vergüenza.

Pero entonces, el colchón se hundió a su lado, y un suave aroma a miel la rodeó.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿Lo sabes? —El macho miró a la humana con gesto curioso.

—Sí —afirmó. Tenía la nariz enrojecida y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, y aun así era increíblemente adorable.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando? —indagó entre nervioso y curioso. Nervioso por su cercanía excesiva, su brazo ahora se rozaba con el suyo.

—Estás pensando, ¿cuántos hombres habrá metido Bella de esta manera a la cama? —Edward la miró aún más confundido.

—Ama, y-yo nunca…

—Espera —lo interrumpió—, además no estoy fingiendo mi enfermedad.

—Por supuesto que sé que no.

—Voy a ser completamente honesta contigo —continuó hablando, ignorándolo por completo, lo que de alguna manera lo hizo sonreír—. Nunca antes había tenido un hombre en esta casa, salvo mi papá, claro. Ni mucho menos uno dentro de mi cama, tan solo quería que supieras eso.

El macho hubiera sonreído de nuevo, pero estaba tenso como un gato porque ella estuviera ahora totalmente pegada a su brazo, podía incluso sentir la curva de sus suaves pechos, pero aunque estaba increíblemente cansado, y un poco paranoico por la cercanía, todavía le quedaba la energía mental suficiente como para sentirse… conmovido, por las palabras de la joven. Aquellas aseveraciones que daba la humana, quizás pudiera causarle risa a muchos, sobre todo de su especie, pero lo cierto era que ella no tenía por qué explicarle lo que hacía o no con su casa, y aun así lo estaba diciendo para que él lo supiera. Y saber que nunca había habido otro macho en su espacio privado, le complació tanto que ni siquiera podía describirlo.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Bella. —Ella elevó la cabeza de golpe, asustándolo al tenerla a centímetros de su rostro.

—Me has llamado Bella. —Su cálido aliento golpeó de lleno en su rostro, nublándolo parcialmente.

—¿P-Preferiría que la llamara ama? —preguntó con la voz ronca. La joven sacudió fervientemente la cabeza.

—No, lo odio, no me llames así. —Y luego… ella inclinó la cabeza contra su pecho, recostándose sobre él con suavidad—. Tampoco vuelvas a las formalidades.

El vampiro se quedó ahí, sin moverse, sin respirar, sin devolver el abrazo... Lo único que podía hacer era sentir el cuerpo de Bella sobre el suyo. Y aunque era delgada y pequeña, su peso se sentía bastante notorio sobre su pecho. El deseo de empujarla y salir inmediatamente de la cama era casi una necesidad, estaba tan abrumado por Bella, por todo, pero entonces… ella olía a todo lo que deseaba tener envuelto alrededor.

Olía increíblemente bien, como a lavanda y frutos, y lo bien que encajaban a pesar de todo, lo tenía descolocado, ella era tan buena, tan sosegada, que de alguna manera logró calmarlo. Bella emitió una especie de suspiro, y se apretó todavía más contra el cuerpo del macho. Él sintió sus senos contra el torso, su calor rodeándolo, y al bajar la mirada, vio que la curva de su nuca era endemoniadamente tentadora… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, así como sus vías respiratorias.

Edward era muy escrupuloso con la alimentación. La mayoría de las veces le daba largas al hambre, aguantando lo más posible, sólo porque no quería meterse en íntimas y molestas actividades con Tanya. Pero teniendo a Bella de esa manera… sacudió la cabeza, no quería involucrarla en eso, ni siquiera podía dejar a su mente ir a esa imagen, de él alimentándose de ella. Tendría que ir buscando una alternativa, lo último que necesitaba era que el monstruo dentro de él tuviera ansias de sangre y… otras actividades con la humana.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bella se despertó con los rayos del sol iluminando su rostro, e inmediatamente se asustó.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó alarmada, buscándolo, pero afortunadamente él no estaba.

Entonces volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmarse. Al menos el sol no le había hecho ningún daño…

—Tienes un serio problema con ese vampiro. —Alice la sorprendió entrando a la habitación.

—¿Cómo entraste? —balbuceó tallándose los ojos, incorporándose a su vez de la cama.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, y tu vampiro fue quien nos abrió la puerta, ¿qué no dicen las leyendas que son ellos los que deben preguntar si pueden entrar, no invitar a pasar? —murmuró elevando una ceja.

—Deja de llamarlo vampiro, suenas despectiva.

—Eso es lo que es.

—Da igual.

—Oh —exclamó Alice—, eres tan protectora con él —sonrió cómplice.

—Edward ha tenido una vida difícil.

—¿Chupando sangre y follando lo que respira… o incluso lo que no? —Bella apretó los labios.

—No conoces su pasado —inquirió realmente molesta.

—¿Y qué, tú sí? —La morena boqueó un poco, pero al final no supo qué responder, por lo que solo atinó a bajar la mirada—. Mira, amiga, no quiero sonar o ser tan dura contigo, pero en serio, no debes de olvidar que él es… pues un completo desconocido y no solo eso, también es letal.

Bella continuó mirando los diseños de las mantas, sin atreverse a confrontar a su amiga, porque después de todo ella llevaba razón. No sabía nada sobre Edward.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Entonces… ¿de dónde vienes? —El cabello rubio del macho frente a él, le oscurecía los rasgos haciéndolo lucir bastante intimidante, además de su mirada amenazadora y su olor que despedía recelo por todos los poros.

—Y-Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—. Del subterráneo. —El macho elevó una ceja.

—Del subterráneo, ¿como el metro? —El vampiro se removió incómodo, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente—. ¿No lo recuerdas, o no quieres decírmelo?

Edward respiró hondo, no tenía miedo del macho y se rehusaba a hablar de su vida frente a un humano.

—Basta ya de intimidar a Edward. —Bella apareció en la entrada de la puerta. Se veía mucho mejor, su larga cabellera castaña estaba sujeta en una coleta y el aroma a frutos y lavanda inundó inmediatamente la habitación, tranquilizándolo—. Edward, estos son mis sobreprotectores amigos: Alice y Jasper.

—No es que seamos sobreprotectores, no todos los días aparece un vampiro a vivir en la casa de mi amiga que vive sola —refunfuñó Jasper. Edward se tensó, asustado de que tuvieran conocimiento de su raza, buscó a Bella con angustiada mirada.

—Tenía que decirles, Edward —suspiró sujetando su mano, y por primera vez el contacto en lugar de molestarlo, lo tranquilizó—. Ellos me dieron las unidades de sangre.

—Tu alimento —remató la hembra de cabello alborotado—, era obvio que nos tuviera que explicar que eras un vampiro.

—Gracias por… por brindarme su ayuda —susurró, pero sabía que los humanos podían escucharlo a la perfección, era otra de las ventajas de ser un vampiro.

—¿Y cada cuánto te alimentas? —preguntó el humano. Edward apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerla crujir, la mención de comida, teniendo a su lado a Bella, por poco dispara sus colmillos.

—Ya dejen de hacerle tantas preguntas a Edward —interrumpió Bella de nuevo, otra vez saliendo a su rescate—. Lo hacen sentir incómodo.

—Esto es importante, Bella —interrumpió el macho—, ¿te sientes incómodo?, ¿prefieres esperar a que el hambre te ciegue y seas un peligro para Bella?

Aquella aseveración tomó por sorpresa a Edward, ¿cómo el humano podía saber sus necesidades?

—No tiene ninguna gracia tus comentarios, Jazz. Tan solo te está fastidiando, son así de horribles invitados. —Los ojos de la castaña brillaron—. Tal vez deba echarlos ahora mismo.

—Bueno, lo digo porque te mira como si fueras un filete, ¿o me equivoco, Edward?

El vampiro se deshizo con suavidad del fuerte agarre que Bella ejercía en su mano, podía notar la tensión crecer en la sala mientras se tardaba en dar una respuesta, el olor a preocupación flotaba en el ambiente. Los humanos amigos de Bella, no eran malos, podía sentirlo, podía olerlos, solo estaban terriblemente preocupados por su amiga y aquello los hacía honorables frente a él. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él de esa manera, salvo Bella. Así que eso lo hizo deducir, que eran buenas personas pese a su aparente hostilidad.

—No te equivocas, humano —murmuró centrando sus ojos dorados en el macho—. Estoy hambriento.

Y dada la expresión mortífera del macho frente a él, quizás no iba a necesitar del sol para morir pronto.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—No debería haberte hecho caso.

—Me siento mejor cuando estás junto a mí… además me aseguré de cerrar las ventanas para que no te dé el sol por la mañana.

—Bella… —Su tono de advertencia, no haría que ella aceptara que se fuera de la cama.

—Cuéntame de ti, necesito saber.

Bella pudo ver cómo los hombros del vampiro se hundían, sus ojos hasta el nivel del suelo. En otro momento le habría conmovido, desistiendo de seguir con sus preguntas, pero dado lo que pensaba hacer, más valía conocerlo un poco.

—Edward, por favor… —Sujetó su barbilla, agradeciendo cuando él no se estremeció bajo su toque como otras veces—. Cuéntame de dónde vienes, no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti —susurró mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados, eran hipnóticos, ni aunque quisiera podría desviar la mirada, sin saberlo, se inclinó más hacia él, en la pequeña cama—. Pero no entiendo para qué lo quieres saber.

—Para conocernos, ¿dónde estabas antes de que te encontrara?, ¿por qué estabas tan mal alimentado? —Él se removió, mirando hacia otro lado y solo hasta ese momento, Bella sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones—. Estás temblando, ¿tienes frío?, ¿crees que pude haberte contagiado el resfriado? —inquirió alarmada, acercándose más para tocarlo.

Edward volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez sus ojos dorados eran como brasas incandescentes, era tal la intensidad, que Bella se empujó ligeramente hacia atrás de forma instintiva, pero cuando él sujetó su mano, no pudo evitar dejarlo, él nunca antes había intentado tocarla, y mientras le acariciaba perezosamente los dedos con el pulgar, a Bella se le entrecortó la respiración al tomar plena consciencia de la fuerte atracción que había entre ellos. Su aliento dulce y delicioso golpeó su rostro, sin pensarlo se inclinó más para poder aspirarlo.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza fervientemente antes de soltarla bruscamente y salir de la cama—. No, esto... no.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tus amigos humanos tienen razón, q-quizás debamos ir a ese lugar donde vi a otros de mi especie, necesito alimentarme. No puedo estar cerca de ti durante más tiempo.

—Sé que no me harías daño… —susurró poniéndose de pie, intentando tocarlo, pero él se alejó de su toque como si quemara.

—¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?… Soy el mejor depredador del mundo. Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor —espetó repentinamente malhumorado, sus ojos oscurecidos ahora—. A-Además, no solo quiero alimentarme… quiero hacerlo de tu vena, y eso, Bella, es imposible. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos antes de ruborizarse.

—Edward —carraspeó antes de cerrar los ojos. Se repitió que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, se dijo que quería esto y que definitivamente iba hacerlo, se plantó entonces frete a él—. ¿Por qué es imposible cuando yo también quiero que te alimentes de mí?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

En medio del tenso silencio que siguió a lo que Bella había dicho, al vampiro le resultó imposible mirarla a los ojos, o procesar lo que dijo. Así que fijó la vista en el hombro de Bella... luego siguió la línea de sus hombros hasta la clavícula y la base del cuello. Los ojos de Edward continuaron hacia la delicada garganta... y a la vena que latía justo debajo de la piel.

—Puedes controlarlo, ¿verdad?, es decir, alimentarte de mí sin convertirme, lo he escuchado, ¿es cierto? —Bella acercó la mano hacia su cabeza, pasando los dedos por el cabello para retirarlo. El estómago del macho se contrajo al instante y sintió un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo que hizo que contuviera la respiración con brusquedad. Ante su gesto, la joven retiró la mano de inmediato—. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño.

En ese momento lo asaltó el hambre de una forma incluso peor de lo que había sido antes, y esta vez se le alargaron los colmillos.

—Realmente no es una buena idea que estés junto a mí en este momento.

—¿Por qué no? Necesitas alimentarte y yo quiero ayudar… —Edward se vio en la necesidad de darle la espalda.

—No es tan fácil como tú crees, Bella. Corres el riesgo de que cuando tome de tu vena, no pueda controlarme y mueras en el proceso —espetó con dureza, haciéndola estremecer.

Sin agregar que tampoco pudiera controlarse e intentara poseerla, tratándose de Bella era muy difícil que pudiera permanecer neutral, solo tomando lo necesario. Y el puro pensamiento lo asqueó, él era asqueroso. Durante toda su vida había sido el prisionero de Tanya, ella lo había obligado a estar dentro de ella de todas las formas posibles, y el macho lo había tenido que hacer, con su verga y alimentándola con su sangre. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que una preciosa y pura criatura como Bella, se viera profanada por él? Sin soportarlo, Edward abrió la ventana de la sala, permitiendo al fresco de la noche calmarlo.

—Podré seguir el rastro de ese lugar donde vi otras hembras de mi especie, iré solo si eso no te molesta, ama. —Ella se enfadó, el aroma del miedo y confusión, fue reemplazado por un olor picante, como de pimienta y jengibre. Ahora estaba furiosa.

—Lo único que me molesta, es que me llames ama. —Edward se giró para pedirle una disculpa, pero ella ya estaba en la cama, dándole la espalda cuando lo miró sobre su hombro—. Mañana por la noche iremos a ese lugar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Siempre, siempre, siempre quise verte en vaqueros de cuero ajustados. —Alice aplaudiendo a su alrededor era increíblemente molesto.

Por lo general su amiga era así, todo un pequeño tornado que nunca la molestaba, quizás su actitud ácida era por culpa de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Jasper tocó suavemente la puerta de su alcoba, antes de abrirla. Llevaba su cabello normalmente largo y rubio, sujeto en una coleta de cuero, y el delineado negro bajo sus ojos, lo hacía parecer gótico y misterioso.

—¿Están listas? —Silbó al verlas—. Nosotros también estamos listos.

—Sí, es hora de irnos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. —Aplaudió su amiga—. Solo que… Jasper ven a arreglarte ese cabello.

Así que solo Bella salió de la habitación, para dejarlos terminar de cambiarse, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por lo ajustado de la ropa, o lo escotado de la blusa. Pero cuando llegó a la estancia, se quedó sin aliento al ver a Edward. Él no llevaba la ropa de Charlie, esta vez sabía que tenía ropa que a Jasper le quedaba ajustada, y los vaqueros y la camisa negra, a pesar de que era delgado le sentaban de maravilla. Su cabello cobrizo no se encontraba pegado a su frente si no que estaba peinado de forma desigual y rebelde, sus ojos no necesitaban nada. Eran dorados, brillantes y cubiertos de gruesas pestañas.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto —susurró turbada acercándose a él, como si un imán tirara con fuerza de ella.

—Bella, tengo que alimentarme ahora para poder mantener el control…

—Lo sé —asintió con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía por qué se sentía de esta manera. Él pareció notarlo, y dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Q-Quisiera pedirte algo —balbuceó de pronto, nervioso.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que estés cerca de mí cuando… cuando lo haga. Si es demasiado difícil para ti observar, por lo menos puedes estar cerca, donde pueda sentirte, donde tu aroma llegue a mí. Nunca me he alimentado de otra hembra que no fuera… —sacudió la cabeza—, y… y no sé si pueda hacerlo.

 _¿Cómo será?,_ se preguntó. _¿La sostendrá fuerte entre sus brazos mientras bebe de su garganta?,_ _¿tendrán sexo?_ Bella no estaba segura de soportarlo, y como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, en un impulso la sujetó de las manos, sus ojos dorados fijos en ella.

—¿Imaginarías que soy yo? —pidió, haciéndolo tragar duramente saliva.

—¿E-Eso quisieras? —Bella asintió sin dudar, él le besó la mano—. Eso haré entonces, pensaré en ti cada segundo de mi alimentación. —La miró solemne—. Confía en mí.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar._


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

 _Siniestro_ , el club al que habían asistido por instrucciones de Edward, realmente le hacía honor a su nombre. Era un edificio de un solo piso, rodeado por anuncios de cervezas que brillaban en verde, azul y amarillo, la música que sonaba prometía atraer a auténticos vampiros y al amplio abanico de los de su propia especie que aspiraban a convertirse en uno de ellos.

—S-Será mejor volver a casa… puedo soportar un par de días más… —Bella puso un dedo sobre los labios de Edward.

—No, de ninguna manera haremos eso, encontrarás a uno de tu especie y te alimentarás.

—No quiero faltarte al respeto, Bella. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Él la miró con esos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de remordimiento.

—A-Alimentarse implica… cierta intimidad. —Bien, eso la enfrió lo suficiente hasta robarle un escalofrío.

—No me enojaré, te lo prometo. Es mejor que te alimentes ahora, toma lo suficiente para que no tengamos que volver a pasar por esto pronto, ¿está bien?

—Gracias, ama. —Bella odiaba como a nada en el mundo que él la llamara así, pero esa mirada cruda seguida del beso de nuevo en su mano, la dejó conforme y quizás un poco acalorada.

Así que aquí estaba, junto a sus amigos en el club gótico. La música resonaba en las paredes con tanta fuerza, que a Bella le pareció que estaba afectando a su ritmo cardíaco, haciendo que el pulso le latiese de forma irregular. El olor a perfume, sudor y sexo que flotaba en el ambiente era tan intenso, que casi no podía respirar, aun así, obligó a sus piernas a moverse entre la marea de cuerpos que había en la pista de baile, habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que había visto a Edward, y sus amigos querían un par de bebidas extras, por eso caminaban rumbo a la barra de bebidas.

—Vaya, parece que los tímidos y cohibidos atraen a las chicas como la miel a las abejas —gritó Jasper sobre el ruido.

Bella suspiró ante las palabras… y los hechos. Ahora, mientras veía a Edward, Bella ya no estaba tan segura de que todo este plan fuera una buena idea, y para colmo de colmos, ella también tenía a uno que otro prospecto mirándola lascivamente, los vaqueros de cuero ajustados así como la blusa con profundo escote, estaban atrayendo atención que no necesitaba en esos momentos, no mientras no pudiera fijarse en nada que no fuera su vampiro.

Tener que presenciar esto, cada vez que él tuviera hambre… claro que la iba a molestar, incluso más allá de lo que podía justificar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la joven trató de no pensar en eso, ni tampoco en el hecho de la cantidad de mujeres ahí presentes rodeando al vampiro en la barra de bebidas.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, te quieres unir al club de los tímidos? —preguntó Alice en broma, sin embargo la pizca de celos en su tono, no le pasó desapercibido a nadie.

—Solo tengo ojos para mi alma gemela.

Y dicho eso, Jasper la atrajo a sus brazos en medio de la pista de baile, donde le dio un beso tan profundo, que Bella tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección tan solo para ver justo el momento en que Edward salía por la puerta de emergencias, caminando al lado de la rubia más impresionante que hubiera visto nunca, su belleza descomunal definitivamente no podía ser de este mundo, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: iba a alimentarse de esa mujer.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Nunca te había visto por los alrededores. —Jessica, la hembra frente a él, olisqueó sutilmente el aire, como tratando de reconocer su esencia.

—No… yo, no acostumbro a venir a estos lugares —balbuceó, deseando ser un maldito humano.

Preferiría mil veces ser ese macho humano ebrio que había salido por la puerta casi detrás de ellos, dando tumbos. El sujeto se había abrazado de un árbol donde vomitó, para luego dejarse caer boca abajo sobre la tierra. Edward hubiera aceptado ese destino encantado.

—¿Tampoco acostumbras a alimentarte? —La sola mención del alimento, disparó de nuevo sus colmillos. Estaba famélico.

De pie, junto a él, estaba esta hembra, con un cabello magnífico, hermoso rostro y unos labios que por alguna razón le resultaron muy atractivos. La ropa que llevaba no era totalmente gótica, pero sí mostraba algunos toques: cadenas en las caderas y un par de aros en una de sus orejas, y su sonrisa… Edward contuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Quieres alimentarte de mí? —El ronroneo que abandonó su garganta, más la exposición innecesaria del cuello, casi lo hacen saltar sobre la hembra ahí mismo.

—¿Podría hacerlo de tu muñeca?

La vampira sonrió seductoramente mostrando unos alargados colmillos, para luego inclinarse sobre él, lamiendo su garganta con un cálido y húmedo lengüetazo. La áspera lengua se demoró en su carne y el dolor de todos los recuerdos acumulados recorrió su cuerpo. Apretando los puños, Edward decidió que no le importaba. Lo había llegado a pasar peor con Tanya y algunas de sus compañeras de cama especialmente sádicas.

—De mi muñeca no —ronroneó contra su oreja, sus colmillos raspando el lóbulo—. Hazlo de mi garganta. Y por esta vez, yo no me alimentaré de ti, puedo olerlo, estás demasiado débil, podrías morir si lo hago. —La hembra se recostó contra la fría pared de ladrillo tras ella, con parpados entornados, lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Lo incitó con una sonrisa mientras exponía su cuello. Su voz ronca lo envolvió como un abrazo. Cautivándolo como lo hacía Bella, solo ella tenía ese ímpetu, ese tono que comenzaba a adorar. Con el frenesí del hambre, le pareció que Jessica incluso sonaba como su hembra humana, y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en el dulce sabor que seguramente tendría Bella. Su aroma limpio, puro, su piel suave…

Sus colmillos palpitaron, latiendo al ritmo de la sangre en las venas de Jessica, en un arrebato, la empujó contra la pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras ponía sus labios contra su cálido cuello.

—Te necesito —dijo él con voz ronca. Necesitaba tanto a Bella.

—Sí —jadeó la hembra pero él apenas la escuchó, y mucho menos le importó.

Todo lo que reconocía era el hambre devorador, ocasionado por la pérdida de varias alimentaciones consecutivas, estaba a punto de morir de hambre y sed de sangre. Las glándulas tras sus colmillos hormiguearon cuando pasó su lengua por ellas, liberando el líquido que no era veneno, ese que facilitaría la penetración de piel y proporcionaría un placer intenso, que, aunque no era su propósito, no podía negar a la hembra que tan bondadosamente le estaba proporcionando su vena.

—Ahora. —La orden naturalmente logró su objetivo, por lo que con un gruñido, él arremetió, hundiendo sus colmillos en su tierna carne—. Sí —gimió—, eso es.

Jessica meció sus caderas contra él, en una doble invitación. Sexo y sangre. Ella le daría ambas, y cuando envolvió una esbelta pierna en su cintura, ondulándose contra su imprudente erección, contuvo un escalofrío. Los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos de la hembra, con cada presión que él hacía sobre su vena lo hicieron estallar en sudor. El macho estaba a punto de empujarla. No llevaba ni un par de succiones pero se sentía acorralado, asqueado. Y a pesar de que cálida sangre se derramaba por su garganta, iba a detenerse... pero entonces el viento cambió.

Olor a frutos. Ese olor a lavanda puro y una pizca de pimienta… su hembra humana estaba cerca, y a pesar de lo que había prometido, estaba molesta.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward tenía a una mujer de cabello como el oro fijada a la pared, con los dientes enterrados firmemente en su garganta, y aunque ambos estaban completamente vestidos, la mujer lo estaba montando como si estuviera desnuda, jadeando y gimiendo en completo éxtasis.

Bella contuvo el aliento, mientras que un inexplicable sentimiento de dolor e ira le atravesaba el corazón. Le había dicho que no se enojaría y de verdad, enojada no estaba. Esto era algo más, era como una lluvia de espinas enterrándosele en la piel. Se mordisqueó el labio conteniendo todas aquellas emociones, porque algo le decía que Edward de alguna manera podía leerle los pensamientos y se detendría, y aunque eso sería estupendo, no era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Ella no era lo que él necesitaba para sobrevivir.

El pensamiento la sobrecogió, haciéndola sentirse paralizada e inútil de una manera que no podía explicarse. El gruñido bajo e intenso, brotó de lo más hondo del pecho del vampiro, al tiempo que se retiraba de la garganta de la mujer. Bella parpadeó asombrada al ver aquellos colmillos luciendo el doble del tamaño en que alguna vez los había visto, y cuando él deslizó la lengua por las punciones que había hecho, sellando la herida y robándole un suave gemido a la rubia, Bella retrocedió, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Se sentía como una maldita fisgona en un momento tan íntimo.

—Espera —jadeó la vampira, sosteniéndolo por el brazo—. Estoy aquí ofreciéndote lo que sea, mi cuerpo, mi vena, ¿pero tú deseas a la humana?

—Gracias por tu vena —susurró Edward. La rubia suspiró, luciendo no muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Se ve que eres un novato en todo esto, fóllate a la humana, quítate esa curiosidad. —Lo empujó levemente con el hombro antes de pasar a su lado—. Te veré en otra ocasión, no lo dudo.

Bella se quedó quieta, aturdida y confundida por todo aquello, quería buscar a sus amigos y marcharse, pero un segundo después, fue su turno de encontrarse presionada contra la pared, por un enorme cuerpo que olía a miel y flores. Ella gritó, el corazón le latía frenéticamente, a punto de salirse del pecho, pero entonces de forma inesperada, un sonido sensual y rítmico llegó a sus oídos, Bella se sorprendió. Y más cuando constató que procedía de Edward. Él estaba ronroneando, su rostro clavado en su cuello. La joven se estremeció mientras el vampiro inhalaba profundamente su piel, y luego esos labios suaves y delgados estaban apenas acariciando su cuello, esos mismos labios que habían estado en la garganta de la vampira mientras ella lo envolvía con su pierna y se arqueaba y…

La joven respiró hondo tratando de controlarse, nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona violenta… al menos hasta hoy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Esto… Edward, deberías soltarme.

Sí, la hembra tenía razón. Debería soltarla, el problema era que no podía hacerlo, ni aunque quisiera, la tenía grabada a fuego en los sentidos al haber permanecido durante y después de su alimentación. Y quizás ahora Edward era un peligro para ella, porque estaba terriblemente excitado, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a la humana, pero no se sentía capaz de controlarse frente a otros humanos o vampiros o lo que fuera, si es que ella lo obligaba a irse. La alimentación siempre ocasionaba como efecto secundario la necesidad de aparearse, tomar una vena y tener relaciones al mismo tiempo, era como una comunión. Al faltar el sexo, el cuerpo de los vampiros quedaba ardiendo en llamas, sin hambre, pero no satisfecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró con la voz ronca sin poder dejar de oler el delgado cuello de su ama—. Te sientes enojada y frustrada pero… no solo eso… —murmuró oliendo el aire cargado de esa esencia, que en algún momento Tanya también había demostrado…—. ¿Estás celosa, Bella?

Con sumo esfuerzo se retiró de su cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos, sin embargo no pudo dejar de sostenerla entre sus brazos. Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio, Edward sonrió torcidamente, le gustaba que hiciera eso, se veía encantadora. Sus ojos castaños eran tan transparentes, de un castaño especial, de un tono distinto al de la corteza de los pinos… Además el cabello de su hembra tenía un precioso matiz rojizo, como caoba, Edward se imaginó que bajo la luz del sol, proyectaría un brillo singular.

—¿Lees mis pensamientos? —El vampiro frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza de forma negativa—. ¿Cómo puedes saber siempre qué es lo que pienso?

—No lo sé —murmuró inclinándose de nuevo contra su cuello, incapaz de apartarse de la embriagadora esencia de la humana—. Simplemente digo lo que percibo por medio del olfato, es algo de vampiros, supongo.

—Fue horrible verte ahí. —Su voz había sonado quebrada, como si ella quisiera llorar. Edward pudo sentirlo incluso, se puso tenso ante las emociones de la humana, por lo que la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ama, esa hembra no significa nada, y-yo no… —Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa—. No lo volveré a hacer.

—No digas tonterías —sonrió, aunque aquello no llegó a sus ojos—. Es algo que tienes que hacer, no es opcional… y vaya, el color de tus ojos ahora es completamente dorado, son hermosos aunque la mirada parece difusa. —El vampiro sonrió apenado.

—La alimentación nos deja en una especie de trance… pronto se me pasará, lo siento.

Bella estiró la mano, acariciando su mejilla y puede que el vampiro aún estuviera bajo los efectos de la excitación, porque no había justificación alguna para que reclinara la mejilla contra su palma, en busca de su toque.

—No lo sientas. ¿Te gustó?, sé honesto conmigo.

—El sabor sí, la hembra no —negó fervientemente—, además pensé en ti todo el tiempo, imaginé que eras tú, Bella.

—Bien —sonrió, esta vez de forma genuina—. Porque quiero que siempre pienses en mí cuando hagas eso.

Edward parpadeó aturdido por cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las palabras de la hembra, algo primitivo e instintivo le gritaba que ella de alguna manera le pertenecía. Sin tiempo para pensarlo, se encontró colocando las manos alrededor de la garganta de la humana, acariciando con los pulgares las venas ahí marcadas.

—Ama… yo querría… ojalá pudieras sentir la complejidad, toda la confusión que siento cuando estoy contigo, me gustaría poder explicarlo, pero ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que siento.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —susurró inclinándose con suavidad hacia él, haciéndolo suspirar—. De verdad quiero saber.

—Por un lado te he explicado del hambre que siento y lo difícil que es manejar la alimentación, p-pero nunca te he contado de dónde provengo, ni de lo que me vi obligado a hacer durante toda mi vida… —respiró hondo tratando de mantener los recuerdos a raya—. Siempre me alimenté de la misma hembra mientras nos apareábamos, porque es algo biológico, mi cuerpo siempre respondía a ella incluso aunque la odiara. —Sintió a la humana tensarse entre sus brazos, por lo que incapaz de soportar esa mirada, se refugió en la curva de su cuello—. Pero ésta es la primera vez que consumo de otra hembra, y no… no sé cómo manejarlo, no puedo explicar la extensión de lo que sentí alimentándome de ella mientras pensaba en ti.

—Bueno, yo tampoco he sido honesta respecto a lo que siento. —Con suavidad, pero con firmeza, Bella tiró de su cabello mandando una descarga erótica por todo su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, poniéndolo nervioso—. Por eso hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Lo que sea, ama.

Entonces Bella se inclinó hacia él, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, mandando ese sentimiento de opresión al límite. Edward apretó los puños a los lados, obligándose a mantenerse sereno frente a la hembra.

—Lo que quiero es un beso. —La joven lo miró con gesto tranquilizador al ver que se tensaba—. No tiene que ser un beso de agradecimiento, ni tampoco apasionado, solo quiero que me beses…

Pero mientras los segundos pasaban y al ver que Edward no respondía, ni tampoco hacía ademán de moverse, Bella sintió ganas de morirse ahí mismo.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Si Bella pudiera devolver el tiempo, no pediría mucho.

Con dos minutos bastaría. Solo ese par de minutos necesitaba para borrar lo que le había pedido a Edward. Un beso debería ser la cosa más sencilla del mundo, algo que ni siquiera debería pedirse, que normalmente fluye con una mirada, pero aquí en un callejón oscuro con música electrónica tronando del otro lado de las paredes, el rostro del vampiro indicaba que para él, al menos, esa petición era como una condena de muerte.

Podía sentirlo no solo lleno de miedo, sus ojos dorados expresaban el terror absoluto, duro y vivido, un miedo que no era solo algo que le pasó en el pasado si no que parecía real, actual, ese temor que le estaba consumiendo el alma mientras la miraba.

—Edward, lo siento yo no quería… no necesito… —Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Dame un momento, por favor… —suplicó relamiéndose los labios—, solo debo, c-concentrarme, solo dame un segundo…

—No, olvídalo —sonrió cálida, acariciando su mejilla—. No sabía que te resultaba tan desagradable. —Él se echó hacia atrás con un siseo.

—¿Desagradable? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El mismo día que nos conocimos tú me… me besaste, y tengo que admitir que aunque me sorprendió mucho, me gustó —sacudió la cabeza—, debí suponer que solo lo hacías para agradecerme.

—Lo siento —susurró bajando la mirada—, es la única forma en que sé dar las gracias.

—¿Besando? —Él se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Y dando placer… sexual.

—Sí, bien. Ahora me siento como una violadora —murmuró Bella antes de reírse de forma incrédula—. No puedo creer que te pidiera esto, nunca fue mi intención obligarte a nada, no sé qué me pasa, yo… —sacudió de nuevo la cabeza—, ¿nos vamos a casa ahora?

—Soy un vampiro, Bella. —La miró como si fuera una criatura—. Es mi naturaleza ser un depredador, sientes toda esa excitación por culpa de todo lo que proyectamos para atraer a nuestras presas.

—¿Insinúas que estoy confundida porque soy una presa? —Él aspiró profundamente, sus fosas nasales dilatándose.

—No… tú —parpadeó confundido—, de verdad te gusto, quieres esto.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es ir a casa.

Intentó empujarlo, pero para su asombro, sus músculos ahora eran más sólidos, tenía casi la complexión de Jasper. Lo miró intentando parecer enfadada, pero sus orbes dorados brillaban, su expresión concentrada. Sus brazos de pronto se afianzaron a los lados de su cabeza, encarcelándola con su cuerpo, algo que sin duda debería tenerla gritando. Un vampiro la tenía aprisionada y el brillo en sus ojos y la punta de sus colmillos asomando por sus labios, debería haber encendido alarmas, no su libido.

—Quiero… Quiero que tú borres de mi memoria a Tanya, quiero besarte, Bella. Pero ¿crees que puedas tener paciencia?, ¿podrás ir lento conmigo?

—Sí —jadeó todavía incapaz de comprender en dónde estaba su moral o su instinto de preservación—. No te tocaré en ninguna otra parte, solo mis labios en los tuyos.

Él la miró con ese conflicto aún plasmado en el rostro, estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, una chispa de curiosidad y deseo bailaba en sus preciosos ojos, llamándola. Así que subiendo sobre las puntas de sus pies, Bella apoyó con cuidado las manos en su pecho y luego, sin dejar de mirarlo, posó los labios sobre los suyos con el más fino de los roces, una vez que él no intentó apartarse ni moverla, entonces hizo presión sobre su boca. Esta vez Edward contuvo el aliento.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados.

—Intenta relajarte, no te haré daño, lo prometo, ¿confías en mí? —Él tan solo asintió.

Así que teniendo cuidado de no provocarle algún ataque de pánico, Bella sujetó con suavidad sus mejillas, su tacto pareció relajarlo, por lo que animada comenzó a acariciar su rígida mandíbula antes de lanzarse de nuevo a su boca. Sus labios eran delgados, suaves como pétalos de flor, y el sabor era indescriptible, oscuro y dulce, definitivamente algo que no era de este mundo. Y de pronto, sucedió algo que no se esperaba al menos esta noche. Él comenzó a devolverle el beso, fue un movimiento imperceptible de sus labios, pero ella pudo sentirlo. Así que animada por ello, continuó acariciando su rostro, deslizando los dedos con suavidad y lentitud hacia su nuca, acariciando el cabello ahí.

—Todo está bien —susurró contra sus labios—, conmigo estás a salvo.

Sus palabras carecían de todo sentido común. Nadie estaba a salvo con lo que estaban haciendo, ni él, ni mucho menos ella. Sin embargo, Edward le creía. Lo supo porque inclinó la cabeza hacia ella para que no le costara tanto trabajo estar de puntillas, lo supo en el momento en que suspiró contra su boca, su cuerpo relajándose pese a que sus brazos no la estaban estrechando, por el contrario, se mantenían firmemente sobre la pared tras ella. Pero sus labios, esos maravillosos labios tanteaban ahora con suavidad y cuidado su boca.

Era increíblemente excitante, la sangre le hervía a la joven bajo la piel, su respiración regular perdió el ritmo, volviéndose un violento jadeo, sin pensarlo enredó los dedos en su suave cabello rojizo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, su lengua asomó para encontrar la del vampiro, siendo recibida por un leve gemido, aquello fue como combustible para Bella y sin pensarlo, la joven se adhirió al cuerpo del vampiro, dejándole sentir cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo. Contra su vientre, el calor y los deseos de su enorme verga presionaron. Bella gimió en la boca de Edward, quería que extendiera los brazos y la arrastrara hacia él, pero por el contrario, al segundo siguiente, él se retiró con un gruñido. Bella parpadeó aturdida, encontrándolo a más de dos metros lejos de ella, y al ver la expresión fiera y sigilosa en sus ojos dorados, recordó sus advertencias.

Edward no era un humano.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—Lo siento —balbuceó la hembra, con las mejillas encendidas, su respiración aún irregular.

El macho respiró hondo tratando de ordenar un poco su mente. Esta era la primera vez que besaba a alguien por gusto, la primera vez que quería estar con una hembra sin verse obligado y la sensación de poder conducir el beso, de poder sentirse un tanto superior lo hizo sentirse eufórico. Hasta que ella había comenzado a perder el control. Edward supo que necesitaba parar cuando algo muy básico y antiguo dentro de él comenzó a despertar, invitándolo a acercarla, y no solo para abrazarla. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, moviéndose, liberando su deseo no satisfecho. En cierta forma, eso parecía lo correcto, pero no lo era ni de cerca. Ella era una humana, además una limpia y pura, una hembra de valía que no merecía tener a un esclavo sucio dentro de su cuerpo.

—No te disculpes —susurró desde su posición, donde el olor salvaje y crudo de su hembra era menos fuerte.

—¿Vamos a casa? —Estiró la mano, pidiéndole que volviera a ella.

Edward miró de su mano a sus ojos. Bella era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, solamente ella podía hacerlo volver de la oscuridad, solo ella lograba que se sintiera como un ser vivo, alguien real. Pero también la estaba poniendo en peligro, porque era una humana, y él necesitaba muchas cosas que no había manera de que ella pudiera darle, y el hecho de que solamente las quisiera de ella, resultaba peligroso para ambos.

Por eso, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, cayendo en el embrujo de su sonrisa, y más aún cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de sus labios:

—Llévame por favor a casa, ama.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen mi tardanza._


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward no recordaba sentirse tan lleno de energía, desde… nunca, y la sensación era tan abrumadora, que sentía ganas de gritar.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el norte por la interestatal, como le decía Jasper, los ojos de Edward devoraban el mundo que lo rodeaba. Cada cosa le resultaba una fuente de fascinación, desde las filas de vehículos a cada lado de la calle, pasando por las estructuras llamadas edificios, hasta el frío abrazador que entraba cada vez que él abría la ventana del auto.

Lo cual sucedía más o menos cada diez minutos. Edward necesitaba respirar el aire, le resultaba tan complejo. Lleno de olores buenos y malos, metálicos y dulces, sucios y deliciosos. Era tan distinto al lugar de donde provenía, donde todo olía a sangre, a sudor y sexo… o a veces incluso muerte. Bajó rápidamente la ventana de nuevo, la ráfaga de aire que entró golpeando su cara y enredándole el cabello lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Y cada vez que abría la ventana, el macho miraba a la humana, y la encontraba sonriéndole.

Su belleza era cautivadora, y su bondad era algo que Edward aún no lograba comprender, Tanya por el contrario, siempre lo había tenido en constante necesidad. Nunca lo dejaba satisfacerse lo suficiente de su vena, porque se excitaba viéndolo rogar, y luego cuando lo asaltaba la necesidad de aparearse mientras se alimentaba, también se lo negaba. Siempre encontraba formas de torturarlo, pero cuando Edward había decidido morir, todo había ido a peor. Sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward era irreal. La forma en la que su constitución había cambiado en tan solo un par de horas por alimentarse, tenía a sus amigos también al borde de la histeria.

—Seguro el sistema inmunológico tiene algo que ver con esto —reflexionó Jasper, deteniéndose fuera de su pequeña casa—. La sangre de los vampiros debe ser más fuerte, y regenera todo al ser consumida.

—¿Podemos beber sangre de vampiro? —inquirió Alice de forma socarrona, pero Edward negó rápidamente.

—No, podría resultar mortal para ustedes… por lo que he escuchado.

—¿Un día me dejarás sacar un poco para analizarla?—pidió Jasper.

—Algún día. —Bella abrió la puerta del auto, tirando de la mano de Edward para que descendieran—. Ahora estoy rendida y mañana me espera una larga jornada. Muchas gracias por todo, chicos.

Sus amigos se despidieron entonces, Jasper por supuesto, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Edward, al ver que se sujetaban de las manos. El vampiro por supuesto lo percibió y amenazó con soltarla, pero Bella lo sujetó más fuerte, impidiéndoselo, logrando un resoplido por parte de Jasper antes de que arrancaran el auto.

—Ese macho te aprecia lo suficiente, él y su hembra son buenas personas. —Bella sonrió mientras abría la puerta, su manera de referirse a las personas siempre le parecía extraña.

—Son mis únicos amigos, no tengo hermanos y desde la muerte de mis padres, me quedé sola. —Él se tensó, sus ojos incluso dilatándose ligeramente.

—Mi hermana debe de odiarme. —Bajó la mirada hasta el nivel del suelo, antes de sentarse al borde de uno de los sillones.

Bella supo que presionarlo en un momento como ese quizás no era lo más indicado, pero necesitaba saber. No podía creer cuánto anhelaba saber más de él, cuánto necesitaba de Edward en su vida, y eso la tenía abrumada, pero nunca había sido una persona que no diera todo de sí. Bella no escondía sus sentimientos, ni tampoco le gustaba que las personas le ocultaran cosas.

—¿No podemos ayudarla?

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un segundo estaba de pie en la cocina con un vaso de agua en las manos, y al otro se encontraba envuelta entre los brazos de Edward, el vaso estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo mientras él enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

—Tú no puedes acercarte nunca a ese lugar. —La fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo, le robó de forma parcial el aire—. Eres demasiado hermosa, demasiado buena, Tanya te haría pedazos en cuanto te viera.

—¿Quién es Tanya? —jadeó entre sus brazos.

—Es una vampira despreciable, no hablemos de ella por favor, Bella.

—Si tiene a tu hermana, definitivamente necesitamos capturarla o denunciarla, no puede retenerla contra su voluntad. —El vampiro suspiró sobre su cabello, para luego liberarla.

—Nosotros no nos regimos por las mismas reglas que ustedes. O al menos eso supongo, porque nadie nunca acudió a mis mensajes de auxilio, incluso ahora, veo a los de mi especie caminando entre ustedes sin que nadie parezca salir afectado por ello… —miró hacia la ventana—, aunque quizás deba preguntarle a Jessica, ella podría orientarme…

—Te refieres a la rubia de la que te alimentaste. —El tono mordaz y celoso que salió de sus labios la sorprendió.

Bella no era rubia ni tenía senos particularmente grandes, pero caderas suntuosas sí, por ese lado no había problema, además se sentía bastante segura de poder… un momento, pero ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? Y sin embargo, sin derecho o con él, la idea de que él compartiera esa intimidad otra vez con alguna otra vampira la hacía sublevarse. Pensar que pudiera haber otras vampiras cerca, buscando consumar todo el acto… todo eso la convertía en una mujer violenta.

Cuando escuchó de nuevo ese sensual ronroneo, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando fijamente, la joven sacudió la cabeza de esas ideas de exterminar a todas las vampiras de la Tierra, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Estás tan celosa —murmuró con esa voz suya, aterciopelada y ronca.

—Bueno, no es para que te creas tanto. —Él sonrió.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí… —La sonrisa desapareció abruptamente—. Tanya… ella era mi ama, mi dueña, podría decirse que mi malditamente todo, y no porque la apreciara, en mi vida solo he sentido odio al pensar en ella. No recuerdo a mis padres, p-pero Rosalie dice que eran buenos, que nos querían, nos secuestraron cuando yo apenas era una cría. Mi hermana me explicó que el cautiverio era debido a nuestra sangre.

—¿Cómo es eso? —inquirió Bella llena de curiosidad, él nunca antes había querido contarle nada. Edward suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—No soy un vampiro mestizo, ninguno de mis padres era humano, por lo que tanto Rosalie como yo somos de raza pura, no estamos contaminados c-como diría Tanya. Eso me diferenciaba de los demás esclavos, por eso me tenía en exclusivo para ella, y no se alimentaba de nadie que no fuera yo… al parecer no quedamos muchos. Y mi hermana… bueno ella… —respiró hondo—, ella solo estaba ahí para poder someterme, al hacerle daño a ella yo cedía a cualquier cosa… y yo la dejé, la dejé a su suerte…

Bella se acercó cuidadosamente al vampiro, sin atreverse a tocarlo. El aire a su alrededor, olía a miel y tenía un ligero aroma a fresco… pero también había algo más. Un olor a colonia. Una fragancia de flores que resultaba al mismo tiempo suntuosa y placentera, pero que también provocaba un irrefrenable impulso de huir. Aun así no se amedrentó.

—Odio a esa mujer, te juro que si pudiera, sería yo misma quien la sacara al sol, esto no se puede quedar así, no descansaré hasta verla ardiendo. —Él pareció sorprendido, olfateó el aire antes de sonreír.

—Lo harías.

—Por supuesto que lo haría —refunfuñó.

—Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como tú —susurró mirándola intensamente—, a tu lado no me siento como si fuera una propiedad, ni tampoco me siento tan carcomido por la culpa de haber abandonado a mi hermana a su suerte.

—Solo estabas tratando de sobrevivir.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ama… tan solo mi lealtad. —Bella sonrió acercándose a él, con cuidado posó la mano en su corazón que latía frenético.

—Con eso es más que suficiente, Edward. No te pido nada más.

* * *

 _Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y recomendaciones, y bueno, les respondo que trato de actualizar diariamente si nada se me atraviesa._


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¿No tienes los documentos de los Cullen? —Bella suspiró mientras miraba a su jefe

—¿Lo has vuelto a perder, James? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Juraría que me los dejaste en el escritorio, pero no sé, ¿me ayudas a buscar? —La joven suspiró mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe—. Pediré algo para que comamos, en lo que buscas esos papeles. —Bella elevó una ceja.

—¿En lo que solo yo los busco?

—Por favor, Bella. Los señores Cullen vendrán por la noche, quieren saber cómo van las cosas con su demanda y si los conocieras… —suspiró—, siempre les he tenido un tanto de reserva, y estoy seguro de que serían capaces de matarme si no les tengo una respuesta, o peor aún, si no encuentro el expediente. En cuanto acabemos con su caso me deslindaré de ellos, si no fuera por el dinero…

Y mientras James parloteaba acerca del dinero y cómo esa familia nunca escatimaba en pagarle, la joven se dedicó a buscar el expediente de forma apresurada, quería volver cuanto antes a casa.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Bella entrando a casa, llevaba un vestido, como ella lo llamaba, que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, provocando que el macho contuviera el aliento ante su belleza.

—Bien, gracias. Me comí todo el jamón de pavo, espero no te moleste, ama. Es d-decir —se sonrojó—, Bella. También estuve viendo tu colección de ¿discos?, nunca había visto uno, es más, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escuché algo de música —confesó de forma tímida—, pero no me vayas a malinterpretar. —Se puso repentinamente nervioso—. No toqué el sistema de sonido, no estaba tratando de invadir tu privacidad, tan solo quería conocer más, lo siento tanto…

Se sentía ridículo, con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón bombeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, la vergüenza le nubló incluso el pensamiento hasta casi marearlo. La humana se rio, el sonido inundando la pequeña habitación, alivió un poco su creciente inseguridad, y se relajó aún más cuando la vio ir en su dirección y acariciarle la mejilla.

Era algo que ella hacía sin importar sus reticencias. A la hembra no le importaba si él lucía y se sentía incómodo con su proximidad. Cada vez que la olía, solo podía percibir el olor a fruta y curiosidad, aunque a veces le parecía detectar cierto deseo, a estas alturas podía leerla fácilmente.

—No pasa nada, Edward. ¿Quieres escuchar un poco de música?

—Eso me encantaría, ama.

—¿Y bailarías conmigo? —El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es bailar?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Bella sonrió mientras estiraba la mano hacia Edward.

—No te asustes, pero debemos estar muy juntos para que te enseñe, ¿te gustaría? —Él sonrió de esa forma tímida y torcida tan suya.

—Sí. —Bella sonrió, deslizando con cuidado las manos de sus hombros a su cuello, donde enroscó los brazos.

—¿Está bien así? —Él asintió un tanto nervioso—. Ponme las manos en la cintura. —Un tanto reticente, pero lo hizo—. Bien. Ahora solo sígueme.

Entonces comenzó a balancearse. Al principio él pareció confundido, pero al cabo de unos minutos estaba balanceándose junto a ella, animada por ello, la joven apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, respirando su aroma embriagador.

—¿Te gusta? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta, contra su mejilla el pecho de Edward de pronto estaba tenso. Bella se separó de inmediato para verlo, tenía el rostro perturbado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu olor… h-hueles a otro macho. —Bella frunció el ceño, sin comprenderlo.

—No he estado con nadie.

—Lo sé, tu virtud sigue intacta, puedo olerlo. —La joven se ruborizó antes de suspirar.

—Es bueno cuando alguien puede detectar de esa manera que sigo siendo virgen. —Rodó los ojos ante lo absurdo de la situación—. Y, bueno, hoy estuve con James, es mi jefe.

—¿Jefe, como de tu clan? —Ella se echó a reír.

—Trabajo para él y por mis servicios recibo un sueldo, así es como vivimos los humanos. Trabajas para alguien, te pagan y de esa forma te compras comida, casa… hoy pasé todo el día buscando unos expedientes a su lado, supongo que eso es lo que percibes. —El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—Estoy tan irritado por ese olor, yo ah… —Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿Tú qué? —Bella detuvo el paso.

—No creo conveniente decirlo, ama, yo… —Sacudió la cabeza. Bella respiró hondo.

—Dímelo. —Ante la orden él no pudo contener el impulso de contestarle.

—Me siento un tanto territorial y posesivo.

—¿Estás celoso? —inquirió halagada.

—¿Esto es estar celoso? —Se inclinó sobre su cabello, donde aspiró su aroma, antes de gruñir—. Sí, creo que estoy celoso, no me gusta su olor en ti.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para remediarlo? —Su voz baja, era claramente una invitación implícita, no quería presionarlo a otro beso, pero si de esta manera lograba al menos eso, le pediría a James incluso que respirara sobre su cabello.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La hembra no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que para un vampiro significaba estar celoso. No se parecía ni de cerca a lo que un humano pudiera sentir, el deseo de ir a rasgar la garganta de ese macho que había osado estar tan cerca de su hembra, era casi doloroso, el instinto territorial circulando por sus venas solo dejaba claro lo que ya sabía, que había establecido un lazo con ella. Y ¿qué haría para remediarlo? Bueno, la necesidad de marcarla con los colmillos mientras se empujaba dentro de ella realmente no parecía una opción viable, al menos no ahora, ni mucho menos en este mundo de humanos.

Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos sintiendo contra su piel la suavidad del vestido de la humana, la tibieza de su cuerpo mezclándose con su propio calor. Ella tenía todo el peso apoyado sobre su pecho y sus maravillosos ojos oscuros aguardando una respuesta. Su larga cabellera adornando su adorable rostro, realmente le gustaría hundir la cara allí, en el cabello de la hembra. Tal vez podría rozarle la mejilla con los labios, y si a ella no le molestaba, encontrar el camino hacia su cuello y así... podría besarla en la garganta. Con mucho cuidado.

—Tú me deseas —ronroneó oliendo aquella fragancia que su hembra desprendía cuando estaban juntos.

—Sí, claro que te deseo.

—¿Por qué? —No se podía imaginar que ella quisiera estar con un esclavo—. Si ni siquiera sé besar. —Bella ladeó la cabeza, sus oscuros ojos escaneándolo.

—Nunca he estado con un hombre, he tenido algún que otro novio pero nada importante, sin embargo contigo me siento diferente.

—¿Qué es un novio? —Ella se rio, el sonido musical robándole un escalofrío.

—Es como… ¿una pareja?

—Un compañero, ¿tuviste muchos compañeros? —La joven resopló.

—No, nunca he sido una rompecorazones. Y si ya he satisfecho tu curiosidad, creo que deberías besarme.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —La humana volvió a sonreír al tiempo que sujetaba sus mejillas, sus ojos bailando con cierta emoción.

—No necesitas preguntar. —Al segundo siguiente, sus sedosos labios estaban de nuevo sobre los del vampiro.

* * *

 _Gracias a todas por su interés tanto en la historia como en mi persona, les mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por comentar._


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward secretamente adoraba dormir al lado de Bella, bueno, ella dormía, él… la contemplaba con fascinación. Como vampiro, únicamente podía dormir de día ya que no había nada que hacer para él, así que las escasas horas que compartía con Bella conversando las aprovechaba al máximo, el resto… bueno, las utilizaba para mirarla.

—¿Estás despierto? —balbuceó ella de pronto con la voz ronca, tallando sus ojos.

—Sí, ama. Lo siento, duerme de nuevo, iré a la sala.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —susurró, deslizándose sobre las mantas hasta llegar a él.

A la hembra le gustaba dormir así, abrazada a él, lo que resultaba sumamente difícil ya que a veces se sentía claustrofóbico, pero bastaba con que aspirara ese aroma frutal para que pudiera calmarse. Ya no era ningún esclavo.

—No, solo… no duermo durante la noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque duermo todo el día —se rio entre dientes.

—¿Esa fue una risa? —Edward se ruborizó desviando la mirada—. Sí lo fue —sonrió acercándose hasta sujetar su mejilla—. Fue hermosa, me gustaría escucharla de nuevo.

—No sé cómo hacerla otra vez.

—Sé que no, pero pronto será tan natural como respirar.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Por nada. —Se recostó con suavidad sobre su pecho—. Y entonces… si no tienes sueño, ¿te gustaría besarme? —La parte de los besos cada vez era más frecuente, y Edward podía pasarse una buena parte de la noche fantaseando con ello.

—Sí, me gustaría eso, ama.

—Y a mí me gustaría que lo hicieras —murmuró inclinándose hacia sus labios.

—Yo te gusto —ronroneó contra su boca, ese aroma dulce y excitante que solamente ella desprendía, desplegándose a su alrededor.

—Sí, ¿yo te gusto a ti, Edward? —Él aspiró profundo, sus fosas nasales dilatándose.

—Sí, tanto como el jamón de pavo. —Bella se rio.

—Espero gustarte más que eso, con el tiempo, claro.

—Ama… no fue mi intención ofenderte… —comenzó a balbucear, pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo los labios contra los suyos.

El beso esta vez fue diferente, porque a pesar de que la humana estaba de nuevo sujetándolo, de alguna manera Edward no se sintió acorralado, ni con deseos de huir. Y mientras cerraba los ojos, tuvo cuidado como siempre con ella, no quería lastimarla con los colmillos, los cuales latían al ritmo de su corazón, eran sumamente sensibles. De forma inesperada, los labios de la hembra comenzaron a volverse más insistentes, una de sus manos se enredó en su cabello aferrando su cabeza firmemente contra la suya, haciéndolo jadear.

De nuevo ella estaba cruzando los límites de su control, a pesar de que cada vez le resultaba más fácil aceptar ese delicioso sabor dulce de su excitación, cierto miedo lo recorría al compararla inconscientemente con Tanya, claro, no era como si su hembra fuera a violarlo, ni siquiera podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara, pero el miedo latente estaba ahí, y lo peor, no quería profanar su cuerpo de ninguna manera, sin embargo, cuando aquellos sedosos labios empujaron los suyos y su lengua se encontró con la suya, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gruñido satisfactorio.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward era tan inseguro, tanteando el camino a través de su boca, con un cuidado descomunal que hacía que todo su cuerpo rugiera en anhelo, Bella se sentía sumamente excitada por la idea de enseñarle, y pese a que estaba claro que él tenía mayor conocimiento en cuanto al sexo, ella sentía que ambos eran vírgenes en esto, y quería experimentar todo cuanto pudiera con él. Por eso cuando Edward se separó de su boca, respirando de forma entrecortada, Bella no se sintió mal, esa era su reacción natural, alejarla pese a que podía sentir que el vampiro quería seguir. Él la deseaba, pero al parecer no iba a hacer ningún movimiento pronto.

—Quiero tocarte —murmuró acariciando con ternura su cabello.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea…

—Si es insoportable solo dime que pare, y lo haré, ¿confías en mí? —El vampiro asintió un tanto cauteloso.

Bella empezó entonces acariciándole el brazo, deslizando con premura los dedos por la suave piel, de arriba abajo, demostrándole que no haría nada que lo incomodara, él por su lado, seguía el movimiento con ojos aprensivos, su respiración era un tanto irregular, mientras observaba cómo los músculos se estremecían y temblaban a medida que ella los tocaba. La joven pensó en ese punto que debería parar, las caricias no deberían parecer una tortura, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, por el contrario, lo acarició lentamente, permitiendo que el vampiro se acostumbrara a sentirla, y solo cuando estuvo segura de que se sentía cómodo, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los labios contra los bíceps, con cuidado besó el hombro, luego la clavícula, antes de frotar suavemente sus senos contra su torso, el vampiro se sacudió con fuerza, mas ella no se asustó, por el contrario, se inclinó a su cuello donde besó y lamió antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Edward soltó un gemido que resonó como un rumor dentro de su pecho, antes de dejar escapar el aire de manera ruidosa.

—¿Estás bien con esto?

—N-No lo sé —jadeó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos un poco más?

—Sí... un poco más.

Cuando Bella lo miró, pudo apreciar los colmillos, eran afilados, blancos y largos… y habían sido diseñados con la única finalidad de clavarse en las gargantas para absorber sangre, aun así, en lugar de bajarle la libido, el pensamiento de que él se alimentara de ella, casi la llevó al borde del orgasmo. Por alguna razón, aquello fue como una corriente eléctrica que la humedeció entre los muslos.

—Quiero subirme completamente encima de ti, ¿puedo? —Edward parpadeó un par de veces antes de relamerse los labios.

—P-Preferiría no intentarlo... —susurró.

—Si es insoportable solo dilo. —Así que Bella deslizó con cuidado una pierna a su alrededor, y sin perder contacto visual subió la otra quedando completamente a horcajadas sobre su cintura, pero entonces él se puso rígido, luego se estremeció sacudiendo la cabeza.

—N-No, no, no, bájate ahora, ¡ahora! —rugió.

El pecho de Bella se encogió, tan fuerte, que cada latido del corazón dolía, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Se bajó rápidamente, sintiéndose estúpida ante la repentina realidad innegable, y luego se quedó paralizada en un fango lodoso de culpa. Le había causado tanto dolor a Edward al empujarlo a cosas que él no quería, tan solo porque ella estaba terriblemente excitada. Bella le dio la espalda, lágrimas de vergüenza picaron en sus ojos. Él había dicho que no quería intentarlo, y sin embargo ella lo había presionado.

No era mejor que esa maldita vampira captora, de eso no le quedaban dudas ahora.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, algunas dudas que tenían las respondí por inbox, que estén bien._


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de decirle a Edward que se iría a dormir al cuarto de invitados para concederle el espacio que, al parecer, le resultaba imposible darle, un brazo se deslizó suavemente por su cintura, robándole el aliento cuando fue arrastrada hacia un pecho duro y cálido.

—Lo siento tanto, ama. —Su largo cuerpo estaba contra su espalda. Su mano descendió sobre su brazo y comenzó a acariciarlo tentativamente—. Soy yo quien debe sentirse culpable, no tú. —Su voz era un murmullo suave contra su cabello.

—No, Edward, soy yo… soy como un monstruo, no sabes cuánto siento haberte obligado a esto, soy peor que esa maldita de Tanya, yo…

El vampiro sujetó su mentón, forzándola a que lo mirara, su espalda quedó entonces contra el colchón. La miró a través de sus preciosos ojos dorados como la miel, antes de recoger con uno de sus dedos una lágrima inoportuna que había abandonado los ojos de la joven. Sin previo aviso se la llevó a la boca, probándola.

—Tus lágrimas saben a lluvia fresca, y son hermosas, como tú. Sin embargo no quiero verlas nunca más en ti, no quiero que estés triste ni mucho menos que te compares con esa hembra.

—Estoy tan avergonzada —balbuceó, haciendo que Edward negara.

—Es mi culpa, debí decirte que eso me recordaba a Tanya. Pero ya no quiero hablar de esa hembra, ¿puedo… puedo ser yo quien esté encima de ti? Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo, no tendrás que cargar con mi peso.

El color de sus ojos ahora era totalmente distinto, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con el inconfundible matiz dorado. Bella casi podía jurar que había pasión en ellos, pero no veía cómo, después de lo que ella le había hecho.

—No quiero que hagamos esto, no más —susurró, pero él negó vehemente.

—Creo que s-será más fácil si lo hacemos de esa manera, confía en mí.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward estaba entre aturdido y avergonzado por el drama que había ocasionado en tan solo un par de segundos. Se sentía ridículo de haber casi lanzado a su ama lejos, tan solo porque la posición le recordó estar encadenado mientras Tanya lo montaba. Cerrando los ojos, se repitió que él era mucho más que un jodido traumado, mucho más que esto que quedaba de él que lo reducía a nada.

Sacudiéndose del pasado, se colocó con sumo cuidado sobre su hembra. Edward podía ser un maldito traumado, pero desgraciadamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando empujó las piernas de Bella para acomodarse entre ellas. Aborrecía el sexo, lo odiaba como a la maldita vampira que había provocado todo, sin embargo, debajo suyo no estaba ninguna vampira o esclava, debajo de él estaba esta hermosa criatura que lo había rescatado de muchas cosas, que incluso todavía lo seguía rescatando. Así que con eso en mente, le preguntó:

—¿Me besas? —Sonó vulnerable, pero por alguna extraña razón tuvo un efecto poderoso en ella. El aroma de la humana se levantó con tal fuerza que casi se atragantó.

Como respuesta, Bella lo abrazó con cuidado, antes de levantar la cabeza y rozarle los labios con los suyos. Edward le respondió esta vez con gusto y agradecimiento, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso ardiente, urgente. Sus labios se abrieron para el barrido de su lengua contra la suya, robándole un gemido. Ella sabía tan bien, como a pureza y calor, a fuego y flores. Rápidamente el fuego entre ellos comenzó a crecer, el aroma de la humana era embriagador, le nublaba la mente y lo hacía enfocarse solo en ella, sin pasados ni cadenas. Estar encima de ella, además le daba la seguridad de que las cosas no podían salirse de control y lo mantenía en el presente.

El macho comenzó a restregarse con suavidad contra la hembra, con el torso desnudo y a través del pijama, su verga ahora engrosada se presionaba contra el vientre de la humana. Sabía que debería parar pronto, pero antes se permitió deslizar una mano por su clavícula, lentamente hasta posarla entre sus pechos, donde pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Y cuando Bella se apartó de sus labios necesitando aire, Edward no perdió el tiempo esta vez, al besarle con suavidad la barbilla, la mandíbula, hasta llegar a la garganta, provocando que un suave ronroneo abandonara sus labios ante su dulce olor. Sus colmillos se alargaron, temblando con la necesidad de morder su tierna piel, y cuando accidentalmente le rozó con un colmillo, siseó lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No —susurró ella—, no por favor, quiero esto, quiero que te alimentes de mí, aunque sea una vez... —Su dulce rendición prendió fuego en su sangre.

—Y yo quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero beber de ti.

—¿Duele? —jadeó la hembra.

—No sé para los humanos, pero sí es un poco doloroso al principio, aunque luego sentirás placer en cuanto haya penetrado tu piel, prometo que tendré mucho cuidado, seré muy suave contigo. —Cerró la boca a un lado de su garganta, donde sin poder contenerlo le chupó la piel. Era tan exquisita que su verga se engrosó aún más—. Tu olor se ha hecho más fuerte…

Ella lo interrumpió con un gutural gemido al tiempo que sujetaba su cabello con fuerza, provocando que una oleada erótica le atravesara el cuerpo, y cuando se arqueó debajo de él, sus instintos rugieron dentro de su cuerpo, exigiéndole que la embistiera con mayor decisión. Y a pesar de que parecía que estaban follando, la ropa seguía interponiéndose de manera que Edward no entró en pánico, y mientras ella jadeaba y recibía sus acometidas, se imaginó hundiendo los colmillos en su delicado cuello. Succionando, tomando de su sangre limpia y pura, y luego vendría la comunión, por supuesto que él la dejaría tomar todo lo que quisiera...

Edward parpadeó, deteniéndose por completo, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella era humana, por todos los cielos. No iba a alimentarse de ella, ni mucho menos ella de él. El macho suspiró enfriándose, antes de besarla suavemente una última vez y retirarse.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—Edward, eso fue… —Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse—. Fue grandioso, no puedo creer que me haya corrido con tan solo eso.

—¿Te corriste? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que por ende Bella se ruborizara—. ¿Lo hiciste sin que estuviera dentro de ti?

—Tienes una forma de exponer las cosas —se rio todavía apenada, pero él no pareció notarlo.

—Muéstramelo de nuevo, córrete para mí, por favor, ama —suplicó mirándola ferviente, la joven no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír de forma nerviosa.

—Me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Bella tosió con suavidad.

—Porque es muy pronto para que pase de nuevo y… bueno, ahora necesito una ducha.

—Pues ve y luego lo intentamos de nuevo. —La joven suspiró largo, tratando de calmar su libido antes de mirarlo.

—No me mordiste —reprochó. Era algo que estuvo tan cerca, se había sentido eufórica y cuando él presionó sus colmillos contra su piel mientras bombeaba contra su cuerpo, se había dejado tomar por el orgasmo, fue increíble, pero habría sido mejor si él la hubiese mordido.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó apoyándose en un codo para mirarlo, él había escondido esos profundos ojos dorados de ella, mirando hacia cualquier lado.

—Puede ser peligroso, hace unos momentos me dejé llevar por lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, ¿qué pasaría si pierdo el control?, ¿si bebo más sangre de la que me puedes dar?

La joven contempló la expresión inocente de su rostro lleno de preocupación, sus ojos dorados incluso intensos, casi haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, por lo que tuvo incluso que sacudir la cabeza.

—No vas a perder el control, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ¿prometes que lo vas a intentar?

—No quisiera prometerte eso, ama.

—¿Es porque no… no te gusto? —susurró, recordando a la vampira rubia, pero él negó rápidamente.

—Dije que sería mejor si no lo intentara, no que no me gustaría hacerlo, Bella. —Ella suspiró aliviada, pero repentinamente exhausta, la ducha por completo olvidada mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Es una promesa entonces, Edward.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—No puedo creer que James nos tuviera recolectando todo eso —murmuró Lauren mientras salían de la oficina.

—Lo sé —suspiró Bella viendo las luces iluminar la ciudad.

—Esa familia, Cullen. ¿Los conoces? —La joven sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa—. Son muy imponentes, parecen de otra época, como aristócratas o algo.

—Deben ser muy ricos. —Lauren asintió.

—Lo son, oye, ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa? Se ha hecho muy tarde. —Bella se apuró a negar, ella sabía que con Lauren no solo sería el viaje, siempre encontraba una excusa para que la invitara a su casa, en otra época habría estado encantada de hacerlo, pero con Edward alrededor no se podía arriesgar.

—No, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Dicho eso, ambas amigas se despidieron a pocas cuadras del colectivo que Bella tomaría para ir a casa. Por culpa de James y sus expedientes perdidos, las chicas tuvieron que sacar copias y recolectar información que ya se le había entregado a su jefe, de manera que pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y ella apenas iba rumbo a casa. La joven se mordisqueó el labio de forma nerviosa, preguntándose si Edward ya estaría preocupado por ella. Así que en cuanto bajó del colectivo, decidió tomar un atajo para acortar la distancia que normalmente recorría para llegar a casa.

Al escuchar un par de silbidos lascivos detrás de ella, Bella entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de acortar distancias en una zona como aquella. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador, por eso nunca tomaba esa ruta. De pronto se escucharon pasos, y como era de esperarse, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella.

Bella miró a su alrededor, estaba lejos ya de los suburbios y los locales de comida, caminando más bien en un largo tramo de edificios y departamentos vacíos. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero para su alivio al menos todas las farolas estaban encendidas y, de cuando en cuando, pasaba autos.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo el rubio caminado ahora junto a ella—. ¿Te importa si lo huelo?

Bella apretó los labios mientras apresuraba el paso, su casa estaba tan solo a unas cuadras más, de todas maneras, rebuscó disimuladamente el gas pimienta que Charlie había dejado entre sus cosas de policía.

—¿Por qué la prisa, ricura? —preguntó el otro tipo que llevaba gorra, alcanzando también su paso—. ¿Te está esperando alguien?

Su canturreo era dirigido más bien para su amigo, que se rio como si aquella charla fuera de lo más amena. Bella desvió la mirada ya preocupada hacia su bolso, maldición, no podía encontrar el gas entre todo su menjunje.

—Mi amigo te preguntó algo, no seas maleducada —intervino el rubio.

La joven no respondió, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía algún maleante, sin duda eran unos acosadores que ya la habían puesto lo suficientemente nerviosa como para pensar que solo quisieran dinero, o molestarla.

—Apártense de mí. —Su voz fue dura, pero lastimosamente baja, no como lo había esperado.

—¿O si no qué?

Bella lo miró entonces, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro y el otro con su cara arrogante, solo le indicó que se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación. La joven comenzó a temblar cuando por fin encontró el gas pimienta, en un movimiento rápido lo sacó y los apuntó con él.

—Lárguense.

—Oh, vaya —sonrió el de la gorra—, ¿vienes armada, eh?

Caminó hacia ella sin temor, por lo que Bella intentó presionar el botón que liberaría el gas, pero sus manos temblorosas y torpes, no lograron que aquello expulsara nada, tal vez incluso estuviera caduco. Las risas estruendosas de los sujetos, despabilaron un poco su mente, por lo que sin tener dobles pensamientos, les lanzó el envase y se echó a correr, a una cuadra, podía ver el brillo de neón del cartel del videoclub que seguramente estaría abierto. El dependiente siempre se había portado muy amable con ella, seguro la ayudaría a llamar a la policía.

Sin embargo, no llevaba ni un par de pasos cuando uno de los tipos la sujetó por el cabello, tirando con violencia hacia atrás, para acto seguido cubrirle la boca con la gruesa palma de la mano. Luego la sujetó por la cintura, sus pies quedaron al aire mientras la elevaba y su bolso con pertenencias caía desparramado en el lugar. Bella se revolvió entre sus brazos como una posesa, pateando y arañando, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte.

—Vas a lamentarlo, puta —le dijo al oído, arrastrándola hacia una zona más oscura.

Podía oler su sudor y la colonia barata que usaba, mientras la arrastraba, solo podía escucharle las carcajadas a su amigo. Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un oscuro y sucio callejón. Bella parpadeó entre lágrimas incrédulas al tiempo que la bilis subía por su garganta, sacudió el cuerpo de forma furiosa, intentando zafarse, el pánico le daba fuerzas para golpear y patear, pero el tipo era mucho más fuerte.

La empujó con violencia detrás de un contenedor de basura, provocando que su cabeza golpeara la pared de ladrillos y la dejara desorientada, y luego el sujeto presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, y cuando lo hizo, Bella jadeó al sentir su dura verga contra su vientre.

—No llores. —El tipo se rio entre dientes antes de lamerle la mejilla—. Te va a encantar tenernos a los dos. —Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó de nuevo, recuperando algo de fuerzas, pateándolo cuando éste quiso meter una rodilla entre sus piernas.

—No, no, no —canturreó el de la gorra, metiendo una mano entre sus piernas.

La joven volvió a patear, arañando la cara del rubio, pero eso solo sublevó su furia, demostrándolo al sujetarla por la garganta antes de volver a estampar su cabeza contra la pared, esta vez Bella quedó demasiado aturdida por el dolor, ni siquiera podía respirar. Al segundo siguiente, un hilo de líquido caliente y húmedo se deslizaba por su frente.

La joven quedó totalmente desorientada, ya no podía discernir entre sus atacantes, pero uno comenzó a destrozarle el vestido, y mientras lo hacían, rogó porque al menos todo pasara rápido.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios._


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Dime algo. —El tipo sujetó con fuerza sus mejillas doloridas, obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Una chica como tú aún es virgen? —Bella parpadeó en su aturdimiento, el fuerte golpe en su cabeza la tenía a la deriva, medio perdiendo y recobrando el conocimiento—. Porque si lo fueras en serio, no te voy a mentir, no quiero ser suave contigo. En lo absoluto. —Su respiración caliente contra su oreja por poco le provoca una arcada.

Aun a pesar del dolor y el desconcierto, la joven no se rindió, pero sus patadas eran sin fuerza, de forma tan débil que, por un momento, se preocupó de que sus movimientos por resistirse tan solo fueran producto de su imaginación. El rubio movió la mano por su cintura y sobre su estómago, acariciando lascivamente sus pechos, subiéndole el sostén para después de un silbido bajo, hundir la cara entre ellos. La joven dejó escapar un grito aterrador, enterrándole las uñas en el rostro. Por supuesto, eso solo consiguió enfurecer más a los tipos, el de la gorra incluso le dio una bofetada, como si supiera que estaba a punto de entrar en alguna crisis.

—Fóllatela ya, Mike —espetó el de la gorra—, alguien pudo escucharla.

—Mierda, dijiste mi nombre —siseó el rubio mirándolo con furia—. Eres un imbécil, _Crowley._

—Perfecto, ¿ya te jodidamente vengaste? —gruñó el de la gorra—. Mejor date prisa, ¿o quieres que lo haga yo primero?

El rubio gruñó una maldición, antes de girarla con rudeza para yacer con simpleza contra su espalda, agarró sus muñecas con una mano, estrellándolas contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. El dolor remitió en sus terminaciones, la joven tiró intentando zafarse, pero su apretón era doloroso e inmovible, la respiración del tipo llamado Mike, se hizo laboriosa mientras su excitación aumentaba. Finalmente le subió el vestido alrededor de las caderas, moviéndole las bragas en el proceso. Bella sintió cuando su dura verga presionó contra su intimidad. La iba a tomar por detrás, como si fuera un maldito perro.

Dios, eso realmente iba a suceder.

Bella aspiró con fuerza, el olor a putrefacción del contenedor en seguida de ella ardió al entrar por su garganta, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero a pesar de los golpes y del permanente y nauseabundo dolor de cabeza, forzó a sus pulmones a gritar una vez más por auxilio. El tipo Mike le tapó la boca con fuerza, obstruyéndole también la nariz, dejándola sin oxígeno. Bella cerró los ojos lista para que la inconciencia se la llevara.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —Una voz que debió haber sonado quizás muy fuerte, apenas y se registró en el cerebro de Bella.

— _Mierda_ —siseó el tipo llamado Mike, congelándose tras ella—. No vayas a gritar, puta.

—Te lo dije, idiota —gruñó el de la gorra, antes de girarse para enfrentar al nuevo invitado—. ¿Qué quieres? Aquí no hay nada que ver, amigo.

—Yo no soy tu _amigo_ —escupió mostrando un celular—. Ya he llamado a la policía, estarán aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Suéltenla ahora!

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La música nunca había sido registrada a ciencia cierta por los oídos del macho. Alguna vez escuchó algo provenir de los aposentos de Tanya, incluso la música ruidosa del club al que habían asistido no hacía mucho, pero nunca algo como lo que el sistema de sonido de Bella proveía. Los cantos profundos y serenos de la hembra que cantaba, le trajeron a Edward una sonrisa a sus labios.

No recordaba haber sonreído en mucho tiempo, o haber sonreído en lo absoluto, pero desde que estaba con Bella, parecía que podía hacerlo con facilidad, de forma natural y sin esfuerzo, otra de las muchas cosas por las que necesitaba estar agradecido. Ella le enseñó cómo utilizar algunos "electrodomésticos", como les llamaba, y también a prepararse comida, por las noches conversaban sobre su trabajo y ella le contaba tantas cosas que su imaginación volaba sin necesidad de salir, con ella no ansiaba la libertad, no necesitaba nada más. La generosidad de la humana no tenía límites para con él. Todavía con la sonrisa instalada en sus labios, miró el reloj, como ella dijo que se llamaba, ansioso por verla, tan solo para quedarse helado. Las manecillas estaban en un lugar que significaba que era bastante tarde.

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, apagó nerviosamente el aparato de música y se concentró en los sonidos provenientes de la calle, risas, autos, viento… nada. De la humana no podía escuchar nada. Abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo comenzó a recorrer su rastro por medio del olfato. El corazón se le salía del pecho con cada paso que daba, y al dar vuelta hacia la derecha de pronto, pudo localizarla, su olor era inconfundible, pero lo que olfateó hizo que sus instintos volvieran a la vida, como preparándose para la batalla. Podía escuchar la respiración de la mujer, el latido de su corazón, el fluir de su sangre, sentir… la angustia en sus emociones. Sus piernas se desplazaron a velocidad vampírica, mientras corría hacia su hembra.

—¡Bella! —rugió con fuerza, justo afuera de una casa, los vidrios incluso vibraron con el estallido de su voz.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—Te traeré una aspirina. —La joven asintió sin responder—. ¿Sabes?, en serio creo que deberías dar una declaración a la policía, esos bastardos no pueden quedarse sin castigo...

—Nada de policías —balbuceó estremeciéndose—. No… no en este momento.

—Bueno… —suspiró—, iré a buscar la aspirina, no me tardo.

Jacob, el dependiente del videoclub, había escuchado sus gritos mientras cerraba su local, acudiendo al instante para sacarla de ese asqueroso callejón donde por poco abusaban de ella, y mientras él buscaba frenéticamente algo en el baño, Bella continuó sentada en el sofá. Se estremeció una, dos veces, pese a que él le había dado su chaqueta, la frialdad se filtró en su piel, como si estuviera hundiéndose dentro de algún pantano. Sentía la garganta seca, y su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Con los labios apretados, la joven se acurrucó un poco más en la prenda, tratando de controlar los ahora temblores en su cuerpo.

Aunque no quería, su mente solo volvía una y otra vez al ataque de hacía… ¿horas, minutos?, no podía saberlo.

Y mientras estaba ahí temblando, pensó en su virginidad. La ausencia del sexo en su vida se debía únicamente a su desinterés. Bella nunca había deseado a un hombre, porque aunque amaba a su papá, sus infidelidades con Renée habían sido un espectáculo que no deseaba repetir. Se había prometido que ningún hombre ocuparía un lugar dentro de sus prioridades o su corazón.

A menudo, la morena se preguntaba si le ocurría algo malo, sobre todo cuando veía a las parejas de la mano por la calle. La mayoría de sus amigas estaban incluso casadas, o con parejas, pero Bella no. Antes incluso de conocer al vampiro, no había sentido el deseo ardiente de estar con nadie, en su trabajo incluso había escuchado rumores sobre la posibilidad de que fuese lesbiana, el detalle era, que no le atraían las mujeres ni un poco. Y hoy, había sido atacada de una tan forma cruel y vil, que por poco le arrancó lo único que pensaba que podía controlar… lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. Jacob se acercó en ese momento, parecía cauteloso de sus reacciones mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua y la aspirina.

—Gracias —susurró pero más bien pareció un graznido.

—De nada, no puedo imaginar lo… —Un fuerte rugido rompió la relativa calma, resonando por todo el pequeño videoclub, provocando que el dependiente se tapara las orejas—. ¿Pero qué mierda? —siseó agachándose, como listo para que un tanque entrara en el local—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es… es Edward —susurró Bella con la voz rota, sin vida.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Un humano alto de piel oscura fue quien abrió la puerta. Su primer instinto fue arrancarle la cabeza, matando así al humano que había hecho que Bella se sintiera… de esa manera. Edward se abalanzó hacia delante, pero en el último segundo, vio a su hembra con grandes ojos detrás del moreno, su cabeza moviéndose frenéticamente en una súplica que lo contuvo, obligándole a frenar.

—Sácame de aquí —suplicó en un susurro casi inaudible, solo para él.

—Oye, ¿quién rayos te crees? —escupió el humano, enfadado cuando el macho lo golpeó con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

Pero Edward no contestó, su mirada agudizándose a cada paso que daba. Bella… ella estaba… no, no, por favor, no a ella. Aspiró profundo, captando varios aromas en ella, prevaleciendo el del macho tras él.

—¿Este humano t-te tocó? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados, sin pensarlo, desnudando sus colmillos, listo para sacarlo de allí y desgarrarle la garganta.

—Jacob me rescató. —Aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago, Edward casi se dobla de rodillas.

De no ser por el humano ahí presente, Bella quizás hubiera perdido más que su virtud. Hijo de puta. Lo veía todo rojo a causa de lo alterado que estaba. Podía detectar en el aire el olor de otros machos, y conforme sus ojos escaneaban a Bella, no le quedó duda de lo que había pasado. La habían violentado, un gruñido gutural vibró a través de su pecho y salió por su boca.

—¿Qué fue eso, quién eres?, ¿a dónde la llevas? —gritó el humano al ver que sujetaba a su hembra entre los brazos.

—Ella es mía —gruñó entre dientes.

—Está bien, Jacob… ahora iré a casa, g-gracias por todo. —Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. El macho los miró a ambos, como inseguro de dejarla ir.

Edward también lo miró, con una furia asesina que lo hizo retroceder, su instinto de preservación haciéndose presente cuando se hizo a un lado, dejándoles el paso libre. Y mientras la llevaba en brazos de regreso a sus aposentos, ella enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Edward percibió el miedo y la confusión que emanaban de ella como oleadas de angustia. Todo aquello solo lo hizo enfurecer más. En cuanto entraron a casa, la depositó sobre la cama, pero ella aferró las manos a su camisa.

—No quiero que me dejes, por favor —balbuceó.

—Pensé… —respiró a través de la boca, no podía soportar ese olor en ella—, pensé que necesitarías espacio, ama. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no todavía no. —El olor a lluvia inundó la habitación cuando comenzó a sollozar, ella parecía incluso sorprendida de encontrarse llorando.

—Bella —susurró intentando controlar su ira—, ¿te duele?

—No, no me duele nada, solo tengo… miedo. —El macho apartó con cuidado el cabello de sus ojos, observando la herida fresca que había percibido desde que entró a casa del humano.

—Te curaré esa herida, no me temas, ¿sí? —Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraron tan solo un segundo antes de asentir y cerrar los ojos, esperando su toque.

El macho tenía las manos temblorosas cuando acarició con lentitud su mejilla para inclinarse hacia su rostro, y luego lamió con cuidado la herida cerca de su sien, para sellarla. Era la primera vez que probaba a su hembra y nunca pensó que sería a causa de algo como esto. El sabor de su sangre era increíblemente exquisito, estallando en llamas su garganta, despertó su lado oscuro, ansioso de alimentarse de ella, sin embargo, bajo todo ese dulce y delicioso sabor, también estaba el sabor de un macho. El sudor de ese humano se encontraba en la piel de Bella, por todo su rostro, incluso podía detectarlo en el resto de su cuerpo. Su mirada descendió inspeccionando a conciencia a su hembra, descubriendo el vestido desgarrado y las mejillas magulladas, los futuros cardenales en sus muñecas…

El aire a su alrededor se cargó de venganza, de amenaza, de la promesa de muerte. En un segundo el macho se separó de ella, saltando hasta la ventana que abrió con fuerza. Bella parpadeó aturdida, y mientras la miraba fijamente, la ira bullendo en su interior provocó que un estruendoso rugido saliera de su garganta, tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que le hizo daño en los oídos.

—Edward, ven —suplicó estirando los brazos, pero el vampiro negó.

—No puedo, soy una basura. Lamento tanto haberte decepcionado, ama.

—Solo quédate conmigo, por favor.

Edward nunca hubiera podido negarle nada, ni aunque se lo propusiera, así que arrastró los pies de vuelta a ella. Bella sollozó aferrándolo por el torso. El macho apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el gruñido de disconformidad que estaba por abandonar su pecho, sentía que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo. Necesitaba buscar a los humanos cuanto antes, pero se obligó a sentarse y abrazar a su hembra, acariciando su espalda con suavidad en un intento porque se relajara hasta dormirse.

El vampiro nunca se había caracterizado por ser violento, raras veces había desatado su furia, sobre todo las veces que tuvo que presenciar que sometieran a Rosalie. Imaginar que la hembra en sus brazos hubiera pasado por algo similar, lo hizo temblar de ira. Se estaba consumiendo en una rabia tan profunda, tan feroz, que la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su lado parpadeaba en el denso aire. El macho no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó cocinándose dentro de su propia piel, en lo único que podía pensar era en salir a darle caza a los humanos, sin embargo, percibió el momento exacto en que Bella por fin se durmió. Con cuidado se deshizo de su abrazo, la ira moviéndolo más rápido de lo normal mientras pensaba la manera en la que terminaría con la vida de aquellos que se habían atrevido a hacerle semejante aberración.

Edward se inclinó sobre su hembra y la olfateó a conciencia. Desde los rastros en la mejilla, el cuello, las manos, hasta las piernas. Distinguiendo entre el humano llamado Jacob, y sus atacantes. Cuando terminó, y con sus instintos animales a flor de piel, Edward se agazapó en la habitación, saltando por la ventana. Toda forma humana o civilizada se había quedado atrás, junto con Bella. Ahora, mientras se deslizaba por las oscuras calles, su sed de venganza era lo único que lo impulsaba. Dos machos habían violentado a su hembra y los había probado con su propia lengua, el sabor de esas escorias estaba aún fresco, no solo en su mente sino en sus papilas gustativas.

Los encontró riéndose dentro de un automóvil. Sus instintos estaban tan agudizados, que el hedor a sudor humano, alcohol, e incluso el rastro de su hembra en aquellos bastardos, llegó hasta su nariz, incluso a través del vidrio y el acero del automóvil. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se acercó a ellos y arrancó la puerta de un tirón.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —gritó espantado un tipo de piel oscura.

Edward no le dio oportunidad, saltó sobre él hacia el interior del automóvil, empujando con fuerza el asiento hasta hacerlo crujir mientras quedaba sobre el macho en el reducido espacio.

—¡Santo Dios! —chilló el humano rubio, descendiendo con torpeza por el otro lado.

A Edward no le importó dejarlo escapar, su furia iba más específicamente sobre ese macho y se tomaría su dulce tiempo, por eso, el tipo bajo sus manos convertidas prácticamente en garras, corrió con mejor suerte. Los vidrios del automóvil se tiñeron de sangre cuando en un solo movimiento, le mordió la garganta, desagarrándole la vena cava con saña, antes de hacerle girar la cabeza, la cual escuchó crujir al romperle el cuello.

Un segundo después, Edward había descendido del vehículo empapado de sangre, y se encontraba corriendo tan rápido, que los ojos de ningún humano pudieron seguirlo, encontró al rubio quien chilló al verlo. El macho le regaló una sonrisa escalofriante llena de colmillos, al detenerse justo frente a él. El humano gritó, corriendo en sentido contrario, justo como Edward quería y fue dándole caza, conduciéndolo a su muerte, hasta que el humano derrapó torpemente en la esquina de un callejón. Con un feroz envite, el vampiro lo empujó, arrojándolo por los aires. El cuerpo del humano voló hasta aterrizar en el otro extremo del callejón.

—¿Qué rayos eres? —aulló tratando de incorporarse, mareado. La sangre chorreaba por su cara.

El macho no respondió a sus preguntas, lo aferró por la garganta y lo estrelló contra la misma pared en donde había atacado a su humana. Lo miró con ojos enloquecidos, el aroma de Bella flotaba sobre su cuerpo alimentando su ira.

—Lamentarás lo que le hiciste pasar a mi hembra.

—¿H-Hembra, de qué mierda hablas? —Su voz fue ahogada, presa de la estrangulación que ejercía el vampiro sobre su garganta.

El horror y el dolor actuaron como una fuente de lucha en el humano, pero en su salvajismo, Edward no sintió sus golpes. Sabía muy bien que el humano lucharía por respirar aunque no pudiera llevar aire a sus pulmones. Pudo ver como un velo de sudor frío cubría su piel recalentada mientras sus músculos se debilitaban. No lo dejaría partir de este mundo tan fácilmente, así que el macho enseñó los colmillos y soltó un siseo que brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, y entonces con un movimiento de su mano, inclinó al humano exponiendo su yugular. No lo pensó ni un segundo cuando le clavó los colmillos con saña, sin el estimulante que facilitaría la penetración para que no fuera doloroso, convirtiéndose en ese animal salvaje y terrible sobre el que los humanos habían inventado todo tipo de historias.

Lo dejaría sin una gota de sangre.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella tenía frío. Mucho. Asustada se sentó en la cama, estaba en casa, estaba a salvo. El movimiento en la ventana llamó su atención, una sombra negra se erguía en toda su estatura, la joven se llenó de terror empujándose hacia atrás.

—Solo soy yo, ama. —Bella se relajó de inmediato ante la voz suave y aterciopelada.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Edward? Ven por favor —suplicó haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo no soy digno de ti. —La joven suspiró.

—Edward, esto no fue tu culpa.

—Sí. Debí estar pendiente de ti, debí cuidarte pero, por el contrario, de no haber sido por un humano, tú… tú…

—Pero no pasó a mayores. —Dio un respingo cuando trató de acomodarse, sus hombros dolieron.

—He vengado lo que te hicieron, he cumplido al menos con lo que se tenía que hacer.

—¿Tú me qué? —balbuceó mirándolo aturdida.

—Ahora que cumplí con mi deber, debo irme, no puedes estar con alguien que no es capaz de protegerte, eso no me hace un macho honorable para ti.

—Edward… —Él la interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En mi mundo, no hay peor insulto que lo que acaban de hacerte, eres… todo para mí y que un _humano_ —escupió despectivo—, te atacara mientras yo estaba distraído, es imperdonable. Es prueba de que no puedo cuidarte, no soy digno, es como una condena irrevocable.

—Pero…

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. —Él se iría. Pudo verlo en sus movimientos, sentirlo en el aire a su alrededor, la joven por poco se vuelve loca. Se puso de pie de inmediato.

—No estamos en tu mundo, este es el mío y te quiero a mi lado, ahora. —El vampiro pareció sorprendido por su exabrupto, incluso paralizándose. Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era un golpe bajo, una orden que él tenía que obedecer, aun así, el hombre se quedó quieto justo donde estaba, y como Bella no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, repitió—: Quiero que vengas aquí, Edward.

Él suspiró, pero tal como pensó que lo haría, salió de las sombras caminando hacia ella. El aliento de Bella quedó atrapado dentro de su garganta. Edward se veía terrible, bueno, todavía era hermoso, siempre sería hermoso, sin embargo así, cubierto de sangre y lodo, lleno de golpes en su rostro que seguro dejarían su piel morada, se veía como una ruina.

—Siento tanto lo que te pasó, ama.

Dio un paso hacia ella, extendiendo la mano, pero antes de que la mente de Bella registrara lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso hacia atrás. Edward se congeló. Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, pero cantidad de emociones cruzaron por sus ambarinos ojos, volviéndolos oscuros y turbios. Le había dolido que ella le tuviera miedo.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El que su hembra le tuviera miedo, fue peor que recibir los rayos del sol directamente sobre la piel, peor que sufrir en carne propia las violaciones que habían hecho con él los de su especie. Oficialmente se sintió denigrado, una escoria.

—No me tengas miedo —imploró con la voz ronca—, nunca más voy a tocarte.

—Yo… —Bella sacudió la cabeza, dando un paso hacia él—. Estoy bien, tan solo… ¿eso es sangre?

El macho miró hacia abajo, hacia su ropa. Estaba cubierto de ella, además la asquerosa sangre del humano ahora corría por sus venas, lo había drenado hasta matarlo.

—Lo es, te dije que te vengaría.

—¿Tú los…?

—Sí, terminé con ellos —aseguró mirándola con detenimiento. Bella se llevó una mano a la boca.

—No debiste hacer eso, Dios mío, podrían llevarte a prisión —chilló aterrada.

—No me rijo por las leyes humanas.

—Sé que no, Edward, pero esto es diferente, ¿qué pasará si la policía te busca?

—Ya te lo dije —la interrumpió—, en mi mundo, lo que pasaste, es una humillación que merece la pena de muerte, y no soy la clase de macho que se queda sin hacer nada cuando su compañera fue violentada. Hice exactamente lo que se tenía que haber hecho, te vengué.

—Edward…

—Cuando haya recuperado mi fuerza por completo, y tenga un plan, volveré por mi hermana.

—Sé que lo harás —balbuceó abrazándose como si tuviera frío.

—Es importante que sepas mi verdadera naturaleza, ama. —El vampiro suspiró, suplicándole con los ojos que lo comprendiera, que no lo condenara por su actuar—. Soy un animal después de todo, un vampiro, los instintos son nuestra supervivencia, y el instinto de supervivencia siempre se impone, incluso por encima de los sentimientos.

—Eso quiere decir que… que matarías de nuevo. —El vampiro asintió.

—En un pestañeo —aseguró temiendo lo peor, pero sin oportunidad de retractarse. Eso iba contra su naturaleza. Bella lo miró, sus ojos marrones insondables.

—No me interesa lo que seas. —Edward parpadeó, mirando a su hembra.

—¿No te asusto? —Ella negó, una tímida sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—No más que de costumbre.

Ella lo había visto en su peor momento, en el de mayor debilidad y locura cuando había intentado suicidarse, y nunca lo había corrido, seguía firme a su lado. Ella nunca lo había juzgado, ni le había tenido miedo, incluso ahora, que sabía que era un asesino.

—No sé si eso sea lo más conveniente, no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, ahora lo has visto. Esto no está bien.

—No me importa.

—Debería.

—Pues no lo hace. —El vampiro suspiró, no debería sentirse tan aliviado de escucharla decir eso, pero lo estaba.

—Por ti creo que puedo adaptarme al mundo humano, seguir sus reglas… si todavía quieres que me quede… a tu lado, mientras esté en mis manos te mantendré sana y salva.

—No se te vuelva ocurrir pensar en dejarme. —Una oleada irracional de pánico desprendió el cuerpo de su hembra, antes de que estirara la mano y se la sujetara con fuerza—. Nunca.

—¿A dónde más se supondría que iría, ama?

—No lo sé, pero por si las dudas, te lo repito, quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero despertar y que estés aquí, quiero, quiero que seas… mi novio. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a que todavía sentía la adrenalina bullendo en su interior.

—Seré tu compañero entonces.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios_


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Deberíamos ducharnos.

Edward miró de su hembra a su propia ropa. Sí, necesitaban un baño con urgencia.

—Claro, ama. Esperaré aquí mientras tú te bañas primero. —Bella suspiró antes de negar.

—Quiero que nos bañemos… juntos.

El macho se envaró en su sitio, había pensado que cuando ella saliera, él podría tener la oportunidad de darse un buen baño, restregarse incluso con algo lo suficientemente duro para quitarse todo lo que traía encima, nunca bañarse con ella. _Juntos_ nunca había sido una palabra tan horrible como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido y quizás un poco aterrado.

—Porque… —suspiró—, quiero hacerlo de ese modo, me siento sucia y… —suspiró de nuevo.

—Yo también estoy sucio. —Ella sonrió sin atreverse a mirarlo, tan solo contemplando algún punto en su camisa manchada de sangre.

—No sucia de esa manera, es como… ultrajada, si entro ahí sola, estaré llorando, lo sé porque ahora mismo quiero llorar, creo que tengo una conmoción...

—Te sientes mancillada. —La humana sonrió.

—Oh, Edward. Solo tienes que decir sí o no.

 _No._

Quería decir un absoluto no, un rotundo no, imposible, nunca. Pero ¿cómo negarle algo a la humana? La imprimación de vampiros no era para tomarse a la ligera, y Edward definitivamente no se tomaba a la ligera las necesidades de su hembra, además su instinto le urgía a complacerla, incluso sobre sus propios miedos. Estar desnudo con ella le parecía algo casi aberrante, sobre todo ahora, sucio de sangre de seres repulsivos, sucio con la carnicería que había dejado atrás, y sin embargo se encontró diciendo que sí.

Ambos entraron al baño, donde Edward mantuvo los ojos siempre al frente, mientras su hembra se quitaba primero la cazadora de ese humano, y luego, tiraba al cesto de basura el resto de lo que había quedado de su vestimenta, él por su parte hizo lo mismo, aquellas prendas que Jasper le había regalado estaban inservibles. Bella entró primero, y abrió el grifo que inmediatamente empezó a dejar caer la lluvia caliente, el aire húmedo y el sonido del agua lo relajaron. El problema fue cuando ella habló de nuevo.

—Entra ahora, Edward. El agua está lista.

Sí, bien. Tan solo tenía que entrar ahí y mojarse. Siempre lo hacía en tiempo récord, ¿por qué no ahora?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Los minutos se volvieron interminables mientras Bella estaba bajo la ducha. Edward estaba del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, firme y duro, tieso y lleno de miedo. La idea de pedirle que desistiera picó en sus labios, era tan mala, horrible, una egoísta.

—Edward, no necesitas…

—Aquí estoy, ama. —Bella pensaba decirle que no necesitaba cumplirle todos sus tontos caprichos, pero se quedó sin habla al verlo.

Él estaba desnudo. Pero, a diferencia de la única vez que lo había visto así cuando la piel se adhería a su huesudo cuerpo, esta vez era como ver a otra persona, porque le quedaba claro que Edward estaba tratando de ponerse en forma, comiendo bastante y quizás hasta haciendo ejercicio. Ese esfuerzo se notaba, Bella había visto que los pantalones de Charlie ya no le quedaban, por eso Jazz le había traído ropa nueva, y ahora, estaba deslumbrada al ver incluso músculos en sus brazos. Era evidente que el proceso de cambio en su cuerpo, no había requerido lo que le hubiera costado a un humano.

Y, aunque se podría pensar que después de todo lo que Bella había sufrido tan solo un par de horas atrás, estar en un reducido espacio junto al cuerpo mojado y desnudo de un hombre, tendría a una víctima llorando y tallándose la piel hasta desangrarse, ella por el contrario, se sintió totalmente protegida. Confiaba en él y significaba mucho para ella que cediera incluso a esto. En especial cuando su pecho le rozó la espalda al cerrar la puerta y meterse con ella.

Bella respiró agitadamente tratando de no sentirse justo como se estaba sintiendo, excitada sería la palabra adecuada, y el peor de los errores. Cerró los ojos, tenía que estarse volviendo loca. A pesar de lo incómoda que resultaba la situación en la que ella misma los había metido, el agua caliente le produjo una sensación extraordinaria, incluso, por un instante, el placer de bañarse fue más importante que el cuerpo desnudo de Edward.

—Usaré eso que hace espuma.

—Para enjabonarte, se llama jabón —murmuró Bella con una sonrisa, y los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, y sus caderas quedaron sobre las suyas, y aunque al instante se puso rígida, como preparándose sabría Dios para qué, pudo notar que él ni siquiera estaba excitado. La joven abrió los ojos. Pensándolo bien, era mejor así, después de todo por lo que había pasado.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Al sentir el jabón entre sus manos, Edward decidió que necesitaba controlar sus nervios, ella no era Tanya, no iba a saltarle encima, no tendría que forcejear, no pelearía, ni siquiera estaba encadenado. Suspirando se dedicó a enjabonarse, quitarse la espuma, secarse. Regresar a la cama. Eso era en lo único que debía pensar. Ninguna otra cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando el fuerte y distintivo olor de su hembra llegó hasta su nariz, Edward no tuvo más remedio que parpadear, admirado. Ella también se había imprimado de él, podía detectarlo en el aroma frutal mezclado con el suyo, dando como resultado esa combinación de olores exótica, que de ahora en adelante permanecería sobre los dos. Cualquiera de su especie, sabría que ambos tenían pareja y lo respetarían. Claro, la mayoría de las veces, pero por ahora, lo importante era que ambos se pertenecían. Le resultaba extraordinario, sobre todo tratándose de una simple humana.

Al agarrar un líquido que también hacía espuma pero ahora para el cabello, Bella arqueó la espalda, y sus ondas húmedas rozaron su pecho provocándole un extraño escalofrío, cuando por fin ella terminó, se limpió los ojos antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Tu turno. —El macho frunció el ceño, y cuando ella lo sujetó de la cintura, no pudo evitar ponerse rígido, sin embargo, la humana le cambió el lugar, poniéndolo sobre el chorro de lluvia caliente.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—¿Me dejarías enjabonarte el cabello, Edward? —Él la miró sin comprender.

—Ya me he limpiado con agua.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, pero quiero ponerte champú. —De nuevo su mirada confundida la cautivó haciéndola reír—. Inclínate y mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que te diga.

Bella tuvo cuidado de no asustarlo más, puesto que estaba rígido, sin embargo y pese al miedo del vampiro, definitivamente le enjuagó la cabeza. Él había… asesinado a sus atacantes y no quería que quedara en él ningún rastro de esos monstruos, nada, Bella quemaría incluso sus ropas en cuanto pudiera. El miedo de que lo arrestaran y lo juzgaran por sus actos era fuerte, la tenía atemorizada hasta la medula. Así que con cuidado enjabonó todo lo que pudo sin asustarlo más de la cuenta.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —susurró, y cuando él obedeció, se quedó sin aliento ante sus ojos dorados como el mismo oro.

—Eres una mujer de honor, una hembra de valía, y eres mía. —Levantó las manos y le sujetó el rostro.

Sucedió tan rápido que Bella no podía creerlo. Más tarde recrearía esa escena en su mente, alargando el momento, sin embargo todo fue en un segundo. Él inclinó la cabeza y sus labios suaves y delicados se posaron contra su boca en un simple impulso, un casto beso en señal de gratitud.

Aun así, era suficiente para Bella.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella se secó el cabello y se acostó en la cama, una vez ahí se hizo a un lado por impulso natural, de pronto era ridículo cómo ya no podía dormirse sin Edward. El apego que tenía por él era excesivo, pero cada vez que miraba a sus ojos dorados, como ahora, mientras él se unía a ella en la cama, encontraba el mismo amor que ella sentía por él, y eso la hacía respirar tranquila. Su aroma natural mezclado con el jabón de ducha, penetró dentro de su piel, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y mientras estaba con él, pensó que era muy fácil creer en los cuentos en que los vampiros te robaban el alma, Bella sentía que Edward le había robado la suya. La joven apagó la luz, e inmediatamente se acomodó junto a él, encontrando refugio en los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Semanas atrás a él todavía le costaba sentirla tan cerca, peor cuando lo abrazaba, pero ahora, se regodeó con la sensación de sus brazos alrededor.

—Está por amanecer —murmuró Edward contra su cabello.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a tu horario, muero de sueño. —Lo sintió sonreír.

Ambos se quedaron entonces en silencio, como si poco a poco el cansancio ganara la partida, a pesar de ello Bella no podía dejar de revolverse incómoda. Todavía no podía creer que hubieran pasado por tanto en tan poco, su mente se empeñaba en volver a traer horribles imágenes de los hombres que la habían violentado, manteniéndola inquieta, nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa, ama? —Sujetó su mentón, sus ojos ambarinos inspeccionándola.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer cuando me despierte? —intentó bromear, desviando el tema lejos de hombres horribles en callejones oscuros, algo le decía que eso era exactamente lo que Edward buscaba en sus ojos, y se negaba a proyectarlo.

—No te voy a dejar. —Su voz contenía una implícita promesa, Bella se mordió el labio.

—Me siento nerviosa… por todo lo que pasó —confesó al fin. Edward suspiró, estrechándola aún más contra sus brazos, como si quisiera tenerla ahí para siempre.

—Duerme, ama. Yo velaré tus sueños. —Bella respiró profundo ese exquisito aroma que siempre lo rodeaba, aunque ahora era de una forma más concentrada.

Cerró los ojos, más exhausta de lo que se había sentido nunca, después de esa larga jornada física y mental. El calor de Edward fue calmando gradualmente su mente turbulenta, y aunque no creyó que pudiera dormirse, al final lo hizo, de forma profunda.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El macho se despertó con Bella entre sus brazos. Aun así el pánico se apoderó de él sin aparente razón. Inclinó la cabeza hasta su hembra y aspiró profundo el olor frutal, aquello lo relajó un poco, era como un bálsamo. Todavía le costaba no pensar en lo que esos humanos le habían hecho, sin embargo, el tenerla entre sus brazos ayudó bastante a la causa. Se incorporó con suavidad, pero el brazo de Bella se deslizó inmediatamente por su abdomen.

—Edward —susurró con el ceño fruncido y la voz ronca.

El macho la rodeó de inmediato entre sus brazos, y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, unos segundos después, su respiración le indicó que estaba dormida nuevamente. Edward lo intentó de nuevo, zafándose de su abrazo esta vez con facilidad, para poder ir a la cocina, tenía hambre, el rugido en su estómago de hecho le dijo que estaba muriéndose de hambre, y se imaginó que cuando Bella despertara también tendría. Así que entró a la cocina descalzo, y comenzó a seleccionar los mejores alimentos que había en la nevera, oliendo uno por uno, los alineó en la mesa, y con un cuchillo rebanó jamón, eligiendo a su vez las mejores verduras. Así armó un par de sándwiches y cuando miró la fruta, se preguntó qué más podría necesitar Bella. Así que escogió de nuevo solo lo mejor, las partes que no se veían en tan excelentes condiciones, se las comió él.

Encontró un recipiente que contenía un postre, como ella lo llamaba, y luego lo olisqueó, estaba en buenas condiciones como lo demás, pero le habría encantado salir a cazar algo y prepararlo él mismo. Molesto, frunció el ceño hacia el reflejo de sol que se proyectaba bajo las pesadas cortinas que Bella había colocado, odiando un poco al astro por impedirle salir. Sin otro remedio más que llevar lo que había, volvió rápidamente a la habitación.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—¿Sabes?, no se me ha olvidado cómo comer —canturreó mirándolo fijamente, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza, empujando de nuevo el tenedor a sus labios, provocando que rodara los ojos.

—Para mí es primordial que comas de mi mano. —Ella elevó las cejas contrariada.

—¿Este es tu lado machista del que nunca me habías contado? —bromeó pero como siempre, Edward frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué sea eso, pero el que comas de mi mano, es una costumbre de vampiros. —La observó masticar mientras continuaba hablando—. En nuestro mundo, cuando un macho alimenta a una hembra, es la forma en la que demostramos nuestro amor y respeto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó antes de ser asaltada inmediatamente por otro trozo de comida.

Bella se hubiera reído de la extraña situación de no ser por la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, casi podía culparlos de que estuviera abriendo la boca de nuevo, y cuando mordió un trozo de fresa, él emitió esa especie de gruñido que podía calentarla de maneras sumamente inoportunas.

—Sí, y tú me gustas, eres mi compañera. —Bella sonrió.

—Y tú él mío, ¿debo alimentarte también?

—Ya lo has hecho, estoy sumamente agradecido por eso, pero ahora que eres mi compañera es mi deber alimentarte y protegerte para que no te pase nada.

—Eres mi caballero de armadura blanca. —Edward la miró confundido, pero antes de que preguntara qué era eso, Bella se adelantó—: ¿No piensas comer entonces?

—Cuando tú termines.

—Creo que eso es justo ahora, estoy increíblemente llena. —Él la miró, olfateando sutilmente antes de asentir.

—Sí, estás satisfecha. —Y solo entonces se puso a comer un sándwich y lo que había quedado de fruta.

Bella suspiró cerrando los ojos, mientras lo escuchaba comer, se dijo que no sabía nada de la cultura, o lo que fuera, vampírica y quería conocerlo todo también, había muchas cosas que no conocían el uno del otro, pero por lo pronto, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que si ella no comía primero él no lo haría, le haría más desayuno. Sonrió escuchando sus suaves gruñidos. Todo era tan extraño y tan correcto.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Resultó que la policía había encontrado el cuerpo de dos hombres, uno de ellos, por lo que habían dicho, quedó irreconocible y desgarrado dentro de un viejo auto estacionado en una zona sin concurrencia, el otro tipo lo encontraron muerto en un oscuro y sucio callejón con la garganta también expuesta, solo que para sorpresa de todos, no había ninguna gota de sangre. Ni los forenses ni la policía podían explicarse cómo había quedado sin sangre teniendo la garganta degollada. Lo habían denominado "la carnicería de Seattle", reportaje que naturalmente tenía a toda la ciudad temerosa y a la vez, con ese morbo rondando el lugar.

Las exageraciones de "testigos" no se hicieron esperar, diciendo que habían visto a una pandilla de moteros con una motosierra. Lo que explicaba el desmembramiento de los tipos, el ataque de histeria colectiva tampoco se hizo esperar. Decían que seguro eran una secta, algún sacrificio o ritual… Bella suspiró apagando el televisor.

—Lamento mucho que vieras eso, ama —murmuró Edward, revolviéndose incómodo en el sofá—. A mi favor, he de decir que el reporte de los humanos es un tanto exagerado.

Bella iba a contestarle cuando golpes llamaron a la puerta, la joven frunció el ceño, nadie nunca venía a visitarla a esas horas, menos cuando sabían que se encontraba trabajando. Temerosa de que fuera la policía, se levantó y observó por la mirilla de la puerta, relajándose al instante.

—Alice, Jasper —murmuró aliviada, viendo a sus amigos y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—¿Viste las noticias? —espetó Jasper, sin dejar de mirar a Edward que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, el vampiro a su vez tenía una postura rígida, la mandíbula apretada no era buen indicio.

—Oh… sí, justo las estábamos viendo.

—Hubo una serie de asesinatos muy cerca de aquí, el hospital ha estado lleno de gente traumatizada, y que no encontraran sangre dentro de uno de los pobres tipos… solo me dice algo.

—No digas _pobres tipos_ —escupió Bella, repentinamente furiosa y nerviosa—. Tú no los conocías.

—¿Y qué, tú sí? —inquirió Alice, la joven guardó silencio porque se sentía aturdida con las imágenes del rubio que la había atacado. Cerró los ojos pero fue peor, porque sintió su aliento de nuevo contra la oreja, incluso su maldita verga presionada contra… Se tambaleó, cayendo sentada sobre el sofá—. Amiga, ¿qué te ocurre, qué pasa?

Alice se inclinó hacia ella para checarla pero entonces, Edward estuvo ahí en un segundo frente a ella agazapado. Se había transformado en un gigante, feroz y temible animal guardián, sus colmillos al descubierto aterrorizando a sus amigos… y a ella. Todo rasgo de civilización o la tierna timidez de su mirada, que se mantenía a veces, se había evaporado dejando a su naturaleza vampírica, que por primera vez logró perturbarla.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera proteger a su hembra. Se había percatado de las emociones que los humanos proyectaron a Bella, haciendo que su frágil estado colisionara. Y cuando la humana de cabello corto se había acercado a tocarla, no le gustó nada. El instinto lo impulsó a formar una barricada con su cuerpo para proteger a Bella de lo que fuera, incluso de los humanos que parecían amistosos.

Sabía que ellos eran, de hecho, amables y cálidos, podía oler que estaban preocupados por su hembra, por eso no podía entender de dónde venía este impulso, sin embargo, si el macho rubio volvía a mirarlo de esa manera, se iría a su cuello.

—Edward. —La suave mano de su ama se internó dentro de su cabello, aquello se sintió bien, pero aun así no dejó la postura en la que estaba—. Está bien, ellos no me harán daño, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste?, es Alice y su compañero Jasper, tan solo quieren ayudarme.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué se está comportando así? —preguntó Alice, provocando que las emociones de su hembra subieran a un límite de conmoción tal, que lo hizo gruñir otra vez.

—A-Anoche, yo… —sollozó Bella—, salí tarde y… fui atacada por esos tipos, intentaron… ellos me atacaron. —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló Alice.

—¿Son los de las noticias, entonces tú acabaste con ellos, Edward? —inquirió el macho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Tenía que vengarla, ella es mi compañera. Esos simios estuvieron a punto de… —volvió a gruñir con tal fuerza que hizo que algunas cosas temblaran, asustando de nuevo a las hembras. Los ojos de Jasper brillaron.

—¿Cómo los encontraste?

—Seguí su rastro, alertado por el olor de sangre de Bella en ellos, los encontré en un callejón.

—¿Sangre? —Jasper miró a Bella de pronto preocupado—. ¿Se atrevieron a golpearte?

El macho continuó en la misma postura, aunque un poco más relajado porque las caricias de Bella habían vuelto, sin embargo, cuando su hembra asintió a la pregunta del humano, Edward se sobresaltó al ver la cara del hombre, expresaba una rabia tan profunda, que sus ojos incluso se habían dilatado y oscurecido, el olor a odio era rancio, espeso en la habitación.

—¿Qué mierda te hicieron exactamente?

—Intentaron violarme —susurró.

Jasper apretó las manos en puños, y cuando le llegó como una bola de demolición su olor, Edward lo miró confundido. Le parecía extraño su comportamiento, Tanya siempre le había dicho que los humanos eran criaturas débiles, casi como simios. Pero ahora, frente al instinto protector del macho, parecía incluso uno de su propia especie.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—Tienes que dejarme revisarla, es por su bien —pidió Jasper por segunda vez, Bella se tensó al verlo acercarse, porque Edward no dejaba de enseñar los colmillos y gruñir—. Sabes que soy su amigo.

Bella supo que podían seguir por horas en esa situación. Seguía sin conocer a los vampiros, pero esto claramente era un despliegue de territorialidad, de alguna manera tenía que hacer ver a Edward que ninguno de sus amigos eran un peligro, así que sin pensarlo, se inclinó en el suelo a su lado, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando giró la cabeza violentamente para verla, la joven aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetarle el rostro. Y aunque era un vampiro claramente en todo su esplendor, no pudo negar su salvaje belleza, sus cincelados pómulos. Los dorados ojos enmarcados por gruesas pestañas, solo unos tonos más oscuras que su desordenado cabello cobrizo. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y era tan fuerte y afilada como la hoja de una cuchilla… o como los colmillos que tenía aún descubiertos.

—No me harán nada. —Inclinó la cabeza contra él, apoyándose en su frente, sonriendo al verlo cerrar los ojos y escucharlo ronronear—. Ellos son mis amigos.

—Que lo haga la hembra —gruñó—. Y-Yo… no puedo permitir que él te toque.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? Nunca le haría daño… —inquirió el humano.

—Ella es mía —siseó—, y tú eres otro macho, no puedo permitir que la toques, simplemente no puedo. —Jasper elevó ambas ceja antes de mirarla con una boba sonrisa.

Bella detestó tanto eso, que por poco le pidió a Edward que lo atacara en la yugular. Su amigo mejor que nadie sabía la aversión que había mantenido hacia los hombres, proclamándose libre e independiente durante tantos años, ni siquiera había dejado que los amigos de Jasper o Alice interfirieran en sus estudios o su vida, nunca le dio una oportunidad a ninguno, y ahora, que Edward estuviera no solo portándose un poco loco sino además proclamando que era suya, sin duda lo tenía a punto de partirse de la risa.

—Estás tan jodido, amigo —sonrió Jasper sentándose en el sofá.

Solo entonces, Edward permitió que Bella se sentara también, pero mantuvo el rostro contra su regazo. Sin moverse. La joven suspiró, quizás Edward ya le estaba pegando sus instintos y su mierda posesiva, porque no podía dejar de sonreír complacida mientras acariciaba su cabello increíblemente sedoso.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Alice y Jasper se habían empeñado en que se llevara el coche de ellos al trabajo, pero Bella no había aceptado dejar a sus amigos sin automóvil solo por su reciente miedo a caminar sola, además los había convencido de que podía tomar un taxi. Cosa que naturalmente no haría, porque estaba escasa de dinero, alimentar de pronto a un hombre como Edward le había supuesto el doble de gastos.

—Yo te esperaré afuera de tu trabajo, ama. —Bella sonrió, aceptando otro trozo de pan en sus labios, estaban cenando en la cama, y como de costumbre, él estaba alimentándola.

—No quiero que te vean, Edward, puede ser peligroso. Además tus ojos te delatarían.

—¿Tienen algo de malo? —preguntó tocándose los parpados. La joven sujetó su mano antes de besar sus nudillos.

—No, no tienen nada de malo, son preciosos, pero no son de este mundo.

—Entonces te esperaré cerca, pero no te vendrás caminando sola, por favor, no dejes que me vuelva loco aquí en casa, Bella. —Ella parpadeó aturdida, por supuesto que no quería tenerlo sintiéndose como preso.

—Edward, yo…

—No. —Él colocó con suavidad uno de sus dedos contra sus labios—. No digas nada, ama, tampoco te sientas culpable, puedo oler que así te sientes pero no lo hagas, tú me has dado mucho.

—Si tú insistes —suspiró, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama—. Ahora estoy satisfecha, es tu turno de comer. —Él le regaló una sonrisa completa, con colmillos y todo, antes de asentir.

Bella suspiró mirándolo, era increíblemente guapo y su torso desnudo una tentación que debía sacarse de la cabeza. Por favor, nunca había sido así de lujuriosa con nadie, pero ahora, mientras estaba ahí con su vampiro, en todo lo que podía pensar era en lamer el jugo de la fresa que, por un descuido, estaba desbordando de sus labios. Optó por cerrar los ojos, no quería que él fuera a detectar a su manera esto que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo no pasaron segundos cuando él la llamó.

—¿Bella? —La joven abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Edward estaba agazapado sobre ella, a centímetros de su rostro, las manos y piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo había sentido, y verlo así le pareció como tener encima a un león gigantesco, y el hecho de que estuviera emitiendo esa clase de ronroneo, hacía todo demasiado real. Se habría puesto nerviosa de no estar acostumbrada a sus extrañas formas de actuar.

—Quiero agradecerte por ser mi pareja.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con una extraña voz ronca.

Él no respondió, por el contrario se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. El toque al principio fue como siempre, suave y ligero, casi tierno, sin embargo, cambió abruptamente cuando él introdujo la lengua con suavidad, bailando con la de ella. Él claramente sabía más de esto de lo que la joven podía esperar. Al parecer en su tiempo como esclavo había aprendido un par de trucos, porque sabía cómo calentarla y subirla al cielo en un segundo. Bella gimió entre sus labios, sus manos, como siempre, alcanzaron toda esa mata de cabello cobrizo arrastrándolo hacia ella. Y aunque aún no podía comprender por qué probarlo siempre la lanzaba a una espiral de pasión que jamás en su vida había sentido, se dejó llevar. Su sabor, su olor, todo la envolvía como en una cortina de ardor que le impedía razonar, aun así, y con mucho esfuerzo, obligó a sus manos a soltarle el cabello y a su boca a separarse de tan delicioso manjar.

—¿Qué ocurre, ama? —preguntó con una extraña voz gutural—. ¿Me he sobrepasado? —Eso la hizo reírse, aunque el sonido fue áspero.

—No necesitas agradecerme, Edward. No así.

Porque por más que le gustara tenerlo y sentirlo de esa manera, Bella no podía obviar que esa era su forma de pagar, de retribuirle, se lo había dejado claro desde un principio. Él pareció intuir eso, sus ojos brillaron un segundo antes de que la besara de nuevo, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Esta vez para mí es diferente, Bella. —Un ronroneo bajo y vibrante se escapó del pecho de él, su aliento la tenía mareada—. Ahora eres mi vida, eres mi compañera.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El macho no sabía qué pensar de sí mismo. Un segundo había estado viendo a su hembra descansando contra el cabecero de la cama, y al siguiente el olor que correspondía a ella, ese que la volvía su pareja, se había hecho tan intenso, que dejó caer la comida sobre el plato. Ella lo deseaba y que alguien lo ayudara, él también. Sin pensar mucho en las cosas, dejó que sus instintos tomaran posesión de su cuerpo, y lo que había empezado como un beso normal, se había vuelto un ciclón y ahora estaba dentro de su boca, empujando, lamiendo, buscando.

Pero entonces, el aroma de su hembra se levantó como una fuerza de la naturaleza, golpeándolo de tal forma que se separó jadeando de su boca, el corazón le palpitaba de forma dolorosa contra el pecho y se sentía incluso mareado. Ella emitió una especie de suspiro antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, como si intuyera que se iba a ir, dejándole sentir la curva de sus senos. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba entre las piernas de su amada, y su verga estaba dura, pulsando por salir del pijama.

—Bella, siento haber empezado algo que no puedo terminar, c-creo que será mejor que paremos.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se acomodó mejor, moviendo sutilmente las caderas contra su verga, haciéndolo sisear—. Podemos ir despacio, Edward, también es nuevo para mí esto, por favor, ¿podrías intentarlo? —El macho contuvo el aliento.

—No soy digno de que me aceptes en tu cuerpo. —Enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, incapaz de mirarla—. He estado dentro de varias hembras, y varios machos también lo han estado dentro de mí… s-sin mi consentimiento, nunca he hecho esto por placer. Tanya no solo se alimentaba de mí, ella… bueno, he sido ultrajado y rebajado a ser una mierda.

—¿Abusaron de ti? —inquirió con la voz ahogada, empujándolo suavemente para poder sentarse. El macho desvío la mirada.

—Sí, hembras y machos. Fui esclavo sexual todo este tiempo, antes de que me escapara y me encontraras en ese callejón.

Con una sensación de abatimiento, Edward quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si ella todavía lo querría, si aún le gustaría recibirlo en su húmeda intimidad. ¿O todo lo que sentía por él se habría esfumado ahora que conocía su secreto? Quedaría devastado, se había imprimado de ella y si su pareja lo rechazaba… le esperaba un infierno mucho peor del que Tanya lo había hecho pasar.

—Siempre lo supuse. —Su cálida mano contra su mejilla lo hizo parpadear aturdido—. Nunca quise preguntártelo, pero creo que dentro de mí lo sabía, y lo siento mucho.

—¿Todavía me quieres? —Ella bufó antes de sujetarlo del rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Edward suspiró aliviado.

—Donde vivía, no puedes ver nada sino barrotes. No hay nada más que gritos y muerte. Solo el dolor, y las asfixiantes cadenas alrededor. —Mientras recordaba, el pasado se apoderó de él y los recuerdos volvieron a la vida, quemando no sólo su mente, sino sobre todo su alma. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar eso atrás—. Todo esto que me has mostrado es tan maravilloso… Eres increíble, Bella, eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi alma.

—Y tú la mía, Edward. Te amo.

Aquella afirmación lo dejó tan quieto como una estatua, todo lo que sentía por su hembra era nuevo, sólido… y ella sentía lo mismo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando otra vez esa sensación que había experimentado segundos atrás antes de decirle su peor secreto. Y también quería excitarla. Quería sentirla jadeando y ardiendo de deseo. Edward contuvo el aliento mientras Bella se recostaba de nuevo, forzándolo abajo con ella, besándolo con ardor, y por una vez estaba bien con dar el control a alguien que no le haría daño.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por comentar._


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Cuando Bella gimió, el macho supo que no era producto del dolor. Su aroma le decía que estaba totalmente excitada, y él quería… quería tocarle los pechos. Por primera vez quería explorar junto con ella todo, a pesar de que había tenido muchos en su boca, presionados contra su cara o en su verga, ninguno de esos recuerdos tenía lugar aquí mientras estaba con su hembra.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, rasgó con los colmillos la prenda que cubría a la humana, ella jadeó sorprendida ante tal arrebato, pero no dijo nada, su olor le indicó que seguía excitada, además tenía un rubor adorable en las mejillas y las ráfagas de aire que salían de su boca eran calientes y ásperas. Con la misma actitud de desapego al pasado, Edward estiró con cuidado la mano, y aunque le temblaba, abarcó uno de sus senos, adorando el peso contra su palma, la suavidad contra sus dedos. Bella era tan cálida y pura que se relamió los labios, animándose a tocar sus picos erguidos, incluso presa de la excitación, un ronroneo escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Quisiera… quisiera probarlo con mi lengua, ¿sí? —jadeó inseguro. Ella volvió a gemir.

—Oh, sí. Por favor, eso me encantaría.

Así que eso hizo, inclinándose con cuidado, su lengua salió para degustarlo y aquello fue increíble, se dio un festín entonces con los pechos de su hembra, chupando y lamiendo con toda la gentileza que pudo, el deseo imperioso de morderla comenzó a picar en su nuca, sus colmillos amenazando con alargarse. Edward respiró profundo cuando el olor de su hembra, esa fragancia naturalmente limpia que ella despedía, llegó a su nariz otra vez en fuertes oleadas. El olor, el sentir sus manos fuertemente enredadas dentro de su cabello, lo transportó al pasado, provocándole un estremecimiento. Edward jadeó, abrumado por las sensaciones abrió los ojos. Mirando entonces a Bella, estaba ahí, dispuesta, amándolo y entregándole, precisamente a él, algo único y sumamente valioso. Le acarició la mejilla con dedos temblorosos, tenía todavía repulsión de tocarla, de penetrarla con algo que consideraba sucio, sin embargo, cuando ella le sonrió y lo atrajo a sus labios, supo que realmente iba a hacerlo, iba a poseer a su hembra. Tenía que hacerla suya de forma irrevocable.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Agarrándolo por el cabello, Bella arrastró la cabeza de Edward hasta ponerlo a su altura y así poder mirarlo a los ojos, sabía por sus repentinos temblores que él estaba dudando, que iba a retractarse y no iba a permitirlo, pero cuando sus ojos ambarinos la encontraron, inmediatamente se quedó sin respiración. Eran una mezcla de pasión y salvaje necesidad, e incluso, algo mucho más oscuro bailaba en el fondo de estos. Edward la miraba con el mismo ardor que un hombre excitado tiene cuando busca una sola cosa y la quiere en ese preciso instante.

La joven se arqueó bajo su peso, insitándolo. Sonriendo y adorando el sonido de su ropa al rasgarse; no estaba nerviosa, por el contrario, se sentía desesperada por sentirlo contra su piel, por formar parte de él y volverse uno solo. Cuando él gruñó y sus ojos se encontraron, Bella comprobó como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Cómo desaparecía todo residuo de su timidez y pasión inocente para ser reemplazada por un deseo salvaje que le recordó que él no era humano. Edward era un hermoso depredador, un magnífico y poderoso animal, lo bastante parecido a un ser humano como para que ella se olvidara de quién y qué era él en realidad. El vampiro le hizo olvidar todo aquello cuando la besó con urgencia, le metió la lengua con pasión en la boca, las manos firmemente enredadas entre su cabello mientras la empujaba y la levantaba. Su deseo era feroz, la necesidad de estar con ella era evidente.

De pronto, Edward se detuvo, alejándose de su boca; tenía la respiración errática cuando la miró a los ojos antes de sonreír, enseñándole dientes y colmillos. Unos filosos y largos colmillos que habían aparecido de la nada.

—Creo que me gusta esto.

—¿Qué, romper mi ropa? —El vampiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú, debajo de mí... Es diferente, no me siento... ya sabes, tú eres tibia y muy suave. —De pronto su sonrisa se congeló—. Debo pesar mucho, lo siento, yo…

Cuando se revolvió entre sus brazos, Bella lo dejó sin aliento al sujetar su verga. Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, deslizó la mano por el grueso miembro y lo sacó de la prisión del pijama, dejándole libre, específicamente sobre su vagina. Edward gruñó mirándola.

—No sé cómo hacer esto suave para ti —susurró de pronto, su voz cubierta de temor.

—No tengas miedo. —Le acarició con suavidad los brazos—. Es algo natural… tan solo deja que tus instintos hagan lo que hay que hacer. No me va a doler, lo prometo. —Inesperadamente, suaves dedos hurgaron dentro de su cuerpo, asustándola; Bella jadeó ante la invasión, apretando los dientes cuando él comenzó a frotar el pulgar contra su clítoris.

—Eres hermosa, Bella. Quisiera probarte aquí —ronroneó mientras impulsaba otro dedo dentro de ella, provocando que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás—. Pero estoy más allá de eso, ahora mismo necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Y yo necesito que lo hagas —suplicó con un largo gemido.

Edward sacó sus maravillosos dedos y empujó las caderas, Bella sintió la cabeza de su verga tratando de entrar, haciendo presión poco a poco. Mientras que el cuerpo del vampiro se cubría de sudor, la joven percibió la tensión de sus músculos, rebelándose a su manera contra la presión y el ensanchamiento que aquello provocaba, y a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, de cualquier manera Edward constituía una invasión, pero aunque tenía miedo, no cambiaría nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, en especial cuando él se inclinó contra sus labios y la besó antes de empujarse dentro de ella. Edward elevó la cabeza y rugió en éxtasis, los colmillos se le alargaron de nuevo, Bella imaginó que por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Por su lado, la joven se tensó, su cuerpo completo rebelándose, ante el dolor y la sensación de estiramiento, aquello inevitablemente trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

—Te mentí, me duele un poco —balbuceó incómoda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el gemido agónico que quería escapar de sus labios, aquello espantaría a cualquiera en una situación como ésta, sin embargo, dulces labios recorrieron su rostro.

—Lo siento, ama —susurró, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con los labios—. Será solo esta vez, no volverás a sentir dolor.

—Te quiero, Edward.

Él dejó escapar el aire que tenía en el pecho y se estremeció ligeramente antes de empujarse nuevamente dejándola parcialmente sin aire. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, y la conmoción de aquella magnitud dentro de su cuerpo hubo disminuido, la joven le acarició los hombros, sintiendo sus músculos y el calor que despedían, eso logró relajarlo.

—¿Quieres que me mueva? —inquirió a través de los dientes apretados.

—Sí, yo... creo... intentémoslo —asintió con la cabeza. El vampiro gimió y comenzó a moverse sobre ella entonces.

—Mierda —siseó con la cabeza metida en su cuello—. Bella, estoy horrorizado por haberte profanado, debería quitarme pero... yo no... no p-puedo parar...

—No quiero que pares —ordenó en un gemido agónico, incapaz de creer que aquello comenzara a sentirse tan bien y él pensara en retirarse.

El vampiro rugió en su oído, antes de apoyarse en los brazos y comenzar a embestir con libertad, dejándole conocer su lado primitivo y aquello era increíble, su expresión era intensa, su mirada completamente salvaje, los colmillos al descubierto la hicieron sentir una contracción en su sexo. Aquellas armas letales eran increíblemente eróticas, y en ese frenesí que estaba sintiendo, no se iba a poner a reflexionar por qué no estaba aterrorizada por ellos.

Cuando los embates comenzaron a volverse más frenéticos, Bella lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos, soportando las duras acometidas. Y cuando el placer se volvió casi insoportable, cuando logró dominarla, Bella le mordió entre la clavícula y el hombro, Edward dejó escapar un rugido gutural, que debería haberla asustado, pero no lo hizo. Sus urgentes empujes se estrellaban contra ella más fuerte y rápido, el control de su cuerpo sobre el de ella se volvió más posesivo unos segundos antes de correrse en un flujo caliente y húmedo que, por alguna razón, la dejó fuera de combate al provocar su propio orgasmo.

Y luego, Edward empujó una vez más, sufriendo otro orgasmo y ahí estaba ella, corriéndose con él nuevamente, las oleadas masivas golpeándola de adentro hacia afuera, dejándola desorientada y sin aliento.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Estando recostado contra el colchón, sintiendo el suave peso de su hembra, Edward estuvo acariciando el menudo cuerpo de Bella, mimándola y ronroneando cerca de su oído pese a que se sentía temeroso de haberla lastimado mucho, como si haberse dejado llevar al profanarla y marcarla no hubiera sido suficiente. Suspiró alejándose un poco, dejando que el auto desprecio lo consumiera, incapaz de romper el silencio. Minutos después, por suerte, y como si sintiera su ansiedad, Bella se apoyó contra su pecho y lo miró.

—Edward, eso fue... fuera de este mundo. —Él apoyó la frente contra su sedoso cabello, tenía el corazón acelerado y lleno de vergüenza.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te dolió mucho? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien, muy bien en realidad creo que fui bendecida. —Él suspiró sintiéndose aliviado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera así —se ruborizó—, de hecho... ni siquiera que se pudiera tener más de un orgasmo.

—Sí, es un efecto secundario del esperma de los vampiros. —Sujetó su mejilla, acariciando su nariz con la suya—. Gracias por esto, Bella, y por morderme, me marcaste.

—¿Lo hice? —Lo miro preocupada al parecer buscando marcas, haciéndole sonreír.

—En mi mundo, morder justo como tú lo hiciste, es marcar al compañero. Y yo estoy gratamente complacido de ser tuyo. Me ha gustado mucho.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward. —Le dio un suave beso en los labios—. No hubiera imaginado mi primera vez de otra manera. —El macho sonrió lleno de orgullo.

—También fue algo así como mi primera vez, ama. —La besó en la frente—. Definitivamente la mejor.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella se despertó con un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre, quizás producto de los suaves y húmedos besos que Edward estaba depositando en su cuello. Suspiró deslizando las manos por su espalda, los brazos, hasta internar los dedos dentro de su abundante cabello rojizo.

—Buenos días —susurró contra su oreja.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—¿Puedo saber qué te tiene despierto tan tarde? —bromeó, ya que por lo general él dormía durante el día, y el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

—Tu aroma. Se me hace agua la boca —murmuró contra su cuello robándole un escalofrío—. ¿Te gustaría aparearte conmigo otra vez?

—Hum —jadeó ante sus palabras, sonriendo—. Te escuchas más optimista esta mañana, nunca pensé que te gustaría repetir tan pronto esto.

—¿No se supone que debe ser así? —inquirió de pronto tenso, sus ojos ambarinos mirándola con desconcierto.

—Eres tan hermoso. —La joven suspiró acariciando con suavidad su tersa mejilla—. Solo pensé que quizás estarías… renuente. Me alegra que no sea el caso, también me gustaría hacer el amor contigo otra vez. —Edward sonrió, depositando un suave beso en sus labios mientras se reacomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Es increíble la diferencia que existe entre ser obligado a copular, y aparearse con tu pareja. Alguna vez escuché a los guardias decir que no podían esperar para poder ir a casa con sus compañeras, para mí todas las hembras resultaban lo mismo, nunca creí que pudiera existir una en especial, una que te hiciera sentir distinto. Ni siquiera sabía si era verdad lo de la imprimación hasta que te conocí —murmuró acariciando distraídamente uno de sus duros pezones, Bella se obligó a enfocarse, a no dejar que sus pensamientos se nublaran presa de la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

—Yo también soy nueva en esto, Edward. Nunca había sentido algo más allá de un enamoramiento adolescente, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que me da miedo. —Él suspiró contra su cuello, sus manos abarcando sus pechos la estaban volviendo loca.

—No tengas miedo, siento exactamente lo mismo por ti. —Bella gimió cuando lo sintió frotarse contra su ahora húmedo sexo.

—¿Incluso aunque las mujeres de tu especie sean ridículamente hermosas? —Edward se separó abruptamente de su cuello, sus colmillos asomándose a través de sus cincelados labios, un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho.

—No hay comparación contigo.

—Entonces bebe de mí. —Ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo su garganta—. Quiero que cerremos toda esta unión o lo que sea, por favor, Edward. —De inmediato él se tensó.

—Eso no, ama —pidió mirándola como si estuviera sufriendo—. Si lo hago mientras te poseo, si me pierdo en mis instintos, podría matarte. Tengo que prestar suficiente atención contigo a cada momento, aunque no lo creas, eres increíblemente frágil. —Se inclinó apoyando la frente contra la suya—. Ya me has dado demasiado, no necesitas hacer esto.

—Quiero darte mi sangre, porque lo deseo no por obligación. —Él dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado.

—Bella…

—Por favor —suplicó de nuevo, aunque esta vez con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose más cerca de una derrota segura, y aunque era ridículo, aquella negativa la hacía sentir increíblemente herida—. Por favor no me rechaces.

~ **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Esa súplica lo destrozó en un montón de pedazos.

Su hembra nunca le había pedido nada, le dio abrigo, un techo y todo su amor, incluyendo su virginidad. Bella le había dado todo, absolutamente todo sin pedir nunca una retribución, hasta hoy. Ella quería una sola cosa, una absurda, difícil y sumamente peligrosa petición. El aroma a terroso y árido, aquel que pertenecía a la decepción y tristeza que comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de su hembra golpeó su nariz, así como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿He herido tus sentimientos? —Bella no respondió, por el contrario, lo atrajo suavemente contra ella, para poder enterrar el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

El macho respiró profundo, el aroma a rechazo era tan grande que lo hizo estremecer, y de todas las cosas horribles por las que tuvo que pasar, nada era tan doloroso como poner a su hembra en esta situación. Él sabía la importancia que entre los de su especie significaba el alimentarse el uno del otro, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que Bella pudiera sentirse de la misma manera que haría una hembra imprimada de su compañero.

—Bella —susurró depositando suaves besos por todo su rostro—. ¿Por qué tienes que pedirme justamente esto?, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte que no?

—Entonces no te niegues —balbuceó atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Aquella boca sería siempre la perdición del macho, Bella era increíblemente hermosa y pura, le encantaba de muchas formas difíciles de explicar, pero sus labios, sus labios eran como una adicción, una droga a la que se había vuelto adicto. Enredó una mano entre las suaves ondas de su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso, la humana gimió arqueándose, ofreciéndose a él, por lo que no dudó en montarla de nuevo, impulsándose dentro de ella, gruñendo cuando esta vez se abrió camino con facilidad en su interior.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, los gemidos de Bella mezclándose con sus jadeos, mientras continuaban apareándose. El macho encontró de nuevo ese ritmo perfecto que a ella le gustaba, conduciéndola más y más duro bajo su cuerpo. Pronto el violento e instintivo deseo de marcar a su hembra se hizo presente otra vez, el deseo primitivo y abrazador rugió en sus colmillos. Edward gruñó cambiando de posición en un rápido movimiento, antes de que pudiera retractarse.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Bella respiraba agitadamente. Se sentía insegura y terriblemente excitada en la nueva posición en la que Edward los había puesto. Estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos fuertemente enraizadas en el cabello de su nuca, sus ojos clavados firmemente en los profundos y dorados como la miel del vampiro, buscando en él una respuesta a su cambio de postura. La joven había experimentado de primera mano lo que el estar encima de él le provocaba.

—Edward, esto… —Cerró los ojos mordisqueándose el labio, la sensación de sentirlo por primera vez dentro de ella en esta postura era casi demasiado—. Creí, yo creí…

—Eres tú. —La besó con devoción mientras sus manos mimaban el resto de su cuerpo—. Sé que eres tú y no he olvidado ninguna de tus peticiones, Bella. Así que y-yo… voy a intentarlo.

La respiración de la joven se desbocó cuando Edward sujetó entonces su cuello con las manos, moviéndolo sutilmente hacia la izquierda, exponiendo su garganta. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió lo que iban a hacer, y aquello de una forma maravillosa logró humedecerla más, sufriendo una contracción en su sexo que le robó un siseo a Edward, quien no obstante, y definitivamente dominador, acercó suavemente su boca hasta su yugular. Y luego, largos y afilados colmillos estaban raspando su piel, logrando que su respiración rompiera en una loca carrera.

El roce de sus labios era como terciopelo fino, la expectativa puso a Bella en órbita, y se revolvió en el regazo de Edward, empalándose más contra aquella verga increíblemente erecta. Él gruñó, una de sus manos rápidamente sujetó el cabello bajo su nuca en un puño, manteniéndola inmóvil, lo que dejó bastante claro que podía romperle el cuello en cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera lo notaría, pero aquello no le dio miedo. Bella suspiró acariciando con suavidad sus pectorales, tratando de indicarle con sus movimientos que estaba bien con esto, que iban a estar bien. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que Edward continuara con el lento ademán de pasar sus colmillos contra su piel, albergando muy en el fondo de su corazón la esperanza de que él pudiera reunir la fuerza o concentración suficiente para morderla... sin morir en el intento.

* * *

 _Espero sus comentarios!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse. La suavidad de los labios de Edward era un extraño contraste con el roce de sus colmillos. Aquellas armas punzantes que arañaban su piel seguidas por los relajantes giros que su lengua estaba haciendo, logró tener a todo su cuerpo enardecido y flojo, como si estuviera hecha de líquido, pero aun así ardiendo por él.

Justo cuando la joven pensó en desistir de sus peticiones, sabía que lo estaba tentando y poniendo en una dura encrucijada, la sorprendió un sonido como un enjambre de abejas que inundó la habitación, y todo lo que supo al segundo siguiente, fue que Edward le estaba enterrando los colmillos de manera firme y decidida, penetrando en su carne. Dos afiladas puntas la mordieron, trayendo un dolor dulce y agonizante, que duró solo segundos ya que energía violenta corrió por su cuerpo, sacudiéndola en un devastador orgasmo que la tomó por sorpresa, privándola de la realidad.

Bella no estaba segura de haber perdido el conocimiento, pero dejó escapar un tembloroso aliento cuando volvió en sí después del primer orgasmo. Aún sentía los colmillos contra su garganta y la succión parecía recorrer hasta su corazón, el cual retumbaba violento. La abrumadora excitación por otro lado, era un tema serio, respiró de forma entrecortada mientras sentía crecer a Edward en su interior, increíblemente estaba engrosándose más dentro de ella, y aquello mientras le chupaba la sangre, por poco la manda al vacío otra vez. Recolectándose a sí misma, Bella comenzó a mecerse con suavidad, sonriendo al escuchar el ronroneo aprobatorio que él hizo desde lo profundo de su garganta. Le acarició el cabello mientras se dejaba consumir por el placer dulce e intenso que Edward le estaba proporcionando, y mientras estaba ahí ofreciéndole todo lo que tenía, Bella pensó que no le importaría morir en ese momento, sería la muerte más dulce y sublime que nadie nunca pudiera tener.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La sangre de su ama tenía el sabor más exquisito que Edward hubiera degustado jamás. Claro, tampoco era como que hubiese probado diferentes tipos de sangre en su vida, pero sabía con certeza que ninguna sabría a lo que estaba tomando en estos momentos. Aquel sabor era como vino y se deslizaba por su garganta, cálido, espeso y llenaba no solo su organismo sino su alma. Era increíble.

Cuando Bella comenzó a impulsar sus caderas, la sangre del macho se agitó con anhelo haciéndolo ronronear. El toque de las manos de ella era suave, ligero, sus movimientos subiendo y bajando sobre su verga eran prudentes y medidos, era glorioso escuchar su respiración en ráfagas calientes y rápidas. Y mientras succionaba pensó que se estaba volviendo sediento en lugar de satisfecho. Su cabello estaba en su rostro, su aroma en su nariz, Bella era como una enorme ola en la que deseaba poder ahogarse. Entre sus piernas, su verga comenzó a sacudirse una y otra vez, mandándolos a ambos en una espiral de placer que corría violento por su organismo, sus huesos, su mente… _su mente._

Edward parpadeó aturdido, y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, sus manos aferraron la cintura de su hembra, estableciendo su dominio, negándose a soltarla de ninguna forma. Sus instintos eran muy fuertes, pidiéndole entregarse a ese placentero apareamiento, su mente dominando todo su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos y poniendo todo su empeño, el macho obligó a sus malditas succiones a detenerse, no podía continuar alimentándose de ella, la iba a matar. Apelando a su lado racional y al sentimiento abrumador de perderla, repitiéndose que era una humana y podía morir, se desprendió con cuidado de ella, lamiendo las punciones y sellándolas al instante. Bella se dejó caer entonces contra su pecho, aún estremeciéndose a consecuencia de los orgasmos que le había proporcionado.

—Increíble —balbuceó. Estaba húmeda y caliente sobre su cuerpo, y parecía estar entrando en un estado pasivo, se quedaría dormida.

—Fue tan arriesgado, Bella. —La estrechó contra sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello—. No podía detenerme.

—Pero lo hiciste. —Acarició con suavidad su rígida mandíbula.

—Pero pude haber terminado con tu vida, pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad, eso me hubiera matado, ¿lo sabes? Ahora eres mi vida.

—Y tú la mía. Para otra oportunidad, sabrás cuándo detenerte. —El macho lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—¿Qué no lo has entendido? —Ella bostezó.

—Sí, y no pienso dar marcha atrás con esto. Fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, y quiero repetirlo siempre que podamos, así que lo discutiremos más delante. —Edward la miró incrédulo.

—Dije que no.

—Y yo dije que sí. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Tómalo como una pequeña exigencia.

—¿Exigencia? —preguntó aturdido—. Estás… tú… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Eres tan terca.

Su hembra sonrió cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto a él. Edward no perdió el tiempo atrayéndola a su pecho, acariciando con la nariz su cabello.

—Sí, soy muy necia, lo siento, aun así gracias por esto, Edward. Entonces… ¿prometes que lo vamos a intentar de nuevo? —Él suspiró cansino.

—Siempre que pueda, Bella, pero no voy a prometerlo.

—Te quiero —murmuró soñolienta, el vampiro suspiró estrechándola entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Estaba increíblemente cansado y satisfecho.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Edward se había empeñado en encontrarla fuera de su oficina. No que le molestara en lo absoluto tener a un futuro modelo de revistas, mirándola como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta justo al otro lado de la calle. Lo que le molestaba como nada, era precisamente lo que estaba pasando. Varias mujeres estaban pasando a su alrededor intentando coquetearle, una incluso hasta le había preguntado algo a lo que él solo había sonreído encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado, Lauren chilló llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Maldición, Bella —la miró de forma acusadora—, definitivamente tienes que estar bromeando.

La joven sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza mientras se acercaban a Edward. Bella ya le había contado a Lauren sobre su novio, negándose a presentarlos hasta este punto, donde era inevitable ya el encuentro. Cuando su mirada se encontró con aquellos topacios líquidos, se derritió un poco antes de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, le había prohibido decirle ama. Bella lo había dejado llamarla así, porque lo decía con una reverencia tal, mientras la alimentaba, o cuando empujaba en su interior… así que sí, estaba de pronto bien con ello.

—Lauren, este es Edward, mi novio. Ella es mi compañera molesta, de la que tanto te he hablado —canturreó con una sonrisa.

—Un placer —aseguró él, tomando la mano de Lauren y depositando un suave beso.

Su buena amiga parpadeó como si el sol acabara de salir justo frente a sus ojos, y la tuviera deslumbrada y ligeramente enajenada con su belleza. Bella le tuvo que dar un codazo, estaba hartándose de que todas lo miraran de esa manera.

—P-Perdón, yo… —se sonrojó—, es solo que, siento que te he visto en algún lado —aseguró Lauren, Bella frunció el ceño.

—Imposible, Edward acaba de mudarse.

—Lo sé, me contaste, es solo que yo… —Lo miró fijamente—. Sus ojos.

—Son hermosos, ¿cierto? He llegado a pensar que usa lentillas.

Bella sujetó la mejilla de Edward, preocupada, el temor a que lo reconocieran creciendo vertiginosamente, él pareció notarlo por lo que se puso los lentes de sol que Bella le había regalado, pese a que era de noche.

—Son idénticos a los de la familia Cullen —balbuceó su amiga.

—Tonterías —sonrió Bella, aliviada ante las ocurrencias de Lauren—. Ahora tenemos que irnos, te veré mañana.

Así que agitó la mano diciendo adiós mientras se colgaba del brazo de Edward, y ambos partían rumbo a casa.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar._


	32. Chapter 32

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Tus ojos se han oscurecido.

El macho suspiró bajando la mirada, había intentado alargar esto todo lo posible, incluso pensando en salir a alimentarse de animales si eso lograba ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que volver a pasar por esto.

—¿Es síntoma del hambre? —insistió Jasper.

—¿Es cierto, Edward? —Bella tomó su mano, preocupada ante las palabras del humano.

Al contacto de su suave piel, el vampiro recordó lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Y en cómo se aparearon de nuevo al regresar del trabajo de Bella, incluso la había buscado una vez más durante el día, sintiéndose mal ahora por pedirle tanto, porque ya la había asediado demasiado, sin embargo ella nunca decía que no, le sonreía cada vez y lo recibía con amor en su interior, aunque debía sentirse agotada, y probablemente un poco dolorida porque había entrado de lleno al emparejamiento, sin descanso. Al menos le debía sinceridad. Su estúpida elevada libido, producto de la imprimación, había consumido demasiado sus energías a lo largo de las semanas, y el suministro que le había ofrecido Jessica, la vampira del club, aquella reserva de alimento que debería durar un mes más al menos, se consumió por el ejercicio y el apareamiento en cuestión de días.

—Sí. —Se revolvió con incomodidad—. Creo que pronto necesitaré alimentarme de nuevo. —Su hembra se tensó a su lado, algo sombrío cubrió sus hermosos ojos castaños antes de desviar la mirada, tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Vaya, no pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Lo lamento, ama, puedo esperar... —balbuceó, pero al instante, ella tiró de su mano.

—Es ridículo que te disculpes por tener hambre, y no debes esperar. Esta misma noche iremos de nuevo al club, ¿pueden acompañarnos? —inquirió determinada, mirando a la pareja de humanos que al instante confirmaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Bella dio un sorbo a su cerveza intentando calmarse. No podía dejar de recrear lo que los colmillos de Edward hacían sobre su piel. Recordó la sensación de sentirlos raspando suavemente su espina dorsal, los recordó acariciando a un lado de su sexo, justo en el muslo... y nada más. No más mordidas. Él se rehusaba a morderla desde hacía ya más de un mes de la primera ocasión, y que otra mujer ahora pudiera gozar de eso… Se estremeció, sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de rechazo.

—Tienes que dejarlo alimentarse. —A su lado, Alice palmeó su hombro.

—¿Eso estoy haciendo, no? —respondió molesta mirando a su mejor amiga.

—No, no lo estás haciendo. Sabemos que Edward puede detectar nuestras emociones, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió, sin entender el punto—. Bueno, míralo ahora, no puede concentrarse en nada que no seas tú.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia él, quedándose totalmente cimbrada en su lugar al ver el fuego negro en sus ojos. ¿Podía oler su deseo? Porque ella quería estar ahí para él, quería que follaran mientras él se alimentaba de su sangre, tal como lo habían hecho antes. Quería darle todo ella sola, era ridículo cómo podía convertirse en una novia violenta al imaginarlo con otras. No podía entender esto que le estaba pasando, ella nunca fue ni siquiera posesiva, y justo cuando él parecía abandonar todo aquello a lo que vinieron, al levantarse con los ojos fijos en ella, largo cabello rubio se interpuso entre ellos.

Jessica era increíblemente seductora, alta y esbelta. Parecía como si estuviera buscando con urgencia el contrato de alguna casa de modas, era simplemente irreal, tenía boquiabiertos a los hombres, y terriblemente celosas a las mujeres, sobre todo a ella. Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera cuando la vio sonreírle a Edward, acercándose a él con una intimidad producto del lazo que compartían.

—Te admiro, Bella —murmuró Jasper con una mueca—. Mierda, no sé ni cómo logras calmarte, Alice ya estaría sobre ella.

—No tengo más opción —balbuceó.

—Jasper, no ayudes a la causa, por favor —regañó Alice.

La joven respiró hondo mientras los veía salir de nuevo rumbo al callejón, su corazón cayendo hasta el suelo, haciéndose añicos, incluso estaba por echarse a llorar o algo, cuando Edward miró sobre su hombro, y su mirada no dejaba cabida a dudas. La quería con él de inmediato. Aquello aplacó su corazón, mas no sus instintos de asesina de vampiras.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

—Vaya, luces increíble —susurró Jessica contra su oreja mientras se restregaba sobre su cuerpo, oliéndolo y ronroneando, haciéndolo romper en sudor.

—¿Podría alimentarme de tu vena, otra vez?

—Pero por supuesto. —Se relamió los labios increíblemente rojos—. Solo que yo también estoy hambrienta, quiero alimentarme de ti también. —Y como lo vio dudar, rápidamente habló—: ¿Es lo justo, no? Te dejé tomar todo lo que quisiste la última vez, incluso puedo decir que gracias a mí estás con vida.

—Tienes r-razón, agradezco mucho tu vena, es solo que… yo... —Jessica olfateó su cuello.

—Te has… _mierda_ , te has imprimado. —El macho respiró hondo, pensando en su hermosa hembra que se encontraba excesivamente celosa. Aquello podía calentarlo de forma imprudente al lado de la vampira, por lo que sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, por esa razón no puedo ofrecerte mi vena. —La hembra jadeó.

—Y de una humana, una asquerosa y débil humana. —Edward rugió ante sus palabras.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tengo todo el maldito derecho de decidir de quién imprimarme —siseó apartándose ligeramente, no le gustaba tenerla sobre él.

—¿Pero por qué de un humano? Ellos provocaron esto. —Abarcó con sus brazos el lugar—. Por culpa de ellos tenemos que mendigar por alimento, vivir escondiéndonos. Esa hembra humana no te dará nunca lo que necesitas, no tiene ni la fuerza ni la sangre adecuada para soportarte en un frenesí. Va en contra de nuestra naturaleza y lo sabes. —El vampiro desvió la mirada.

—Eso no me importa, yo la amo. —Jessica se rio.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con esto? —El macho la miró estoico, manteniéndose firme en su punto—. No pienso alimentarte sin esperar lo mismo, sabes bien que eso te lo pedirá cualquiera de nuestra raza.

—Buscaré entonces por otro lado, no puedo alimentarte. —Ella bufó.

—Mira, no sé de dónde mierda saliste, pareces un buen chico que quedó sin dinero repentinamente o algo, pero lamento decirte que aquí, en el mundo de los humanos, la vida no es color de rosa, no hay nubecitas ni cuentos. Los humanos son asesinos, de hecho tú eres un objetivo al igual que yo, si te capturan, te llevarán a cautiverio, ¿quieres eso?

—¿C-Cautiverio? —Se estremeció—. No, ella nunca me haría algo así, nunca revelaría mi naturaleza.

—¡Ay por favor! —siseó, elevando los brazos por la exasperación—. Ella es como todos los demás humanos, solo buscan dinero, sobresalir. Además es débil, morirá en un parpadeo, y sobre todo implica un gran riesgo para los que aún quedamos, ¿crees que no puedo sentir su presencia? Ella no debería vernos alimentándonos, no debería estar aquí perturbándote, ¿escuchaste, humana? —gritó hacia donde Bella estaba escondida—. Deberías regresarte con los de tu especie allá adentro del bar y dejarnos solos.

—Suficiente —gruñó el macho—, no te permito que…

—Si no te gusta lo que digo —lo interrumpió dando un paso hacia atrás—, vete.

—Eso mismo haré.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, saliendo de su escondite, caminando cautelosamente en su dirección—. Por favor, te lo suplico, Edward, aliméntala si… si eso es necesario.

—Bella, no digas más, no pienso beber de su sangre de cualquier manera.

—¿Por qué tendría que alimentarlo? —Jessica la midió como si fuera un rival—. Además, está claro que me detestas, que aborreces todo esto, puedo olerlo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Cada vez que tengo que presenciar esto se me parte el corazón. —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. Pero prefiero esto que volver a verlo como antes, sé que también me detestas, ódiame, estás en tu derecho, pero por favor… alimenta a mi... a mi compañero. —La rubia elevó una ceja, una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios.

—Lo haré solo si me deja alimentarme de él. ¿Sí sabes lo que eso significa, humana? —La joven negó—. La necesidad de aparearnos será primordial, ¿estás dispuesta a ver el espectáculo? —Bella jadeó llevándose las manos a los labios, para el macho eso fue suficiente, se irían de ese callejón cuanto antes.

—E-Está bien, ¿lo harás, verdad, Edward? —Sus preciosos ojos empañados con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Bella —susurró mirándola, sorprendido—. Si hago eso, tendremos oficialmente un vínculo, uno que nos unirá como especie…

—En pocas palabras, frente a los demás vampiros yo seré su pareja, no tú —sonrió Jessica.

Su hembra se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviera frío, antes de mirarlo de esa forma determinada y salvaje que había robado su corazón.

—Por favor, Edward, cuanto más rápido sea esto mejor.

* * *

Gracias por comentar!


	33. Chapter 33

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Puedo buscar otra vampira.

—Como gustes. —Jessica se encogió de hombros—. Suerte con eso, tengo meses frecuentando bares y callejones en busca de otro macho, y todavía no encuentro de quien alimentarme, ya sabes, cortesía de los humanos —espetó fulminando a su hembra—. Dime si miento, ¿acaso sientes la presencia de otro de nuestra raza?

El macho desvió la mirada, incapaz de aceptar frente a ella eso. No detectaba a nadie cerca, pero podían buscar en otra ciudad, en otro lado, en cualquier parte...

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que no encuentres a otra de tu especie, y el hambre sea demasiada como para que seas un riesgo si permaneces cerca de mí, no quiero eso. —Bella sacudió la cabeza, su cabello ondeando con el movimiento—. Así que aliméntate, Edward.

—Pero, ama... —Ella elevó el mentón, sus ojos como hermosas piedras oscuras.

—¡Ahora! Quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo.

El macho parpadeó incrédulo, buscando en sus ojos algo que le explicara lo que su cerebro claramente se estaba negando a procesar, pero no encontró nada, incluso su olfato no trajo nada de vuelta, ninguna emoción. Nada. El vampiro la miró desconcertado, lleno de dolor, su corazón bombeaba con violencia mientras pensaba que la imprimación quizás no era lo mismo para los humanos. Todavía estaba aturdido cuando Jessica lo tomó de la mano con una sonrisa, empujándolo con suavidad contra el frío muro tras su espalda.

—Habrá que obedecerla —aseguró irónica.

Los términos de Jessica fueron los mismos, alimentarse de su yugular, no de su muñeca. A pesar de sentirse herido, Edward no dejó de ver a Bella ni un segundo. No mientras se inclinaba contra el esbelto cuello, no cuando desnudó sus colmillos, ni tampoco cuando penetró la piel de la vampira, estremeciéndose ante el sabor fuerte y vital deslizándose por su garganta.

El macho cerró las manos en puños instantes después, al sentirla restregarse en su contra, ya que otra vez, y aunque lo odiaba, su verga despertó ante las atenciones no deseadas, buscando ese dulce calor como si se tratara de su hembra. Tenerla tan cerca ahora mismo resultaba la peor de las ideas, en el frenesí de la alimentación podía fácilmente confundir a Jessica con Bella y montarla. La vampira, por supuesto, percibió su excitación, gimiendo y restregándose contra su verga, y cuando sus piernas se colgaron alrededor de sus caderas, ondulándose sobre su cuerpo, sus instintos más básicos arañaron dentro de su pecho, rogándole que la poseyera. El macho pensó que si miraba hacia atrás, no encontraría otra cosa más que esto. Otra manera de vivir que no fuera precisamente ésta, hembras y machos follándolo, mamándolo o alimentándose de él.

Tanya siempre lo tenía a disposición, hasta esa horrenda noche donde se había imprimado de él. Una vez que eso ocurrió, la vampiresa había arrasado con toda la especie. Matando a unos y condenando a otras, y luego lo había marcado al completar el vínculo, al tomar de su sangre y luego obligarlo a que bebiera de ella mientras follaban. Entonces todos los vampiros que alguna vez habían estado dentro de su cuerpo, tuvieron que aceptar la irrevocable decisión y conformarse con verlo a la distancia. Aquello debió suponer un alivio, ya que, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por su ama, al menos ya no era violentado más que por una sola hembra mientras ella lo decretara como suyo, pero no lo fue, no fue ningún consuelo. Edward se sentía vacío, muerto en vida y comenzó a proyectarlo con el paso del tiempo, rehusándose a alimentarse o a satisfacer a su ama, había sido necio y terco por meses, hasta que Tanya, en su locura, había traído a Rosalie.

Entonces conoció el verdadero infierno.

Tanya abusó de ella junto con Emmett, el verdugo, y sus carceleros, una y otra vez. De su dulce y hermosa hermana solo quedaron cenizas, rastros vagos en sus profundos ojos azules, señales dispersas de que todavía era ella misma y lo amaba a pesar de ponerla en esa situación. Lo amaba a pesar de haber presenciado que lo violaran y lo vejaran hasta la extenuación. Juntos compartían más allá de un lazo de hermanos, un amor incondicional. Edward volvería por Rosalie, y mataría a Tanya, la mataría con sus propias manos. Pero para eso necesitaba estar en forma, sano y bien alimentado, así que si una hembra, como la que ahora estaba sujetando su verga, necesitaba algo tan básico como eso, se lo habría dado en un pestañeo.

Por la vida de su hermana le habría dado a Jessica lo que ella quisiera, si no fuera porque se había imprimado de la hermosa morena con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward respiró profundo obligando a su cuerpo a no caer en el frenesí, retrayendo los colmillos, y aunque se sentía satisfecho, también muerto en vida. La humana frente a él representaba todas las cosas con las que jamás pensó soñar, que ni siquiera se atrevió a imaginar, ella era su alma, su vida. Y si algo tuviera para ofrecer, incluso su honor, se lo daría, se despellejaría vivo por ella, pero no tenía nada que brindar, nada, ni siquiera una pizca de dignidad, era una escoria, una afortunada basura que por alguna razón había terminado con ella, profanándola y ocasionándole un dolor inigualable al pedirle que se quedara mientras se alimentaba. Así que al menos podía ofrecerle esto, su lealtad y fidelidad, no se follaría a la vampira aunque le costara la misma vida el intento.

Jessica siseó antes de clavarle los colmillos en la yugular, robándole un, por demás incorrecto, gemido, y al instante de que comenzara a succionar, su naturaleza lo traicionó al igual que siempre le pasaba con Tanya, golpeándolo con fuerza, provocándole un orgasmo arrasador. Y mientras estaba en éxtasis, todo su cuerpo entró en el frenesí al completar el vínculo, el deseo de copular rugió en su sangre y fuera de sus labios, sus manos apoderándose de la cintura de la vampira en busca de mucho más. Edward volvió a rugir, pero esta vez en completa agonía, no estaba dominando la mente sobre la materia, y supo con certeza que, si no lo conseguía, perdería para siempre a su alma: Bella.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La vampira tenía razón, era frágil, humana y por consecuente, moriría. Lo que Bella nunca pensó es que asistiría a su propia muerte.

Mientras Jessica lo alimentaba, palmeaba con una mano el bulto en los vaqueros de Edward, una sonrisa malévola cubría sus labios, estaba por disfrutar de un buen espectáculo y una buena comida, todo al mismo tiempo. Bella era consciente de que la estaba provocando a propósito, buscando enfadarla al restregarse contra él. Edward, por su lado, mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, demostrándole que estaba pensando en ella en todo momento. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de la vampira en morderlo, la expresión tensa de Edward cambió. Sus hermosos ojos dorados la abandonaron al rodar hacia atrás en absoluto placer. La máscara de indiferencia que Bella se había puesto, cayó junto con su corazón al escuchar el gruñido bajo y sensual que Edward hizo, uno que nunca antes había escuchado. En ese momento Bella supo que moriría.

Ahora incluso él parecía estar disfrutando, su cuerpo meciéndose contra la vampira. Sí, esto era asistir a su propia muerte. Horas atrás podía haber jurado que él la amaba, que significaba todo para él. Pero viéndolo ahí, mientras follaba con ropa a otra mujer, se dijo que estaba muy por debajo de la cadena alimenticia. Muy lejos de poder tener con Edward esa conexión que estaba experimentado con otra de su especie. No iba a poder con estas escenas cada vez que él necesitara alimentarse, no era sano para ninguno de los dos pasar por esto, solo se estaban haciendo daño al querer aferrarse a una relación que nunca había tenido pies ni cabeza. Tenía que alejarse, despertar de esto que siempre pensó que era un sueño.

Así que se dio la vuelta, caminando con pasos temblorosos hacia el interior del bar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar!


	34. Chapter 34

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

La puerta trasera del bar nunca se había visto tan lejana mientras Bella caminaba hacia ella.

Quizás era porque sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, o porque estaba temblando mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. Finalmente tiró de la puerta, justo en el momento en que gruñidos animales resonaron en el espacio del callejón cerrado. Alarmada, miró de nuevo la escena que había dejado atrás, jadeando al encontrar a Jessica en el suelo. La vampira parecía perdida y aturdida, pero no pudo mirar por más tiempo porque algo la golpeó con rudeza en el estómago, robándole el aire mientras caía lejos de la puerta y sobre el suelo. Bella jadeó presa del pánico y el impacto, pero se calmó al instante de ver cabello cobrizo contra su regazo. Él estaba sollozando, abundante sangre saliendo de su cuello.

—¡Edward! —chilló intentando inútilmente cubrir su herida—. Dios mío, ¡estás herido!

—Déjame a mí. —La voz profunda pero suave de Jessica la puso alerta, ni siquiera la vio desplazarse a esa velocidad hasta llegar a ellos. Edward rugió, afianzando el agarre en su cintura, provocándole dolor—. Oye, vamos, tienes que dejarme sellarte la herida, no haré nada más.

—Por favor, por favor, Edward —suplicó llena de miedo y preocupación, él por fin la miró a los ojos, color dorado y miel en todo su esplendor, aunque dilatados y brillantes, como si estuviera drogado—. Hazlo por mí, deja que te cierre la herida.

Jessica se inclinó rápidamente, pasando la lengua por donde podían verse las incisiones, cerrando y retirando los rastros de sangre. Edward no pareció contento con eso, rugiendo y gruñendo, pero la velocidad de la vampira fue demasiado rápida como para que aquello durara apenas unos segundos. Entonces y para su asombro, se sentó al lado de ellos.

—¿De dónde saliste realmente, Edward? —Él gruñó, refugiándose en el regazo de Bella.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?, si ya te alimentaste, déjanos en paz —protestó la joven, acariciando con suavidad el cabello sedoso del vampiro.

—Apenas di un par de sorbos cuando él se separó de mí viniendo a ti. Cosa que me tiene aturdida, pese a nuestra naturaleza… Pero lo que me tiene asombrada no solo es eso, es su sangre, yo… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creerlo, nunca lo habría hecho de no haberla probado yo misma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De su sangre. Edward es un vampiro de sangre pura, no es convertido, no es como nosotros, él es como… como de la realeza, es como… de verdad estoy emocionada, lo siento. —Parpadeó mirándolo con devoción—. Tengo tanto miedo de equivocarme... —Tembló ligeramente—. Es que todos los que quedaban fueron asesinados.

—No estoy entendiendo —balbuceó Bella.

—Verás, nosotros hemos vivido entre los humanos por siglos, camuflándonos, huyendo del reinado de Tanya, de esa perra y horrible tirana. Durante este tiempo estábamos convencidos de que había terminado con todos los de su linaje, quedando únicamente ella para gobernar. Su fuerza, pero sobre todo su sangre, la hace nuestra reina al ser la única de la especie original, es como la madre de toda la raza. ¿Qué él no te lo ha dicho?

Intentó sujetarla, como para que entendiera la magnitud de sus palabras, pero el gruñido oscuro y amenazante que escapó de los labios de Edward, desnudando los colmillos con toda la intención de atacarla, detuvo en seco a Jessica.

—Edward no me ha explicado bien sobre esa vampira, pero no volverá a estar cerca de ella jamás —aseguró, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él, como si pudiera protegerlo.

—Por todos los cielos. —Jessica se rio, el sonido incrédulo mientras se ponía de pie—. Estaré dentro en lo que sale del frenesí, y también porque a pesar de lo poco que me alimenté, estoy entrando en el mismo furor y necesito aparearme. —Bella boqueó mirándola, pero la vampira solo se encogió de hombros—. Es nuestra naturaleza, no pienso pelear contra ella. No tardaré —la apuntó—, no se te ocurra escapar de aquí, necesito hablar con él en cuanto vuelva en sí.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El olor a frutas, a bondad, a amor y, sobre todo, a su aroma mezclado con el de ella, el cual dejaba claro que seguían imprimados, tenía que ser real. El macho enterró más aún el rostro en ese embriagador aroma, Bella tenía que ser real. Gimió con desesperación y angustia. Ella era su hembra, su alma, no podía dejarla irse jamás.

 _«Mía»_ , pensó estrechándola con más fuerza.

—Edward, cariño —jadeó intentando apartarlo, provocando que rugiera en agonía. Ella quería alejarse, lo repudiaba—.Tienes que dejarme respirar.

—Nunca he querido nada —siseó a través de los dientes apretados—, nunca he poseído nada, nunca se me ha dado nada, y nunca me importó. Hasta que llegaste a mí.

—Está bien, e-estamos bien —respiró de forma entrecortada.

El macho elevó la mirada, la sangre rugía en sus venas, necesitaba aparearse mientras la marcaba, tenía que vincularse a su hembra, después de todo era un vampiro imprimado. El instinto de territorialidad alimentado por el frenesí de la alimentación, asió en su pecho como una llamarada de poder que rugió por todo su cuerpo.

—Eres mía.

—Lamento haberme comportado así, yo... estaba tan dolida. —El olor picante de los celos lo sublevó—. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca había amado como te amo a ti.

El macho estuvo sobre ella tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estuvo entre sus piernas. La besó con todo lo que tenía. Bella le devolvió el beso, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y levantando las piernas para rodearle las caderas.

—Nadie se compara a ti, no quiero a ninguna otra hembra que no seas tú. Nunca vuelvas a pedirme esto.

—No podría volver a hacerlo, no puedo pasar por algo así otra vez, Edward, te amo tanto.

—Eres mía —atestiguó en un ronroneo bajo y vibrante, mientras rasgaba todas aquellas prendas bajo su vestido que le impedían consumar su aseveración.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Bella no tenía motivos para sentirse tan caliente y excitada, y sin embargo, mientras Edward la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, todas sus terminaciones se iluminaron y calentaron como el mismo sol. A pesar del horror que había sentido al verlo jadeando por otra, lo quería. No. Lo necesitaba justo allí, en el suelo, incluso sin importarle que los viera cualquier persona que saliera. La oscuridad no era tan absoluta como para que pasaran desapercibidos.

Edward rasgó sus bragas con una urgencia que bordeaba en lo desesperado, y ella estaba ahí con él, jadeando y gimiendo mientras le arañaba la espalda. Instantes después él estaba entrando en ella, duro y decidido, nada de delicadezas. No fue cariñoso como hasta ahora había sido. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo arqueándose y el estiramiento volviéndose un placer doloroso, la joven se dijo que esto era follar. Gimiendo se aferró a sus amplios hombros con desesperación, temiendo que si lo soltaba, fuera a desaparecer de su vida para siempre. El vampiro se movía con urgencia, bombeando en ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello y de pronto, él le estaba lamiendo el cuello, deslizando los colmillos por su yugular, Bella no perdió el tiempo, ladeando la cabeza, ofreciéndose también de esa manera. No tuvo que rogar esta vez, hundiendo la mano en su cabello para inmovilizarla, Edward la mordió sin contemplaciones, provocando que un jadeo ahogado abandonara sus labios por la sorpresa.

Él no necesitaba alimentarse, lo acababa de hacer. Así que Bella se sintió curiosamente excitada por el despliegue de dominación, porque eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo por deseo, por marcarla a su manera, ya que nunca podrían compartir un vínculo como el que ahora tenía con Jessica, lo estaba haciendo porque quería tenerla en su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles. Gimiendo presa del primer orgasmo, cortesía de las suaves succiones en su cuello, lo aferró con las piernas, dejándole tomar todo lo que él necesitara, lo cual no era un sacrificio teniendo en cuenta el delicioso placer que la recorría mientras la montaba con cada embestida de sus caderas, revolviéndose sobre ella, sus manos sujetando fuertemente su cabello, los colmillos sobre su garganta. Instantes después el placer rugió rápido y tormentoso, haciéndola mil pedazos mientras lo sentía hincharse dentro de ella, corriéndose esta vez junto con él en esa carrera frenética.

Bella respiró de forma entrecortada, intentado volver en sí. No sabía si pasaron horas, o quizás solo un par de minutos mientras se tranquilizaban, él todavía se encontraba estremeciéndose dentro de ella cuando la puerta del bar se abrió de par en par. El sonido de altos tacones acercándose la puso tensa, al vampiro no pareció importarle cuando aquellas puntas brillantes quedaron al nivel de sus ojos.

—Y todavía tienes el descaro de ruborizarte —sonrió Jessica mirándola antes de posar los ojos en él—, si ya terminaste de marcar a tu hembra, ¿podemos hablar, Edward?

* * *

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—No tengo nada de qué hablar.

—Oh, pero claro que lo tienes, tienes mucho que explicarme.

El macho desvió la mirada, tentado a refugiarse en la suave curva del cuello de Bella. Lo que sea que Jessica quisiera hablar, no era un buen momento. Aunque por otro lado, estar a solas con su hembra tampoco era buena idea. Se había portado como un animal con ella hacía tan solo unos momentos, si bien era cierto que sus instintos durante la alimentación lo ponían totalmente primitivo, urgiéndolo a marcar a su hembra, la verdad fue que se dejó consumir por aquel frenesí.

Edward respiró profundo, y el aroma a sexo mezclado con la imprimación de ambos le llenó los pulmones, poniéndolo de nuevo imprudentemente duro. Suspirando sacudió la cabeza, no debió volver a beber de su hembra tan pronto, apenas y habían pasado un par de meses y era una humana, su sangre seguramente no se habría regenerado todavía, era bastante imbécil si seguía justificándose en su naturaleza vampírica.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?, ¿cuál es tu descendencia?, ¿cuántos más hay como tú?

El macho mantuvo la boca cerrada, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las emociones de Jessica, podía percibir la alegría y la esperanza, el olor fresco le indicaba que incluso comenzaba a admirarlo. A su lado, Bella le dio un apretón a su mano, y cuando la miró, pudo ver en sus ojos la compasión y súplica. Su hembra siempre preocupándose por los demás, él mismo podía dar fe de ello. Y verla ahí, fue un recordatorio de cuán bondadosa era, y cuánto se preocupaba siempre por él y se sintió orgulloso… y en deuda.

—Desconozco el paradero de mis progenitores —balbuceó—. Sé que somos vampiros de raza pura, ya que mis padres eran vampiros de nacimiento, no creados. Actualmente no sé cuántos como yo queden, salvo mi h-hermana.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —El macho apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerla crujir.

—Tanya la tiene en cautiverio —respondió su hembra—. Tenemos que liberarla.

—¿Tenemos? —rugió Edward, mirándola enloquecido mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros, robándole una exclamación—. Nunca te acercarás a esa hembra, jamás, Bella, júramelo, júramelo por tu vida que ni siquiera lo intentarás.

—De cualquier forma, desconozco su paradero —susurró asustada, el aroma acre inundando el ambiente.

—¿Cautiverio? —Jessica silbó por lo bajo—. Eso es jodido.

El macho mostró los colmillos agresivamente, todo su cuerpo tenso y aún con los efectos del frenesí, lo tenía en un estado por demás arcaico, pero no podía controlarse. Recordar a su hermana metida en esa maldita mazmorra, sufriendo lo impensable... suponiendo, claro, que aún estuviera con vida, sin embargo se obligó a retraer aquellas afiladas dagas, y a liberar a su hembra, antes de atraerla súbitamente contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, ama —susurró acariciándole el cuello con la nariz—. Pero no puedo perderte, no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieras tú. —La humana suspiró, relajando el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No me acercaré a ella, lo prometo.

—Es cierto entonces… ¿lo que se dice? —interrumpió la vampira, Bella la miró confusa.

—¿Qué se dice?

—Bueno. —Jessica carraspeó incómoda—. Que tiene a un vampiro esclavo del que se imprimó, un macho de raza pura. Los rumores que escuché, dicen que el exterminio que comenzó Tanya, es porque piensa hacer una nueva generación al lado de ese vampiro para recuperar a la raza, ¿crees que eso sea cierto, Edward?

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Bella no entendía nada, nada en absoluto.

Su mente daba tumbos por todos lados, como si estuviera drogada y le fuera imposible hilar un pensamiento coherente. Todo estaba yendo muy rápido, entre la adrenalina que Edward despedía en ondas, hasta la información que Jessica le estaba proporcionando, se sentía en medio de un cuento de ficción.

—Algo así —murmuró visiblemente incómodo—. Ella quiere que la raza vuelva a ser lo que fue, estuvo furiosa sobre todo cuando los vampiros comenzaron a mezclarse con los humanos y que estos a su vez nos dieran caza, ella siempre pensó que todo eso era un desastre, y sus ideas de poner orden agradaron a otros que pensaban como ella, los del clan Vulturi, particularmente.

—Por eso el exterminio.

—Sí, pero no todos los clanes de raza pura estuvieron de acuerdo. Algunos ya habían tomado vampiras convertidas como compañeras, les resultaba aberrante lo que quería hacer Tanya y entonces hubo una rebelión. La raza se dividió entre quienes apoyaban a los convertidos y los que no, eso, más la intensa lucha contra los humanos, logró que nos extinguiéramos casi por completo. Rosalie y yo fuimos víctimas de ello, nunca supe si mis padres murieron en combate o fueron capturados por los humanos.

—Ya veo —asintió pensativa—. ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, por qué solo tu hermana está cautiva?

Edward se estremeció entre sus brazos, antes de inclinarse contra su cabello, aspirando su olor mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, estaba tenso y nervioso, Bella se sentía terrible, quería saber qué decir o hacer para reconfortarlo, pero la verdad es que no sabía.

—En cautiverio, hace poco escapé, que fue cuando… cuando tú me alimentaste la primera vez.

—Vaya… —Elevó sus perfectas cejas rubias en asombro—. ¿Y por qué Tanya los capturó?, ¿formabas parte de la resistencia? —La risa llena de autodesprecio que abandonó los labios del vampiro, le erizó por completo la piel.

—No es tan simple como eso, nunca tuve la opción de poder oponer resistencia, nunca tuve derecho a nada, nunca fui nada.

—¿Eras tú...? —Jessica se llevó las manos a la boca—. Tanya se imprimó de ti.

—Sí —balbuceó estrechando a Bella un poco más entre sus brazos, como si temiera que fueran a arrancarla de su lado.

—Mierda. —Jessica comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa—. Te está buscando, ¿lo sabes?, sus verdugos te están buscando. —Bella se tensó, un sonido estrangulado abandonó sus labios.

—Tenemos que escondernos, Edward. —Y de pronto estaba temblando, perderlo le parecía como si la estuvieran despellejando viva.

—No voy a ocultarme, pronto iré a buscar a mi hermana, mataré a Tanya con mis propias manos.

—Te entiendo. —La vampira se cruzó de brazos con gesto pensativo, antes de mirarlo determinada—. Yo te apoyaré… conozco a unos amigos que viven en las afueras, quizás podamos reunirnos, podemos derrocarla —suspiró—. Sé que es como un sueño, pero en cuanto todos se enteren que ni ella ni los Vulturi son los únicos, que no tenemos por qué seguirnos ocultando, tú podrías manejar el clan completo, Edward, podrías regirnos y protegernos, debido a tu estatus...

—¿Q-Qué? —inquirió Bella.

—No. No podría dirigirlos nunca, Tanya ella… ella es la que gobierna la raza, yo no…yo tan solo... Olvídalo, Jessica, solo sigue tu camino. —Alzó a Bella en brazos con ligereza, robándole un chillido—. Gracias por tu vena.

Y entonces, echó a correr, perdiéndose entre las sombras, avanzando a toda velocidad, lejos de la vampira.

* * *

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza, se me ha complicado escribir debido a mi trabajo, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Gracias por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¿Qué tienes, Edward? —susurró apoyando la frente contra su hombro.

Edward permaneció sentado al borde de la cama el resto de la noche… y de varios días. Bella suspiró quitándose los tacones, tomando asiento justo al lado de él. Se le hacían eternas las jornadas en el trabajo, y odiaba que cuando salía con la intención de verlo frente a su edificio esperándola, con aquella sonrisa torcida que podía robarle el aliento, en su lugar no encontrara nada. No podía darse el lujo de pagar un taxi, y sin embargo lo había estado haciendo con tal de regresar rápido a casa.

Él no respondió, ya que de nuevo, había regresado inconscientemente a ese estado catatónico que tuvo cuando recién se conocieron. Bella se acercó un poco más, deleitándose con el dulce perfume de su vampiro, el cual lograba reconfortarla, y le indicaba que pese a que parecía una hermosa estatua de Miguel Ángel, era verdadero, él era real.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Acarició con suavidad su rígida mandíbula, él suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

—¿Qué pasará si no puedo protegerte? —A pesar de que apenas y había despegado los labios, Bella lo escuchó alto y claro.

—¿De qué hablas?, sé cuidarme, no debes preocuparte por nada.

—Los verdugos de Tanya me están buscando, será cuestión de días u horas para que den conmigo, y si tú… —Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los puños a los lados, su hermoso rostro tenía plasmada la preocupación—. Te amo tanto, Bella.

—Y yo a ti —parpadeó confundida—, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa?

—Tendré que dejarte, corres riesgo mientras permanezcas a mi lado, y no puedo permitir que te toquen.

Bella se quedó quieta en su sitio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras pensaba cómo tres simples palabras podían destruir su mundo como lo conocía actualmente. Él la dejaría, lo haría de verdad. Podía sentirlo en lo tenso de sus músculos, en la firmeza de su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos. Algo más allá del miedo se apoderó de la joven, y se encontró moviéndose hacia su regazo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, enterrando las manos firmemente dentro de su abundante cabellera rojiza.

—Lo prometiste, prometiste que te quedarías. —Su voz sonó rota, justo como se sentía.

—No puedo protegerte, y no voy a correr ningún riesgo contigo. —A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que se negó a derramar, mientras se perdía en el dorado de sus ojos.

—Entonces acaba con mi vida de una vez. —Sin miramientos, tiró con fuerza del borde de su blusa, rompiendo los botones que saltaron a cualquier lado, para exponer su garganta—. Conviérteme, hazme como tú.

Edward boqueó mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y sin embargo, su naturaleza lo traicionó cuando afilados colmillos se abrieron paso entre sus labios, descendiendo con esa imperiosa necesidad de beber sangre. Aquello no la asustó, prefería vivir una vida chupando sangre que sin él.

—¡No! Nunca me pidas eso —rugió sujetándola por las caderas, antes de quitársela de encima con facilidad y dejarla sobre la cama.

El dolor y la vergüenza pincharon en el corazón de la humana, dejándola temblorosa, mientras él caminaba como un animal acorralado de un lado hacia otro, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo en la ventana abierta, con ambas manos apoyadas con firmeza sobre el marco. Se quedó ahí, quieto mirando a la nada, el silencio insoportable la hizo revolverse con incomodidad.

—¿Es porque ya no quieres que sea tu compañera?

—Sabes que eres mi vida —gruñó.

—Entonces conviérteme.

—No voy a matarte.

—Ya estoy muriendo, Edward, cada minuto, cada segundo, estoy muriendo.

El vampiro la miró sobre su hombro, el dorado pareció apagarse en sus orbes ahora oscuros, y sin embargo, la sorprendió al caminar hacia ella, para luego arrodillarse en el suelo a su lado.

—Se supone que la vida es así, así es como debería ser tu vida mortal, como hubiera sido de no haberme cruzado en tu camino.

—No quiero esa vida si no estás tú. —Él desvió la mirada antes de suspirar.

—Tu vida es preciosa, no la menosprecies, eres una humana hermosa y llena de bondad, nunca podría ser tan egoísta como para convertirte en... ni siquiera en algo como yo, sino una mutación.

—Creí que te habías enamorado de mí, yo… —Bella se mordió el labio, intentando que el dolor que sentía no le nublara la mente mientras apretaba las manos en puños—. Fui tonta, supongo.

—Bella. —Sujetó sus manos, sus ojos dorados ardiendo—. Estoy imprimado de ti, no sé qué sea estar enamorado, pero esto que siento por ti, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que quiera o necesite. Si te pasa algo, incluso un rasguño, es como si me lo hicieran a mí, eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, no hay nada que no haría por ti.

—Salvo convertirme. —Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya has visto la vida de Jessica, tiene que esconderse, vivir con miedo a la espera de ser asesinada en cualquier momento por ser una vampira convertida.

—No me importaría morir mientras estuviéramos juntos.

—No lo entiendes —sonrió sin humor—, Tanya no… si ella te encontrara, tu destino no sería tan solo morir. Morir es fácil, rápido… lo que ella te haría sería un infierno. —Recostó inesperadamente la cabeza contra su regazo—. Ella… nos mantuvo encadenados, yo era una cría y no tenía conocimiento del pudor o la libertad, solo comía, y me volvía loco de aburrimiento dentro de mi cabeza, y nada más.

Bella apretó los labios, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello del joven, alegrándose de que no la viera llorar, aunque estaba segura de que de igual forma él lo sabía.

—Pero Rosalie sí, ella sí sabía lo que era la libertad, y la decencia y la vida fuera de esa mazmorra, me contaba del exterior, de nuestros padres, del bien y del mal tanto como podía. A Tanya no le gustaba encontrarla hablando de esas cosas, y entonces la castigaba. Como éramos unas crías, al principio eran latigazos o golpes simples. Pero conforme fuimos creciendo, mientras mi hermana me seguía contando del maravilloso mundo exterior, mi curiosidad fue despertando. Necesitaba salir y conocer el cielo y las nubes, quería salir y respirar el aroma a limpio que tanto le gustaba a Rosalie.

—Eran tan solo unos niños, imagino la frustración que debía sentir Rosalie. —Él suspiró.

—Tanya ya le había advertido, le había dicho que no quería escucharla contándome nada, entonces los golpes fueron aumentado y lo peor, conforme crecimos, mi adorada hermana fue volviéndose muy hermosa. A Tanya, por supuesto, también le molestó, ahora lo entiendo conforme recuerdo, ella siempre tuvo miedo de que mi hermana también fuera una vampira de sangre y por alguna razón, la prefirieran los Vulturi. Así que le dijo al verdugo que la violara que... la mantuviera mancillada, y después, cada vez que yo desobedecía, me obligaba a mirar mientras los guardias tomaban turnos. —Su labio se retrajo, mostrando los colmillos completamente, un gruñido incluso se filtró desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto, eso es tan horrible…

—Lo es —gruñó cerrando los ojos, como si intentara mantener los recuerdos a raya—. El punto es que cuando la situación con mi hermana se volvió insostenible, ideamos un plan e intentamos escapar, y ahí comenzó otro verdadero infierno.

—¿Peor que todo eso? —inquirió llena de terror, odiando que Edward se refugiara en su regazo, privándola de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—Eso parecía el paraíso en comparación con lo que vino para mí después.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Ya imagino la reacción de Tanya al saber que habían intentado escapar. —Edward asintió, parecía perdido en recuerdos, su cuerpo aún tenso.

—Se enfureció mucho y nos separó, llevándose a mi hermana a otro corredor. A mí me mantuvo por meses atado a una mesa con grilletes, desnudo y expuesto. Y luego, se dedicó a humillarme por días y noches, durante tantas lunas que… perdí la cuenta.

—¿De qué forma?

Edward hizo una mueca, pero Bella no desistió, quería saber todo lo que pudiera, incluso las partes oscuras para poder entenderlo y ayudarlo, pero lo que él dijo a continuación, la hizo replantearse las cosas, incluso al grado de querer vomitar.

—Me volvió un esclavo sexual. A veces me daba placer con la boca hasta tenerme loco de lujuria y entonces… simplemente paraba. Se alimentaba de mí y me obligaba a alimentarme de ella, creamos un vínculo, se aprovechaba siempre del estado en el que entrabamos con la alimentación mutua, es decir del frenesí, para dejarme con los instintos en carne viva. Una excitación de ese tipo puede incluso provocarnos la muerte… no somos nosotros mismos sino más bien… somos como animales.

—Esa perra —siseó enfadada—. ¿Pero por qué nadie los ayudaba?

—Tanya estaba respaldada por el clan Vulturi, después de la exterminación ellos se volvieron los únicos vampiros de raza pura, y el resto de los vampiros que quedaron, ya no tenían ni la fuerza ni los recursos para rebelarse, así que mejor se aliaron.

—No puedo creerlo —balbuceó acariciándolo.

—¿Pero sabes qué era lo peor, peor que ser abusado por machos o hembras…? —Apretó las manos en puños—. Lo peor era que con el tiempo me conformé. Dejé de resistirme y comencé a dejarme llevar, de todas maneras me habrían forzado, y a esas alturas, Tanya ya había conseguido que mi cuerpo se volviera en mi contra. Pese que a veces el dolor era intenso, otras tantas el placer lo sobrepasaba, y en esos escasos segundos, podía desconectarme de ese mundo y viajar de la forma más placentera a esos lugares que Rosalie me había contado. Mierda —siseó alejándose de su toque, moviéndose a una velocidad tan vertiginosa, que la joven se sorprendió al verlo al otro lado de la habitación en tan solo unos segundos—. No debería estar contigo, no te merezco, soy una escoria.

—No fue tu culpa, tu cuerpo te traicionó, tu mente solo quería huir —susurró, caminando con cautela hasta sentarse a su lado en el suelo, sintiéndose llena de rabia hacia Tanya.

—Fue mi culpa, cada día era más vulnerable y dejaba que Tanya me quitara la conciencia, que se llevara lo que alguna vez había querido ser, y cuando pasé a ser un macho adulto se imprimó de mí.

—¿Adulto?

—Sí, verás… —Edward se revolvió el cabello antes de mirarla—. Nosotros alcanzamos la plenitud a los veinticinco años aproximadamente, nosotros no somos como los humanos, tienen que pasar muchos años para que terminemos de formarnos correctamente. Antes de eso, no somos capaces de reproducirnos ni de alcanzar todo nuestro potencial. Cuando por fin completé mi madurez, empezaron los rumores, escuché por los carceleros los planes de Tanya respecto a la raza.

—Que planeaba usarte como un maldito banco de esperma, por lo que entendí de Jessica —siseó la joven, deseando poder enterrarle una estaca a la vampiresa.

—Sí —susurró lleno de vergüenza—. Pero yo no quería eso, no podía permitirlo. Entonces comencé a rebelarme, a recuperar un poco de dignidad, pero ya te conté lo que me gané con eso. A ella no le bastaba con follar mi cuerpo, también follaba mi mente trayendo a Rosalie como anzuelo cada vez que me negaba a correrme en su interior, y creo que podríamos haber seguido de esa manera por siglos de no haber sido por Victoria.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es quien me ayudó a salir de la mazmorra. Ella nos había observado en silencio por años, soportando en silencio todas las vejaciones que me había hecho Tanya hasta esa noche, donde pensó que yo… que yo moriría.

—¿Y por qué soportó en silencio eso?, ¿por qué no ayudarte antes?

—No podía hacerlo, tenía que esperar, Victoria resultó una infiltrada, es parte de los que quedaban de la rebelión, y estaba esperando el momento adecuado, pero dadas las circunstancias, se vio obligada a sacarme.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —susurró acercándose, acariciando su afilada mandíbula.

—Desconozco su paradero, pero no creo que haya conseguido sobrevivir, nos perseguían los verdugos del reino, y como yo estaba débil, casi muriendo, ella se quedó combatiendo para darme una oportunidad, me obligó a dejarla como un maldito cobarde.

—Pero ella quería eso, quería que tú fueras libre… para después liberar a tu raza.

—Exactamente. —Edward se puso de pie—. Y yo no puedo liderar a mi raza, no puedo hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no conozco de combate, mierda, ni siquiera puedo protegerte de lo que soy. —La miró desde su altura, y nunca se había visto tan imponente—. Por eso necesito irme, Bella.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El olor a frustración y dolor, se levantó como una ola que logró atragantarlo como si se estuviera ahogado.

Las emociones de su hembra eran abrumadoramente poderosas, y al estar imprimados podía percibir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y justo ahora, ella deseaba morir. El macho gruñó sin poder creer que Bella siquiera lo pensara, ¿cómo podía creer que no la quería después de que le hubiera confesado lo más oscuro de su vida? El vampiro la jaló sobre su regazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. El corazón de la humana latía con tanta rapidez que su respiración era corta y salía a borbotones.

—Por favor, Edward. No insinúes ni siquiera que te vas a ir, por favor.

—Pero, ama…

—Sin peros. —Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Saldremos de esto juntos, encontraremos la manera, ¿sí?

El macho la miró fijamente, era hermosa. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus grandes ojos y olían a lluvia fresca. Su cuerpo era delicado, pero firme y poderoso en todos los lugares correctos, además, olía a él. Esa mezcla de ellos que denotaba a cualquier vampiro que estaban imprimados, y que nadie más debería acercarse a ninguno de los dos. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, sin saber qué responderle.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, le prometió que iría por ella a su trabajo. Su hembra parecía ansiosa, alerta y preocupada. Edward no podía culparla, le había lanzado una enorme bomba y ahora ella estaba manejándose con cautela a su alrededor. Y mientras la esperaba, recibió las clásicas miradas de las humanas, entre curiosas y lascivas, algunos otros mejor rodearon su camino, su instinto de preservación primero que su curiosidad. Pero entonces, dos personas comenzaron a caminar hacia él, pero no, no eran personas. Eran de su misma raza: _vampiros._

La mujer era alta, sumamente esbelta y hermosa, con el cabello del color de los caramelos que Bella le había ofrecido, y el rubio a su lado era imponente, de hecho enorme, con unos ojos agudos y conocedores que indicaban que había estado en cualquier cantidad de batallas, aunque claro, las cicatrices que podía ver en su cuello, de varias mordidas, daban fe de ello. Edward retrocedió instintivamente, a pesar de lo amistosa que se veía la hembra, el macho sin duda podía pasar por uno de los verdugos de Tanya.

Utilizando la vista periférica, Edward echó un vistazo hacia la oficina de Bella, ella aún no salía y no quería que estos vampiros tuvieran una pista de ella, no quería involucrar a su hembra en una guerra estúpida, y que por su culpa, Tanya la hiciera desear no haber nacido. Su escape tendría que acelerarse, pese a lo prometido, tendría que dejar a su amada en ese mismo instante.

* * *

 _Ya quiero leer sus teorías, muchas gracias por comentar!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Te veo mañana, Bella —canturreó Lauren agitando la mano.

Pero la joven ni siquiera lo notó, su mirada estaba clavada en la esquina vacía frente al edificio. Su corazón comenzó un frenético bombeo mientras sus ojos iban a la deriva de un lado a otro buscando a Edward, Bella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, y angustiada, entre la multitud de personas. Él no se lo había prometido, el detalle obvio no le pasó desapercibido, pero confiaba en él, siempre fue sincero y no le haría esto.

Edward no podía haberse ido.

Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, al principio con suavidad, y después cuando varias personas comenzaron a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca, supo que estaba cayendo en la histeria. Bella se negó a perder la compostura, caminando apresuradamente hacia la avenida principal donde detuvo un taxi. El camino a casa nunca se le había hecho más largo que en este preciso momento. Al detenerse el vehículo, literalmente saltó fuera, pidiéndole al chofer incluso que se quedara con el cambio, mientras emprendía una loca carrera hacia el interior de su pequeña casa.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó sin aliento—. ¡Edward!

Ante la nula respuesta y el ensordecedor silencio, a la joven se le entumeció todo el cuerpo. En algún momento sus piernas cedieron, lo supo porque primero sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, y luego las palmas hasta que su rostro estuvo contra la vieja madera del suelo. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, derramándose torpemente por el puente de su nariz, aterrizando contra la fría madera. Y cuando la habitación comenzó a volverse muy fría, Bella no estuvo segura de que pudiera moverse para levantarse de la posición en la que se encontraba. Así que solo recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y lloró en posición fetal, sintiéndose terriblemente sobrecogida. Lloró por el abismo que de pronto sentía en el pecho, lloró por él, lloró por su corazón haciéndose añicos, lloró porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y después, mucho tiempo después, dejó de sentir mientras permitía a su mente irse a la deriva del sueño… o la inconciencia. No podría saberlo.

* * *

—Bella, tienes que comer algo —insistió Alice, mirándola con verdadera preocupación.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—¡Ay por el amor a todo lo santo! —gruñó Jasper, mirándola con exasperación—. Estás casi en los huesos, no puedes portarte así tan solo porque se fue.

— _Jasper_ —advirtió su novia, su tono bajo pero amenazante la hizo sonreír por primera vez en semanas.

—No voy a callarme, Alice. Bella sabía bien que esto podía pasar, Edward no es una persona, es un _vampiro_ , y los vampiros no se quedan con los humanos, ellos son de otra especie, de otro mundo, así que es natural que simplemente se fuera.

El nombre dolió.

Bella se estremeció, encogiéndose en su asiento. No se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta en las semanas subsiguientes a su partida, pero ahora, no podía creer que estuviera tan afectada, no podía creer que doliera tanto pensar en él, ni podía con el agujero en su pecho que la dejaba sin aliento. Así que apretando los labios, miró a sus amigos.

—No estoy haciendo un drama porque… p-porque Edward se fuera. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente, conteniendo el ardor en sus ojos—. He intentado comer, pero todo me da mucho asco, supongo que es parte del maldito dolor de garganta.

—Tienes una infección severa —murmuró Alice—, pero te atacó con fuerza porque no tienes defensas, necesitas intentar comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de sopa caliente?

—Puedo intentar con la sopa —balbuceó acurrucándose dentro de las mantas, moría de frío.

—La traeré entonces. —Aplaudió su amiga, al parecer sintiéndose por fin útil. En cuanto se fue, Jasper la miró serio, sujetando su mano.

—Bella, lamento portarme así contigo, pero detesto verte así, sabes que eres como mi hermanita. —La joven sonrió aunque estaba segura de que parecía una mueca.

—Y tú eres como el hermano molesto que nunca tuve.

—Aclarado entonces nuestro lazo familiar. ¿Podrías por favor volver a ser tú? Alice te extraña, yo te extraño. —Bella soltó su mano, desviando la mirada.

—No sé si puedo volver a ser esa… persona, no quiero… no quiero olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿por qué él sí puede desaparecer cada vez que quiera y tú debes aceptarlo?

—Nunca ha desaparecido, salvo aquella vez que se perdió. —Lo miró fijamente, llena de irritación—. ¿Cómo sé si los verdugos lo capturaron y ahora está preso con esa perra de nuevo?, ¿cómo sé si no se perdió?, ¿cómo diablos voy a olvidarme de él si lo amo?

—Pero, Bella…

—No —sacudió la cabeza—, no lo voy a olvidar, no me voy a rendir hasta que lo encuentre. No me interesa que tú y Alice se hayan mudado sin mi permiso a casa, saldré a buscarlo de igual forma.

—Hasta que mueras por el resfrío. ¿Crees que ayudas en algo buscándolo por las noches bajo la lluvia o el frío como una lunática? —Bella desvió la mirada, sintiéndose herida.

—No pienso cruzarme de brazos.

—Claro que no lo harás, pero si estuviera en él volver, ya lo habría hecho, por Dios. —Jasper se puso de pie, luciendo exasperado—. El tipo tiene un olfato mejor que el de cualquier perro de caza, ya estaría de vuelta si así lo quisiera. No está perdido.

—¿Y si lo capturaron? —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bueno, entonces fin de la discusión, tú no vas a poder ayudarlo, no podemos contra esos seres, por favor sé razonable, tan solo somos unos simples mortales, no vamos a inmiscuirnos en sus guerrillas vampíricas o lo que sea.

—Él es mi compañero.

—¡Deja de hablar como él! —gimió crispado—. Edward era tu novio, tu amante, ve tú a saber qué, no era más que eso, y ya se acabó, cariño. Se acabó. —Bella apretó los labios.

—Sé que no puedes entenderlo, ¿cómo habrías de hacerlo? —se rio sin una pizca de humor—. Pero él… él se imprimó de mí, y eso va más allá del tonto enamoramiento adolescente que te estás imaginando, yo puedo sentir que él… está con vida, y está sufriendo. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando con fervor a su amigo—. Mi corazón duele de una forma que no sabría explicar. Se ha partido en dos, no puedo respirar, no puedo pensar. He perdido a mis padres y me he quedado sola, así que sé lo que es la pérdida, sé manejarla pero esto… esto… —sollozó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. No puedo, Jasper, no puedo olvidarme de él.

—Aquí está la so… —Alice se interrumpió, antes de acercarse a ella y murmurar cosas.

Bella no podía saber qué decía porque ya no estaba escuchando, estaba devastada, confundida y cansada. Sobre todo cansada, quería volver a ver a su vampiro, más que a nada en el mundo, aunque sea para saber que se encontraba bien, si tan solo pudiera…

Brazos la estrecharon y de pronto se encontró en medio de un sándwich de amigos, que susurraban palabras de ánimo en su oído. Jasper y Alice eran su única familia, él único soporte que había estado para ella en los momentos más oscuros, y ahora tampoco la dejarían caer. Bella se dejó abrazar por ellos, mientras rogaba para que el dolor cesara en su pecho, pero por el contrario, se incrementó, robándole un agónico gemido. Esto no era normal, algo le decía que dondequiera que estuviera Edward, estaba sufriendo en la misma medida que ella.

Y aunque protegida, se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver en el futuro cercano.

—Bueno, heme aquí de vuelta —sonrió apenada, mirando al enorme y musculoso dependiente—. ¿Pensaste que me había robado tu cazadora?

—Hace mucho tiempo que la doy por perdida. —Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ruborizándose ante su descuido, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando una carcajada masculina retumbó en el pequeño espacio—. Estoy tomándote el pelo.

—Ah —sonrió—, de cualquier manera, aquí tienes. —Empujó la cazadora hacia Jacob, sobre el mostrador.

—¿Te llevarás alguna película? —Bella miró a su alrededor, antes de asentir.

—Algo de acción.

—¿No quieres la nueva película donde el chico en silla de ruedas…?

—¡No! —gritó antes de aclararse la garganta—. Nada de romance, ¿qué tal esa serie _The Walking Dead_?

—Sangrienta, gritos, horror, muchas temporadas, parece interminable.

—Suena interesante, me llevaré las primeras dos temporadas —murmuró mirando la, efectivamente, larga fila de temporadas.

—Bien —sonrió poniéndolas en una bolsa de compras—. ¿Antojadiza? —bromeó cuando la vio traer palomitas y un montón de dulces.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiene el pequeñín? —Bella miró su redondeado vientre, antes de sonreír acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Siete meses.

Una gran y absoluta mentira, no más de cuatro, pero el tamaño de su vientre y del bebé, indicaba aquello. Su acelerado embarazo tenía a Alice y a Jasper desvelándose cada noche, investigando sobre el crecimiento de la criatura, aunque particularmente su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con la gestación del bebé.

Al enterarse de su embarazo, lo primero que había dicho fue: «Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ahí, no dejaremos que te haga daño», Bella se horrorizó en aquel momento, y pasaron varios días para que pudiera siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su mejor amiga, Jasper había intercedido, explicándole que pensaban que podría ser un vampiro y se la comería por dentro. Algo que con los meses, tuvieron que aceptar que no pasaría, y aunque le llamaban feto o producto, incluso le hablaban de riesgos, enfermedades y la muerte si continuaba con el embarazo, Bella no iba a interrumpirlo. Antes preferiría morirse.

—Increíble —sonrió Jacob antes de ponerse repentinamente serio—. ¿No es… no es de aquella noche cuando tú… cuando yo…?—Bella sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—No para nada, aquella noche gracias a ti, no pasó nada. Este bebé es de… del chico que vino por mí… esa noche.

—Ya veo. —Jacob terminó de empacar sus compras—. Me dio gusto verte, Bella. Gracias por la cazadora… supongo que después vendrán tú y tu novio por el resto de las temporadas. A la mayoría de mis amigos les gusta esa serie.

—Él no… no está conmigo —murmuró para su pesar—, así que si me gusta, vendré sola.

—Oh, vaya. —Jacob parpadeó sorprendido—. Entonces… si no te importuno mucho, ¿quisieras después ir por un helado o al cine? —sonrió depositando un chocolate al parecer de forma gratuita dentro de sus compras.

—¿Me estás sobornando con golosinas? —El joven sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uno puede soñar.

—Si vas a sobornarme, quizás deberías agregar otro chocolate. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Te gustaría ir este jueves al cine? Es mi día de descanso. —Bella se sorprendió, su corazón bombeó con fuerza como si le hubieran lanzado una bomba—. Si crees que me estoy precipitando…

—¡No! —gritó antes de ruborizarse—. Es decir… —suspiró—, está bien, yo… solo si me compras un helado de chocolate cuando salgamos.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Bien. —Bella sujetó nerviosamente sus temporadas y sus dulces—. El jueves… entonces.

* * *

Esa noche Bella soñó con Edward.

Jadeando, se incorporó en la cama con la respiración por completo desbocada, y cuando se llevó una mano al rostro, comprobó las lágrimas húmedas que bajaban por sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, ni tampoco la primera que rompía el silencio de la tranquila noche gritando su nombre, ni sería la última que lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Alice, entrando a su habitación, en sus manos sostenía un vaso con agua.

—Sí, yo… tan solo… ya sabes. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras se tallaba los ojos—. Hace mucho que no pasaba.

—Seguro es por tu cita con ese Jacob. —La codeó juguetonamente.

—No es una cita, y quizás él tenía razón, siento que es muy pronto, yo…

—No empieces —la cortó de tajo su amiga—. Así se supone que son las cosas, tu vida normal, con personas normales, y si no fuera por… —Sus ojos azules se desviaron a su redondeado vientre, el cual Bella cubrió rápidamente con la manta, como si así pudiera protegerlo—. Te mereces una vida tranquila.

—Por favor, no me gusta cuando mencionas cosas como _abortar_ frente a mi hijo. —Alice suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es humano.

—Tiene que serlo, lo he sentido moverse.

—Pero en ninguna radiografía salió, ni tampoco en el ultrasonido. —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Estoy tratando de llevar una vida… ya si no normal, al menos estoy tratando de seguir adelante. —La miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Este bebé, es lo único que me queda de Edward, y me voy a aferrar a él le guste a quien le guste.

—Aunque eso pueda llevarte a la muerte —suspiró Alice.

—Sí —suspiró frotando su vientre—, verás, necesito a este bebé como el aire que respiro, no es para mí una elección tenerlo o no, es una necesidad.

—Hum —murmuró su amiga, por supuesto, sin estar convencida—. Me conformo con que salgas con ese chico, es como un comienzo.

Bella no contestó, por el contrario, dio varios sorbos al vaso con agua. No quería pensar en nuevos comienzos, no quería sacar a Edward de su vida… como si nunca hubiera existido. El puro pensamiento podía doblarla de dolor y lanzarla en una espiral de interminable locura, en donde su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, alucinando con un futuro que ya no tendrían. Justo en ese momento, el bebé le dio una patadita, haciéndola sonreír.

 _«Por él»,_ pensó. Por él es que estaba saliendo a la superficie, porque el tiempo continuaba incluso aunque parecía imposible, porque seguía respirando pese a que su corazón había muerto, al final el tiempo sí pasaba.

Incluso para ella.

* * *

 _Gracias a todas las lectoras nuevas, a las que me han seguido desde el principio, siempre leo sus comentarios y de verdad los aprecio muchísimo , y para la chica que me pregunto si habría historia Emm-Rose, pues no, no hay manera._


	40. Chapter 40

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Nunca creí que encontraría a una chica que le gustaran las películas de acción.

—Ay, por favor —sonrió Bella—, ¿a quién no le van a gustar todos esos hombres musculosos pegándose los unos a los otros?

—¿Así que te gustan los hombres musculosos? —bromeó Jacob, moviendo sus bíceps de forma ridícula, haciéndola reírse abiertamente.

Y aquello se sintió bien, normal. Bella parpadeó quedándose tan solo con una sonrisa en los labios, extrañada por un reflejo que se suponía debería ser natural. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón se sentía un tanto más ligero, su bebé dentro de su cuerpo también parecía contento. Por alguna razón pensó en los nuevos comienzos…

Y se asustó. El hueco en su pecho volvió a dejarla sin aliento.

Mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran esos profundos ojos oscuros de su amigo, llenos de calor y al parecer curiosidad, Bella se dijo que en el amor era una novata después de todo. Ella había trazado un plan para su vida: escuela, trabajo, éxito profesional… nunca hombres, jamás. Charlie era un magnífico y amoroso padre, pero sus amoríos fuera de casa, los llantos constantes de su madre y su final trágico juntos, marcaron una profunda huella en su vida, dejándola con un plan de subsistencia que no incluía en lo absoluto hombres… hasta que llegó él.

Cuando llegó, puso su mundo a prueba, una y otra vez con sus dulces gestos, con su favorita y escasa sonrisa torcida… con sus palabras sacadas a la fuerza. Él se comunicaba de maneras diferentes, de esa forma que Bella nunca había conocido y que terminó enamorándola por completo. A veces una caricia expresaba mucho mejor lo que él quería decir que las palabras mismas, no obstante él también se lo había dicho, dijo que ella era su alma, había jurado que le daría su lealtad y todo su amor. Entonces ella le creyó… tan solo para acabar como una estadística más en el récord de madres solteras. Él había aparecido en su vida de la misma manera en la que se había ido, de improviso.

—¿Me llevarás por mi helado? —Desvió el tema a terrenos más seguros.

—Claro —sonrió Jacob… deslizando su mano en la suya, tirando con suavidad de ella para cruzar la calle.

Bella sabía bien que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. No estaba haciendo nada malo, él se había ido hacía los suficientes meses como para que se entendiera que, por su seguridad o no, ya no había nada entre ellos. Porque para todos los efectos, algo en su corazón le decía que estaba vivo, y sano. Y sin embargo, se encontró soltando con suavidad la mano de Jacob, para posarla en su vientre, fingiendo que no estaba rompiendo esa clase de conexión.

—¿Así que trabajas en un despacho?

—Sí —sonrió—, mi jefe casi se vuelve loco al notar mi embarazo, según él, no se ve lidiando con los clientes mientras yo esté incapacitada.

—Me lo imagino, se ve que eres una persona sumamente responsable.

Bella sonrió, recordando la cara de horror de James cuando le confesó de su muy avanzado estado de embarazo, teniendo que fingir también con él respecto a los meses. Su jefe había estado furioso de que no solo no le hubiera dado una oportunidad para salir con él, sino que además, estuviera embarazada de otro. Cuando se le pasó el coraje, la había felicitado después de todo.

—Entonces… ¿el papá de tu bebé está…?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —murmuró tensa, negándose a decir su nombre, no podía.

—¿No crees que regrese para hacerse cargo? —Bella desvió la mirada.

—No quiero hablar de él… ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de ti?, ¿por qué estás soltero?

—Bueno, también mi trabajo es muy absorbente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi papá sufrió un accidente que lo dejó paralitico, el videoclub es lo único que tenemos, y ocupa todo mi tiempo.

—¿No eres un empleado? —Jacob sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Perdón si te di esa impresión.

—¿Y cerraste para venir a una cita?, ¿qué pasa con perder dinero el día de hoy por estar aquí conmigo?

—Difícilmente lo veo como una pérdida, creo que todos necesitamos un poco de realidad, ¿no crees? —Bella suspiró.

—En eso tienes razón. Jacob —carraspeó—, nunca tuve la decencia de agradecerte por lo que pasó aquella noche… en el callejón.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho, cuando los bastardos aparecieron muertos —mencionó, poniéndola tensa—, debo decir que me alegré, se merecían lo que les pasó, y antes de que me sigas mirando con esos ojos, te digo que no soy una persona totalmente creyente.

—Yo no me alegro por lo que les pasó —susurró incómoda—, pero al menos ya no temo al venirme sola del trabajo.

—De igual forma, siempre me aseguro de que llegues bien a casa.

—¿Qué dices? —Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Tu papá era el que rentaba películas más seguido, ahí fue donde te conocí, y dirás que soy un loco acosador, pero… desde entonces me gusta verte a la distancia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Elevó ambas cejas, sorprendida—. ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Cuando pasó el accidente de tus papás, aunque no lo creas, o no sé si seas consciente, te volviste fría y distante. Nunca más volviste a rentar una película, ni mucho menos siquiera notarme.

—Sí, yo… —Bella suspiró recordando esos días—. Me vi un poco apretada en gastos, me dediqué de lleno a trabajar, imagínate, me quedé sola de un día para otro.

—Y te admiro —aseguró mirándola solemne—. Por eso, aunque tú nunca me notaras en la vida, me gustaba saber que llegabas sana y salva a casa, aquel día… tardaste demasiado, yo estaba ya cerrando el local y tú no habías pasado… decidí al menos buscarte por si venías caminando por los alrededores, pensé estúpidamente que con algo de suerte, me permitirías acompañarte a casa. —Bella parpadeó, antes de sonreír ligeramente—. Entonces te escuché, todo fue tan deprisa, estaba tan furioso de que las cosas sobre hablarte o algo se tuvieran que dar así, quería además golpear a esos tipos, pero no podía dejarte, y luego cuando llegó tu novio… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ese tipo parecía sacado del infierno.

—Fue todo un lío —susurró sin querer recordar nada, absolutamente nada de ese día.

—Después, te veía volver del trabajo con él y… simplemente desistí pero, ya ves... —sonrió, y de verdad era apuesto, con unos dientes perfectos y una mirada intensa que podría derretir a cualquiera—. En fin, ¿cómo piensas ponerle al pequeñín? —La joven sonrió frotando su vientre, y agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—No sé si será niño o niña.

—¿No deberías saber ya? —Bella se mordió el labio.

—Sí, pero prefiero no saberlo. —Otra gran mentira, no tenía idea de qué pasaba en su interior con el pequeño.

—Te gustan las sorpresas.

—Claro, ¿a quién no?

—A mí, por ejemplo. No podría soportar un día más sin saber qué es, quisiera decorar su cuarto y comprarle ropa, sería tan agradable.

—No creí que te gustaran los bebés —susurró asombrada.

—Me encantan, mi prima tiene una pequeña llamada Sue, la lleva seguido a casa. Es como mi sol, tiene tres años, pero me ordena tantísimas cosas, como si fuera mi ama o algo.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Su corazón hundiéndose hasta el suelo. Él solía llamarla así, al principio por mero temor y agradecimiento, después, se lo decía como si fuera un cariño, se lo decía mientras la besaba, se lo repetía mientras la alimentaba o mientras él…

—Creo que debería irme a casa —balbuceó aturdida.

La tregua con su corazón había terminado, congelándolo y regresando rápidamente a ese lugar de dolor y angustia donde se había quedado entumecido desde hacía ya tantos meses.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para la chica que me pidió advertencias, les recuerdo que están mencionadas a principio de cada capítulo. Dicho eso espero sus comentarios_!


	41. Chapter 41

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¿Te sientes mal, es el bebé? —Bella se mordió el labio, asintiendo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

—Solo a casa.

Pero mientras caminaban al automóvil de Jacob, Bella se echó a llorar sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Alarmado, Jacob la sujetó por los hombros como para inspeccionarla, pero Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba contra su gran pecho.

—¿De verdad no quieres que vayamos a un médico?

—No —sollozó—, solo… solo es uno de esos momentos hormonales, lo siento.

Jacob no dijo nada más, por el contrario y para su sorpresa, la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, meciéndola con suavidad, dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera, y el hecho de que él pensara de forma equivocada, que esas lágrimas eran producto de las estúpidas hormonas, solo la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

Bella lloró por todos esos días, semanas, meses de esperarlo, lloró porque odiaba su no despedida. Lloró de nuevo por la sensación de pérdida en su pecho, la cual se había establecido como si alguien hubiera muerto. El puro pensamiento le robó otra ronda de llanto. De nada sirvió que intentara no pensar en él, cuando imágenes de Edward la estaban bombardeando.

Su dulce sonrisa, sus ganas de conocer el mundo, la chispa en sus ojos cuando ella le mostraba algo nuevo, la forma en la que la miraba como si fuera el mundo entero. Bella apretó los labios, diciéndose que esto que estaba intentando con Jacob era lo mejor, lo más sano. No más estar llorando por ese vacío, no más preguntarse qué le había pasado.

No más Edward.

* * *

—Esto no me gusta nada. —Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras le tocaba la frente—. Tienes demasiada fiebre.

—Seguro es solo una infección en el estómago —balbuceó Bella, cerrando los ojos en un intento por no vomitar, ya no tenía nada más en el estómago, pero de igual forma el reflejo nauseoso le hizo tener un par de arcadas.

—No es solo eso, Bella, por favor, estás en los huesos. Ya intentamos con todo lo clínicamente posible y no mejoras, sabes bien qué es lo que te lo está ocasionando, es como si estuviera acabando contigo desde adentro. —Alice tomó sus manos—. Déjanos ya sacar a… _al bebé_ , quizás ya esté listo y podamos tenerlo en una incubadora y…

—No —protestó—, algo me dice que no lo está. Quizás no me estoy alimentando como debe ser, quizás… —Y entonces, como siempre, lo recordó a él. Comiendo siempre, pero nunca satisfecho porque él… él necesitaba…—. Necesito beber sangre.

—¿Qué mierda? —Jasper la miró como si estuviera loca, antes de soltar una risotada—. Por favor, Alice, ¿quieres ya meterla en la tina con agua fría? Está alucinando.

—No, no lo estoy. —Sacudió la cabeza, frustrada—. E-Edward padecía esto mismo, se alimentaba pero nunca estaba satisfecho, hasta que me hicieron el favor de darme las unidades de sangre, ¿lo recuerdan?

—Mierda. —Jasper se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

—Bella, oh… por favor, yo… —Alice la miró aturdida—. Esto está tan mal.

—Necesitamos intentarlo, por favor, chicos… si mi bebé muere, yo haré lo mismo, iré tras él. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde ni… ni Edward ni mi bebé estén.

—Eres tan dramática —renegó Jasper, antes de tomar su chaqueta. Y aunque no se lo dijo, Bella sabía que su amigo estaba yendo rumbo a la clínica.

Dos horas después, Bella sostenía en sus manos un vaso desechable con tapa y todo como si fuera a beberse un jugo de betabel. Al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras se acercaba la pajita a los labios. Para su asombro, desde el primer sorbo fue claro y notorio el cambio, su estómago se sacudió, pero no con la intención de vomitar, si no realmente pidiendo más de ese alimento.

—Es tan asqueroso —murmuró Jasper, quien se encontraba abrazando a Alice con fuerza, como si aquello lo fuera a hacer vomitar.

—Pero es justo lo que necesitaba… —sonrió—, me siento mucho mejor.

—Ay, Dios. —Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, lágrimas bailando en sus ojos—. ¿Y si te estás convirtiendo ya en un vampiro? —Y luego estaba sollozando. Fuerte.

—No estoy convirtiéndome en nada, y cuando el bebé nazca estoy segura de que volveré a la normalidad, quizás sea como… como su papá, que podía comer comida normal, y podrá vivir a base de sangre como ésta. Buscaré la manera de que esto funcione.

—Bella. —Jasper suspiró—. Esto es demasiado, no va a funcionar, por Dios, ¡será una criatura hambrienta de sangre!, ¿es qué no lo ves?, necesita sangre para dejar de tomarse la tuya, ¿y qué va a pasar cuando nazca? Dudo mucho que como recién nacido comprenda que no debe matar a los demás para alimentarse, tienes que entender, tienes que…

—No —acotó la morena—. Agradezco lo que están haciendo por mí, de verdad, y ya me siento increíblemente mejor, y estoy segura de que el bebé también. Vamos a estar bien, lo prometo. Pero si sienten que esto ya es demasiado insoportable para ustedes, pueden irse, de verdad, nosotros estaremos…

—No nos vamos a ir —siseó Alice—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Bella?, ¿qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que eres mi familia y no me voy a largar?

—Por hoy solo iremos a dormir, si es que no tengo pesadillas contigo bebiendo esa mierda —suspiró Jasper—. Descansa ahora, Bella.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Lo son todo para mí. —La pareja asintió antes de dejarla sola.

Bella dio otro sorbo a… su vaso con sangre, ella mejor que nadie sabía que todo estaba fuera de control, no encontraba la salida a lo que se le estaba viniendo encima, pero estaba más que convencida y decidida de llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

—Tus cambios de aspecto me tienen completamente desconcertado. ¿En serio todo ese cambio sufren las embarazadas? —Bella sonrió mientras miraba a James.

—Sí, es toda una locura.

—Ayer parecías un cadáver, disculpa que te lo diga, pero hoy… hoy eres tú de nuevo.

—Es el maquillaje —sonrió agitando la mano en un intento por desviar el tema sobre ella—. ¿Y qué pasó con los Cullen?

—Se han ido.

—¿Encontraron ya a su familiar extraviado? —James asintió.

—Sí, y me dejaron una generosa cantidad de dinero. Dios bendiga a los millonarios. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Me tengo que ir ahora, ya se hizo tarde. —Su jefe miró por la ventana.

—Contigo el tiempo siempre vuela, qué suerte tiene el bastardo que te preñó.

—Siempre tengo un buen día cuando me dicen que me "preñaron". Adiós, James.

—Hasta mañana, Isabella.

La joven todavía iba sonriendo mientras caminaba a casa. Se sentía ligera y mucho mejor, sin náuseas ni malestar. Bella entendió solo hasta ese momento, cuán espesa era la niebla del hambre que la envolvía, y aunque le daba miedo pensar en la alimentación del bebé, estaba la posibilidad…

—Bella —la llamaron, sacándola así de sus cavilaciones sobre el futuro.

Cuando se giró, un descomunal despliegue de emociones traspasó a la joven en un segundo. La primera, la sorpresa; estaba lejos de creer que volvería a escuchar esa voz. Tan paralizada como estaba, Bella tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a la desgarradora esperanza cuando fijó la vista en la silueta, tuvo que parpadear varias veces, su mente no podía estarle jugando esa clase de pasadas.

La joven suprimió el sentimiento esperanzador con ferocidad, mientras luchaba contra el igualmente despiadado azote de la agonía, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no era una alucinación. Después vino el miedo. A su lado había un hombre, que debido a su complexión parecía un enorme tanque de guerra, y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos junto con una sonrisa maliciosa... y por todo eso, su presencia no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

—¡Corre, Bella! ¡Huye!

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por comentar!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—Despierta, despierta, es una pesadilla, ¡solo una pesadilla!

El macho abrió los ojos de par en par, jadeando y sudando como si fuera un toro en medio del rodeo. Lo primero que sus ojos registraron fue que, efectivamente, solo había sido una pesadilla, ¿lo segundo? Manos. Manos estaban sobre sus hombros, sobre sus brazos…

El terror volvió duro y espeso, se empujó con la suficiente fuerza como para que en un ágil movimiento se desplazara lejos del toque, cayendo agazapado a un lado de la cama, un gruñido bajo y amenazante brotó de sus labios mientras desnudaba los colmillos, listo para desgarrarle la garganta si pensaba que podía tomar algo de su cuerpo. No permitiría nunca que volvieran a abusar de él.

—Edward, soy yo, Esme… por favor —susurró, sus ojos ambarinos colmados de lágrimas.

La dura realidad regresó al escuchar su voz, esa hembra… ella era su madre. Edward respiró profundo, ordenando a sus músculos a serenarse, a dejar de pensar en sus años en la mazmorra, a quitarse esa histeria que lo invadía cada noche… desde que no despertaba con Bella a su lado. El macho respiró hondo, poniéndose de pie y frotando el dolor en su pecho, ese abismo que se había establecido desde que la dejó, era un hueco agudo que no lo dejaba respirar.

—¿Estás mejor? —El macho sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Quiero volver con ella, me necesita.

—Recuerda por qué tuviste que dejarla. —Cautelosa, comenzó a acercarse a su lado—. Tanya no puede descubrirla, no debe saber de su existencia. —El macho apretó las manos en puños a los lados—. Sé lo que es perder a alguien, créeme, he vivido en el infierno todos estos años sin ustedes.

El vampiro suspiró, mirándola. Todavía le resultaba extraña la manera en la que la hembra se preocupaba por él, la conexión tan fuerte que sentía hacia ella debido a su sangre, el cariño y el afecto que ella le proporcionaba, era algo que jamás había sentido. No había otro sentimiento en el aire, Esme jamás le haría daño.

—Necesitamos atacar el refugio de los Vulturi cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, estamos trabajando en ello, ten paciencia —susurró.

—Bella me necesita, no puedo vivir un día más lejos de ella.

La mirada de la vampira se suavizó mientras caminaba en su dirección, se detuvo frente a él y elevó la mano como para acariciarle el rostro. El macho se tensó dando un paso fuera de su toque, maldiciendo mentalmente cuando los ojos de su madre se cristalizaron. Por más su madre que fuera, las viejas costumbres no cedían y Edward no soportaba el toque de las hembras, esa era la verdad. No importaba que los uniera un vínculo tan importante como el de la familia, seguía siendo una hembra, y la única que había logrado que se cayeran esos miedos y barreras, no estaba a su lado.

—¿Puedes decirme qué soñabas? —Edward negó.

—No quieres saberlo.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo! —gritó exasperada—. Te levantas cada noche gritando, odias que te toque, me miras como si quisiera hacerte daño, Edward, no lo soporto, por favor dime.

—Es... es sobre Bella —mintió, aunque no del todo. Sus pesadillas la involucraban sí, pero en su mayoría eran sus noches en la mazmorra—. T-Tengo que volver, ella me necesita.

—Sé que lo hace —suspiró—, pero es una hembra fuerte, estará bien.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—, no sé si logres entender la magnitud de las cosas. Ella realmente me _necesita_ , mi corazón me lo dice. Su agonía me está carcomiendo, la necesito para poder respirar, ella es lo único que me importa, ahora es mi vida.

—Si la traes con nosotros y las cosas no resultan como esperamos... La furia de Tanya sobre ella, será como condenarla y lo sabes, cariño. Recuérdate por qué tuviste que dejarla sin decirle nada —suspiró—. Si por alguna razón los poderes de los Vulturi penetraran en su mente, podrán ver que ella no está mintiendo, que la dejaste sin más y la dejarán en paz. Después de todo solo es una humana.

Imaginar a Tanya enfurecida con su hembra, sería como imaginar el infierno. La vampiresa no podía tener conocimiento de su humana, le daría muerte en el mejor de los casos. Cuando sus padres lo habían encontrado hacía ya tantas lunas, le explicaron que fue debido al olor que Bella emanaba. Una mezcla de su aroma junto con el de un vampiro. Al principio no estaban seguros de poder identificarlo, pero conforme se dio la imprimación, les quedó claro el rastro. Tanto Carlisle como Esme estaban reclutando vampiros para la rebelión, así que decidieron buscarlo. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo.

Sus padres habían sobrevivido a la dura batalla de la rebelión hacía tantos años, pero no se quedaron simplemente de brazos cruzados, ellos fueron armando un ejército con vampiros que eran perseguidos por no ser puros, con la intención de levantarse contra el imperio de Tanya. Le explicaron cómo Victoria, la vampira que lo rescató, había sido mandada en una misión casi suicida para cuidarlos y velar por ellos. Una tarea para nada fácil debido a las vejaciones a las que fueron sometidos, vejaciones que sus padres desconocían gracias al silencio de Victoria, ella no había querido confesar lo que vio durante años en la mazmorra, no quería ver sufrir a Esme ni a Carlisle, algo que Edward siempre le estaría agradecido.

Fue una suerte que la vampira continuara con vida cuando la encontró Carlisle, luchando por sobrevivir en un callejón. Ella les informó que había liberado a Edward, pero no lo pudieron encontrar. Casi habían perdido toda esperanza, creyendo que quizás los humanos lo habían capturado o los verdugos de Denali, hasta afortunadamente dar con él antes que los verdugos, que estaban casi pisándole los talones.

Fue así que durante largas y extenuantes jornadas, el macho comenzó a entrenarse para la batalla al lado de sus padres. Carlisle le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como el uso de armas que resultarían mortales incluso para los vampiros.

—Confía en mí —suplicó Esme tomándole la mano, pese a su postura tensa—. Estamos tan cerca de poder lograrlo.

El macho suspiró, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de su madre antes de soltarla y salir de su choza. Varios machos elevaron la cabeza al verlo, así como algunas hembras se relamieron los labios. Edward despertaba admiración y deseo en su raza. Como un macho de sangre pura, resultaba un espécimen extraordinario, sobre todo para los vampiros convertidos, aquellos que en algún momento fueron humanos. Saber que estaba imprimado de una humana, lograba que la admiración y la esperanza por otro tipo de reinado, fuera a mayor escala. La sensación colectiva en el campamento era que, sin los Cullen, no había esperanza. No había futuro. No había nada.

Era sumamente importante para ellos pelear por la raza, sabiendo que contaban con el respaldo de vampiros pura sangre como él. Vampiros que no estaban de acuerdo con el reinado y el exterminio de Tanya y los Vulturi. Confiaban en que si los Cullen llegaban a la corona, serían justos y vivirían en paz.

—Edward. —Victoria se acercó a él, antes de saludar a Esme con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? Porque…

—Está bien, tan solo necesita alimentarse. —Su madre ocultando las cosas al ejército, hizo sentir mal al macho.

—Aún puedo esperar —balbuceó, pero Victoria sacudió la cabeza.

—No, tú mejor que nadie sabes que…

—Es por tu bien, hijo —murmuró el enorme macho que se acercó hasta ellos.

Carlisle era un macho imponente, las cicatrices en su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo, dejaban claro que era, además, un macho honorable y respetado por la raza. Sus legendarios combates y sus interminables batallas ganadas, eran contadas por todo el campamento. Edward miró a su padre, sus ojos dorados y llenos de conocimiento, no dejaban cabida a más réplicas, tenía que volver a alimentarse.

—Bien —gruñó, encaminándose junto con Victoria de vuelta a sus aposentos.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward se merecía un castigo por lo que había hecho.

Cuando se despertó al siguiente día por la tarde, tenía miedo de moverse. Siempre temía estar en medio de una pesadilla. Cuando miró por la ventana y comprobó que estaba en el campamento, respiró hondo. Se había sentido débil y nauseabundo por semanas, pero ya no. No después de alimentarse, mierda, se merecía un castigo por haberlo hecho. Cuando se restregó una mano por la cara, se dio cuenta de que era tan grande como su cabeza. Sus brazos más largos de lo que solían ser. Sus muñecas eran tan gruesas como lo fueron en algún tiempo sus pantorrillas. Estaba enorme.

Aunque odiara que fuera gracias a la constante alimentación. A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba admitirlo, mientras seguía a Carlisle hacia el prado para entrenar, se sentía más fuerte, más ágil… más lúcido. Incluso recuperó sus sentidos. No más problemas de inestabilidad. Su visión era perfecta. Y el oído tan agudo que podía percibir las pisadas de las ardillas que corrían despavoridas lejos de ellos a esconderse entre los arbustos.

Beber sangre directamente de la vena era sin duda algo extraordinario. En especial ahora que estaba entrenándose para el combate. Sin sangre no podía pensar en guerras, ni venganzas, ni recuperar a Rosalie, así que o bebía sangre o se buscaba una nueva profesión que incluyera pasarse buena parte de la vida sentado.

Aun así, la estrategia de sus padres era muy recta. Si él bebía de Victoria, ella no podía beber de él, nadie podía formar vínculos en el clan, ninguno, salvo sus padres, estaban imprimados, no había niños, no había casi mujeres y para todos los efectos, no había humanos. El clan del imperio no debería detectar vínculos o usaría a las parejas como señuelo, Edward estaba bien con eso, no quería entrar en ningún frenesí alrededor de otra hembra, tampoco quería alimentarse porque sentía que traicionaba a su hembra, pero desgraciadamente era su naturaleza la que se lo exigía después de todo.

Carlisle se detuvo a mitad del prado, sus botas bien plantadas en la tierra, su cabello rubio revoloteando alrededor, sus ojos agudos le indicaron que estaba listo para darle otra paliza. Edward respiró profundo, el olor que el otro macho despedía era hostil, listo para el combate, transpiraba adrenalina. Su padre era un macho que admiraría, incluso aunque no fuera de su linaje, su sangre hervía con la necesidad de venganza, una necesidad que él compartía. Ambos tenían la misma meta: rescatar a Rosalie. Un bramido escapó de la garganta de Edward, sus manos convirtiéndose en poderosas armas, sus piernas adquiriendo velocidad, esa que había descubierto lo destacaba sobre los demás vampiros, mientras se lanzaba contra su padre.

Carlisle gruñó de vuelta y los dos se lanzaron a pelear como dos perros con rabia, sin reglas, sin control. La sangre se les deslizaba por la nariz y la boca, mientras se daban en la cara como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer en la vida, casi parecía que se odiaban. El entrenamiento era lo único que mantenía cuerdo a Edward, lo único que lo detenía para no ir a buscar a Bella. A su hembra. Y el hecho de necesitarla, de no tenerla, de la incertidumbre y el dolor en su pecho, incrementaba su furia y su deseo de sangre.

Cuando terminaron, los dos quedaron en el suelo, despatarrados, jadeando y cubiertos de sudor y sangre. Mierda, Edward ya podía sentir la hinchazón en su cara y nudillos. Esme haría lo que el entrenamiento no había logrado, los mataría a ambos en cuanto los viera.

* * *

—¿De nuevo la pesadilla? —preguntó Carlisle mientras Edward intentaba meter algo de aire en sus pulmones.

El macho no respondió, ¿para qué hacerlo cuando los hechos hablaban por sí solos? Su padre suspiró, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—Tú sabes… sabes lo que me… lo que pasó, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —La afirmación le sentó como un balde de agua fría a Edward, se le aguaron los ojos mientras cerraba los puños contra la sábana, sintiéndose una escoria impotente.

—¿Te decepcioné? ¿Por lo que me hizo Tanya… ya sabes, en esa mazmorra? ¿Porque no pude proteger a mi hermana?

Carlisle parpadeó un par de veces, al principio parecía desconcertado, sin embargo su voz fue profunda, solemne.

—No, nunca lo harías. No fue culpa tuya que ella los secuestrara, en dado caso sería culpa mía. Si alguien aquí decepcionó a alguien ese fui yo, a ti, a tu hermana y a tu madre, nunca sería culpa tuya.

Edward apretó los ojos al sentir que se le llenaban de lágrimas, incluso tuvo que desviar la mirada y clavarla en la colcha.

—Edward —dijo Carlisle—, ¿has oído lo que dije? No fue culpa tuya. —Realmente no sabía qué responder, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Gracias por no contárselo a Esme. Y por no obligarme a hablar de ello —dijo finalmente.

Al ver que Carlisle no decía nada, el macho levantó la vista. Pero se tensó al instante, el rostro de su padre parecía haber cambiado, y no sólo por el hecho de que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros. Una energía oscura comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, enfriando todo el aire a su alrededor, su aroma despedía un deseo violento de venganza que ni en sus peores momentos, Edward hubiera sentido.

—Nadie debería pasar por el dolor que ustedes pasaron… Mi vida estará dedicada a lograr que tú y tu hermana recuperen aquello que les fue arrebatado.

—No te sientas culpable…

—Cuando sucedió yo era débil —lo interrumpió—, ni siquiera sabía pelear. Éramos una familia acomodada, de dinero, ajenos a la guerra, yo tan solo era un empresario más, me manejaba entre los humanos y ellos trabajaban para mí. Cuando comenzó el exterminio, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ello. Igual me llegó una carta de los clanes Denali y Vulturi, pidiéndome que me uniera a ellos, que cortara todo lazo con los humanos y nos sumáramos al exterminio de la raza no pura. —Apretó las manos en puños.

»Me negué. Ese fue mi jodido error, no quería estar en esas cosas que para mí, eran rencillas estúpidas que terminarían tarde o temprano —suspiró—. Estaba en la oficina cuando el clan Vulturi atacó a tu madre. Cuando regresé y ella estaba… —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, los verdugos me estaban esperando, creyeron que Esme estaba muerta, y me amenazaron con el mismo destino si no me unía a ellos. Era tan débil —sonrió, aunque no era para nada una sonrisa feliz—. No pude hacer nada mientras te arrancaban a ti y a tu hermana de mi lado. Me tiraron en un campo desierto, junto a tu madre, con la intención de que el sol hiciera el resto.

—Nunca supe qué había pasado, desde que recuerdo vivíamos en la mazmorra. Pero Rosalie no, ella siempre me habló de ustedes. —Los ojos de Carlisle se endurecieron.

—Ella no era una cría, como tú —gruñó tirando con fuerza de su cabello rubio—. No hay día que no quiera lanzarme contra Tanya, matarla con mis propias manos y empalarla fuera hasta que la queme el sol, pero sé con seguridad que si no hacemos esto de acuerdo al plan, todo este sufrimiento, todos estos años de entrenamiento serán en vano…

—¡Carlisle! —Victoria irrumpió en la choza, atrayendo la atención de los machos. Su padre incluso se llevó una mano detrás de la espalda, donde una enorme espada lo acompañaba siempre, como si estuviera listo para pelear.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se puso de pie, alarmado.

—Tenemos problemas —contestó, su tono tenso, su mirada angustiada.

—Vayamos afuera… —incitó Carlisle empujándola suavemente para que salieran, pero Edward estaba ya a su lado.

—¿Qué problemas? —Victoria lo miró un segundo, solo un segundo bastó para saber.

—Yo…

—¿Es Bella? —preguntó el macho, su cuerpo congelándose. Lo supo sin necesidad de que lo confirmaran—. Se trata de ella.

—Vamos a calmarnos, dejemos que Victoria nos diga qué es lo que está pa…

Todos los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar: las sillas, la mesa, la cama. El temblor fue creciendo, por lo que los vampiros tuvieron que sujetarse de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, el aire sobrecargado en odio les dijo que eso no era un temblor. Justo en ese momento, Edward apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sangre brotó de sus palmas. Y luego, el enfurecido macho abrió la boca y dejó escapar un tremendo rugido. El sonido que produjo fue tan violento, que las ventanas estallaron y al segundo después, él estaba moviéndose, corriendo a toda velocidad, sin escuchar los gritos detrás de él, en su mente solo había un objetivo...

Bella. Estaba en peligro… su hembra estaba en peligro.

* * *

 _Hola! Bueno antes que nada les aclaro dos cosas la primera, esta no es una traducción, la segunda, Edward solo se alimentaba de Victoria, no se apareaba con ella como explique en este capitulo, nada de vínculos. Espero me hayan entendido, muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y sus comentarios!_


	44. Chapter 44

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Tanya Denali estaba furiosa.

Bajando la mirada, se encontró con el cadáver de la vampira mestiza que tenía a sus pies. Era la jodida hembra que se había vinculado con su macho, aquella zorra que se atrevió a beber de la sangre de su amado y otorgarle la suya. Tanya recordó cómo la vampira se había atrevido a gritarle cuando la capturó, que pagaría por todas sus maldades, diciéndole que el vampiro de raza pura la vengaría, información que Tanya le agradeció concediéndole unos días al lado de Emmett, quien fue tan bondadoso con ella en las artes de las torturas sexuales, que cuando le había arrancado los pezones con los colmillos, la puta había cantado en dónde estaba ese macho que resultó ser Edward, y algo más...

Tanya suspiró, pateando el cuerpo inerte de Jessica hacia un lado, y sonriendo al recordar a su presa. _Su presa_. Sonrió de nuevo, ya no estaba tan furiosa. Contoneó las caderas caminando hacia la asquerosa rata, y se inclinó hacia ella, arañándole la sonrosada mejilla.

—Los humanos son tan patéticos —dijo contra el rostro de la asquerosa simia—. Lo único que me detiene de arrancarte esa cría de las entrañas… —Arañó el vientre de la humana robándole un sollozo—. Es el deseo de ver la cara de Edward cuando te mate frente a él.

La vampiresa quería verlo agonizar en el suelo como la escoria que era, no había nada peor para un macho imprimado que lo que estaba planeando para él, e imaginar cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, la tenía al borde del orgasmo.

—¿Sabes? Todo fue tan gracioso, tan astuto de su parte, que por poco caí en la trampa. —Tanya acarició la mandíbula de la humana, asegurándose de marcarla en el proceso con las uñas—. ¿El vínculo con la mestiza? —sonrió—. Si esa vampira… Jessica, no hubiera sido tan tonta, si no hubiera gritado lo del macho de sangre pura, y luego arrepentirse diciendo que ella no tenía nada que ver con Edward, sino tú, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —sollozó la humana.

—¿Hacer qué?, ¿destriparte frente a él?, ¿sacar la asquerosa cría que te atreviste a engendrar de mi macho? —rugió abofeteándola con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga? Decídete, humana.

Los gritos y gemidos de dolor que se escuchaban de fondo, se mezclaban con las risas y los gruñidos de placer. El apetitoso perfume de la sangre y lujuria inundaba sus fosas nasales, mezclado con el efluvio de la muerte, vísceras y carne.

—Edward no vendrá, él no lo hará, ¡no dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a ti jamás! —gritó la humana. Tanya le cruzó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Que tú no lo dejarás? —se rio—. Zorra estúpida, ¡te estás muriendo! De hecho, lo único que tengo que hacer es sentarme aquí un par de días a ver cómo ocurre, pero con eso no disfrutaría tanto como lo voy a hacer torturándole.

—¡Estás enferma!

—Muchas gracias —suspiró, antes de sujetarla por el cuello, presionando lo suficiente como para que ella se quedara parcialmente sin aire, sus ojos cafés dilatándose mientras comenzaba arañarle las manos con desesperación—. Verás, nos divertiremos tant…

Gritos, pasos corriendo, alarmas saltando, gemidos pero no de los buenos… aquello rompió su conversación. Tanya liberó a la humana, encaminándose hacia la ventana, tan solo para sonreír abiertamente.

—¡Ha llegado! —Aplaudió contenta.

—Si te atreves a hacerle daño… —amenazó la humana, aunque jadeante y tosiendo.

—Ay, pero claro que le haré daño. —Rodó los ojos como si eso no fuera obvio. Caminó hacia ella y la estampó con fuerza contra la pared, sosteniéndola por la mandíbula—. No, espera, espera… —La cacheteó ligeramente sin permitirle irse a la deriva de la inconciencia—. Antes de que te mueras o desmayes, vas a presenciar conmigo cómo rompo a Edward en pedazos, voy a hacer que te arrepientas tanto por haberte preñado de mi macho, que desearás nunca haber nacido.

* * *

—Los de la rebelión están a horas de llegar, necesitamos formar inmediatamente un plan de ataque —siseó Aro.

—Bien, fórmenlo ustedes, mis vampiros irán a donde les digan

—¿Qué mierda, no lo entiendes?, ¡tienes que dejar ya esa obsesión que tienes con ese vampiro, mira lo que desencadenaste!, tenemos que formar frentes y…

—¡Fórmenlos ustedes! —rugió empujando al anciano—. Sirvan de algo en lo que termino con mis asuntos, además ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Tus estúpidos "asuntos" pueden costarnos caro —siseó Marco, el otro terrateniente.

—Si me siguen quitando tiempo, más me tardaré —escupió mirando al clan Vulturi.

—Déjenla, está imprimada de ese macho y no va a entrar en razón hasta que no haga lo que sea que tiene que hacer, ahora, hay que cubrir este flanco del norte… —habló Caius.

Tanya respiró profundo, tenía que tranquilizarse. Aunque había matado demasiados soldados en el proceso, Edward había caído demasiado fácil en la trampa, y no podía dejar cabos sueltos, lo sabía. Los imbéciles de la rebelión podían llegar en cualquier momento, estaba segura, y el hecho de que no le importara que el apocalipsis estuviera a punto de desatarse, debería de ser preocupante, sí. Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse, formar un buen frente al lado del clan Vulturi…

—¿Señora? —Emmett irrumpió en la sesión, lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Tanya se disculpó, saliendo con el vampiro hacia el pasillo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Edward está recobrando el conocimiento, es demasiado fuerte y los grilletes ahora dudo mucho que lo detengan. —Tanya se relamió los labios al recordar la nueva apariencia de su macho, oh, sí, estaba demasiado cambiado.

—Bien, iré para allá. ¿En dónde está la humana?

—Ella está como usted ordenó.

Es decir, desnuda, moribunda y atada en una mazmorra. Excelente. Había llegado el momento de mostrarle a su macho lo que pasaba cuando se atrevía a desafiarla. Rosalie al parecer ya no sería de utilidad, había encontrado una nueva arma, una más poderosa. Olvidándose por completo de la rebelión, y todos los ataques de guerra, Tanya se dirigió a la mazmorra donde lo tenía, sonriendo al verlo en ese nuevo y delicioso cuerpo.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido que solo logró excitarla. Se quitó con agilidad la ropa y caminó desnuda hasta él.

—¿Dónde está? —rugió.

—¿Quien?

—Te juro que si le haces algo… —jadeó sin aliento, sus ojos no eran inocentes ya. Ahora estaban empañados de furia y un extraño conocimiento que no le gustó.

Tanya no le prestó atención, se acercó hasta él intentando besarlo, obviamente, él no esperaba eso, porque retrocedió con asco evidente. Y eso fue mejor para Tanya que si la hubiese besado. Causarle repulsión era tan bueno como despertar su apetito. Eso auguraba mucha más diversión cuando lo recuperara y pasaran unos cuantos días en sus aposentos en las Bahamas. Estaba tan cambiado, tan esplendido, que se vio con facilidad caminando de su mano por las hermosas playas paradisiacas.

—¿Con que te niegas y además me amenazas? —Acarició su musculoso torso.

—No volverás a manipularme, no lo permitiré nunca más —siseó sacudiéndose de su toque, estaba tan fuerte que sin duda, rompería los grilletes en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, si insistes… ¡Emmett, trae a la humana! —rugió.

Al ver la cara de horror de Edward, Tanya sonrió abiertamente.

Qué bien se la iban a pasar.

* * *

 _Gracias por comentar!_


	45. Chapter 45

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

 *****Se que siempre pongo esta leyenda al principio pero, a petición de un par de lectoras, no esta demás decirles que si son muy susceptibles, mejor no lean este capitulo*****

* * *

Edward estaba completamente desorientado. Con las articulaciones y los músculos doloridos. Había combatido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su hembra. Sabía que era estúpido, que fue impulsivo y que cayó de lleno en la trampa de Tanya, pero no pudo controlarlo. Su instinto de vampiro imprimado, lo había conducido ciegamente hasta donde estaba su hembra. Apenas se enteró de que podría estar en peligro, fue directo a su casa, pero solo encontró a Alice llorando y a un Jasper furioso que amenazó con matarlo. Bella no había regresado en días. _Días_. Con la guerra encima y Tanya buscándole, el tiempo apremiaba, y no podía detenerse a esperar a su clan para comenzar con algún plan de ataque. Necesitaba sacar a Bella cuanto antes de ese lugar, si es que hubiera sido capturada, pero claro, por más que hubiera entrenado o por más armado que hubiese llegado a los aposentos de la vampiresa, era un ejército entero, terminó cayendo después de todo.

Ahora, escuchando los gritos de su amada, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quedaban más dudas de que la vampira la hubiese capturado y estuviera a punto de volver realidad todas sus pesadillas. La sangre se le heló en las venas mientras intentaba calmarse, no podía demostrar nada frente a Tanya o condenaría aún más a su hembra. La celda se abrió estrepitosamente y la hembra entró tirando del cabello de Bella, estaba desnuda, llena de cardenales y… ella, ella estaba… Tanya soltó a la joven que cayó al suelo, protegiendo su enorme vientre con una mueca de dolor. Todo intento de cordura lo abandonó, mientras miraba la escena dejándolo únicamente con una furia asesina que lo cegó.

—¡Libérala ahora mismo! —rugió provocando que los barrotes de la celda se sacudieran y, al tirar con fuerza de los grilletes, la pared se fracturara, amenazando con venirse abajo.

—¿Sabes, mi amor? —Tanya sonrió relamiéndose los labios—. Siempre pensé que sería yo quien engendrara a tus hijos… —suspiró, sus ojos medio enloquecidos clavados en su hembra—. Pensé que volveríamos a nuestras raíces, empezando con una nueva raza.

—Eso no me importa —bramó, su estómago revolviéndose conforme iba dándose cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas, su hembra… por favor no, ella no podía estar embarazada…

—Debería, ¡porque lo arruinaste todo! —siseó olvidando a Bella, para descargarse con él dándole una fuerte bofetada—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a cruzarte con una humana?

El macho comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo era posible eso?, él tampoco entendía cómo había sido tan estúpido para no pensar en las consecuencias de su amor con Bella, había estado tan absorto en su propio drama, tan preocupado en no lastimarla, que nunca fue lo suficientemente consciente para detectar su ciclo hormonal, para ser cuidadoso con ella. Y ahora Bella… ella llevaba su cría, de haberlo siquiera sospechado, jamás la habría dejado sin importar el qué, y mientras veía ese redondeado vientre, su cerebro se negaba a procesar todo lo que eso conllevaba, estaba en shock.

—Ama —susurró lleno de angustia, aunque volver a llamar a Tanya así fuera como probar ácido—. Por favor libérala, ella no tiene nada que ver, es todo un mal entendido…

—¿Liberarla? —Tanya sonrió—. Pero si apenas vamos a comenzar a divertirnos, ¿te acuerdas de nuestras sesiones con Rosalie y los verdugos? Bueno, con los humanos es mucho más entretenido. —La vampiresa comenzó a caminar hacia Bella.

—¡No la toques! —rugió perdiendo la paciencia, sin embargo, Tanya lo miró con inocencia.

—¿Ese olor es de la imprimación? —Sus fosas nasales dilatándose—. ¿Por eso tu carácter tan altanero y grosero? Oh, cariño. Eso quiere decir que te matará si traigo a uno de los guardias para que juegue con ella —dijo, provocando que el macho comenzara a temblar.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volverse loco con lo que Tanya estaba diciendo. A ella le gustaba aprisionarlo, inmovilizarlo y posponer lo más posible lo inevitable. Disfrutaba arañándolo, marcándolo con sus garras, porque si bien gozaba con los orgasmos, le gustaba todavía más aquel repugnante preludio, la enloquecía. Ahora estaba disfrutando con la idea de hacer sufrir a su hembra y no iba a permitirlo. No importaba si perdía toda dignidad, estaba seguro de que perdería algo más que la cordura si alguien se atrevía a tocar a su hembra embarazada.

—Úsame a mí, haré lo que sea, p-por favor, úsame a mí —suplicó recostándose contra su espalda, lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos, respiró hondo, eso no iba a pasar—. Te juro que no me opondré.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A Bella no le hubiera importado lo que la vampira le hiciera, de verdad que no. Hubiera preferido ser ella quien pasara por cualquiera que fuera la tortura, antes que dejar que Edward enfrentara de nuevo ese pasado. Pero desgraciadamente, ahora no solo era ella, también el bebé de ambos.

—¿Lo juras? —canturreó la vampira. Edward asintió sin dudarlo, lo que sin duda quebró su corazón—. Humana, ¿sabías que me he aprovechado de él por años?, ¿que he hecho que lo tomen hembras y machos?, ¿que lo he obligado a presenciar miles de veces violaciones, incluida la de su hermana?

—¡Cállate! —gritó enfurecida, intentando incorporarse—. Eres una psicópata.

—¿Así que no te gusta lo que te estoy contando?, ¿quieres protegerlo de todas maneras? —Se acercó a Edward, deslizando un dedo suavemente por su mandíbula, parecería una caricia si no fuera porque sangre comenzó a brotar a su paso.

—Encontraré la manera de matarte, maldita —siseó llena de cólera. Bella sentía tal impotencia, que si no estuviera ya en el suelo, se habría caído de nuevo de rodillas.

En ese momento, la aterrada mirada de Edward capturó la suya, como suplicándole que no empeorara las cosas, pero Bella por el contrario, lo miró con toda la determinación y el amor que pudo reunir en una mirada. _«Pelea contra ella, por favor, hazlo. No te detengas por mí»._ Tanya lo empujó de nuevo contra las baldosas del suelo.

—¿Te lo ha hecho con la boca? —sonrió inclinándose contra Edward, antes de lamer la sangre que brotaba por la herida que le había causado en el rostro—. Es un experto.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Tanya se colocó a la altura de los muslos de Edward, relamiéndose los labios antes de sujetar su flácida verga. Lo observó con los ojos brillando de anticipación y deseo, cuando se relamió los labios de nuevo, Bella estuvo a punto de gritar, sentía que su autocontrol llegaba al límite y se quebraba. Inevitablemente, sollozó mientras la veía comenzar a chuparlo. Tanya no le estaba haciendo daño, al menos no físicamente, incluso parecía gentil, acariciándolo con la maestría de una mujer que había hecho eso cientos de veces, estaba claro que conocía lo que le gustaba, y lo que lo haría llegar, acariciando con la nariz sus muslos y con las manos ahuecando sus testículos. Era implacable, pero más el orgullo de Edward quien no se corría con el paso de los minutos.

Eso molestó a la vampira, quien finalmente y con una maliciosa sonrisa, trepó por el cuerpo medio inerte y se empaló de una sola vez en la ahora engrosada verga. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de agonía, y cuando la vampira se inclinó y lo mordió, supo que Tanya estaba reclamándolo frente a ella. La joven no pudo soportarlo y devolvió el estómago, aunque no tenía nada para vomitar. Naturalmente, para Edward su reacción fue imposible de controlar, sus caderas comenzaron a sacudirse contra la vampira, y Bella entendió que esto no era nada nuevo para él, la vampira lo había violado muchas veces antes. Y dada la mirada perdida de Edward, los nulos sonidos de su boca o lo apretado de sus nudillos, supo que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vejaciones. Estaba muriendo. Cada respiración áspera de Tanya, cada resoplido por parte de Edward… Bella comenzó a marearse de nuevo, incluso rogó por ser capaz de desmayarse.

—¿Es que acaso tengo que seguir follándote durante todo el día para recordarte a dónde perteneces? —gruñó, al parecer por su nula reacción—. Porque no tengo problemas con eso. —Y luego se mordió la muñeca, sangre salpicó el rostro de Edward—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si te niegas, haré que Riley sea quien se folle a la humana.

Él palideció antes de asentir, aceptando la sangre que se le ofrecía, al segundo siguiente, ella lo mordió en la yugular. Edward perdió la batalla en ese momento. Con un siseo, comenzó a succionar como en un frenesí, incluso aunque lágrimas bajaban por sus sienes, sus caderas bombearon con ímpetu a la vampira. A Bella se le detuvo el corazón, pensó que no iba a sobrevivir a aquello mientras observaba cómo ambos se corrían, creando ese terrible lazo, el peor de los vínculos. Pudieron durar horas, minutos, daba lo mismo, pero entonces Tanya lamió las punciones antes de separarse de Edward, quien estaba al parecer conmocionado, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Emmett! —rugió Tanya poniéndose de pie.

—¡Maldita, se lo prometiste! —gritó Bella intentando ponerse de pie, se sentía nauseabunda.

—Ya aprenderás a conocerme —canturreó mirándola fijamente, su mirada llena de odio y maldad le dijo a Bella todo lo que tenía que saber.

Ahora era _su_ turno.

* * *

 _Quisiera correr a esconderme pero... no! gracias por comentar._


	46. Chapter 46

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Bella intentando removerse de los enormes brazos del vampiro.

Sus ojos colmados de lágrimas buscaban frenéticamente a Edward por ayuda. Él estaba todavía encadenado, sus muñecas fuertemente ajustadas a unos grilletes con cadenas sujetas a la pared. Y no se movía. No en lo absoluto. Su cabello cobrizo era un extraño contraste con el sucio suelo de baldosas y su cuerpo tan inerte como si estuviera muerto. Salvo porque no lo estaba. Se había acurrucado en posición fetal y se había quedado así, sin moverse, con los ojos dorados abiertos y ardiendo. Tampoco parpadeaba.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó de nuevo, en vano.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —murmuró Tanya, acercándose a ella completamente desnuda—. ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿que Emmett tenga los honores de poseerte y luego matarte, o a mi pequeña nueva adquisición, Riley? —Bella la miró con odio, antes de escupirle.

—Eres una escoria, no importa lo que me hagas, nunca podrás realmente dañarme. —Tanya se limpió el rostro, no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras le sonreía con maldad.

—¿Ni siquiera si hago esto? —La empujó con fuerza, su vientre recibiendo el impacto y dejándola completamente sin aliento—. Como madre serías una mierda. Mira en los apuros que estás poniendo a tu cría por ser una hembra tan obstinada.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca le dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Intentó forzar a sus pulmones a trabajar mientras yacía en el suelo protegiendo su vientre, sus ojos buscando frenéticamente ayuda en los inertes de Edward.

—Será Riley —murmuró Tanya deteniéndose a sus pies—. A Emmett no le gusta cuando no oponen resistencia, y tú no eres más que un saco —la pateó—, tráelo aquí y que…

Ella siguió hablando, pero ahora su voz era un sonido amortiguado a la distancia, a Bella la asaltó una nueva ronda de arcadas que ascendieron por su garganta, un fuerte zumbido se estableció en sus oídos cuando el dolor estalló en su vientre, arrastró la mano hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, tocando el líquido que comenzaba a salir. Su respiración se desbocó en una carrera, preguntándose si éste era el final para ella y el bebé. Cerró los ojos.

De pronto, un gruñido profundo estalló con la suficiente fuerza para que incluso ella, que estaba tendida sobre el suelo, sintiera la vibración. Emmett corrió fuera y un instante después, Tanya se vio empujada por un borrón de cabello rubio. Los gritos y los golpes de una feroz lucha comenzaron. Bella intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Comenzó a ir a la deriva de nuevo, sin embargo, el dolor agudo que traspasaba su vientre la trajo de vuelta… Ruidos, muchos ruidos de un terrible disturbio estaban pasando justo frente a ella. Gruñidos graves y despiadados, lamentos llenos de agonía, pisadas y luego… Edward.

Él estaba exactamente donde lo había visto la última vez, sus ojos dorados abiertos mirando a la nada. Bella intentó incorporarse pero sus piernas no colaboraron, así que jadeando, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él con solo el soporte de sus antebrazos, poco a poco arrastró su cuerpo por el piso frío, cada centímetro agonizante, dejando un rastro sangriento. No supo cuánto tiempo tomó eso, pero parecieron días, años, una vida, sin embargo llegó hasta él, hasta quedar tumbada justo frente a sus ojos perdidos. Él estaba mirando en su dirección, pero no la estaba viendo en realidad. Bella contuvo un sollozo mientras extendía la mano hacia él, internándola en su suave cabello húmedo por el sudor.

—¿Edward? —Él dejó escapar un gruñido aterrador, empujándose lejos de su toque, sus ojos dilatados taladrándola con odio, sus colmillos expuestos eran una cruel amenaza que la hizo hipar—. Escúchame… soy yo, Bella. Por favor… por favor tienes que ayudarme…

Él pareció no comprenderla, pero al menos estaba respirando, estaba furioso y quizás eso era bueno. Ya no podía intentar acercarse más a él, porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente, sin embargo estiró una mano y sin importarle sus gruñidos, la sujetó para llevarla a su rostro.

—Soy yo, Edward. —Él intentó sacudirse de su toque, pero en un extraño arrebato de adrenalina, Bella consiguió mantener su pesada palma contra la mejilla—. Tienes que volver a mí, por favor, recuérdame —suplicó en un tono bajo, tratando de no caer en la histeria. Él entornó los ojos, un gruñido vibrante abandonó su garganta—. Escucha, no importa lo que haya pasado, porque te amo y te necesito. —Deslizó con cuidado la mano de Edward desde su rostro humedecido por el llanto, a su cuello, pasando por sus turgentes pechos, hasta su hinchado vientre donde la posó a la fuerza—. Vas a ser papá, ¿lo sientes? Tienes que salvar a nuestro hijo, si no me soportas no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el bebé, él te necesita.

De pronto, la enorme palma se sostuvo contra su vientre. Comenzó a recorrerlo, incluso a presionarlo, lágrimas estallaron en sus ojos, la joven apretó los dientes conteniendo un aullido de dolor. Bella no sabía si él iba a destrozarlos a ella y al bebé, pero permitió que esa mano siguiera recorriendo su magullada piel. Reuniendo fuerzas, le acarició el brazo, todavía sorprendida de los enormes músculos que corrían a lo largo de toda su piel, no tenía grasa, solo músculos y poder. Era enorme, y entonces, en el que sin duda sería su último esfuerzo, se empujó hacia él, nuevamente con la intención de acariciarle el cabello. Sonriendo entre lágrimas cuando no se movió, pese a que el gruñido persistía desde el fondo de su pecho.

Sin previo aviso, un vampiro joven rugió a su lado. Bella gritó asustada, había perdido la noción de la realidad, donde una terrible batalla estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; Edward le gruñó de vuelta, levantándose ágilmente, tirando con una enorme fuerza de los grilletes hasta romperlos, y luego estaba sujetando al vampiro del cuello mientras rugía en indignación. Bella cerró los ojos, encogiéndose en su sitio, protegiéndose de los peligrosos movimientos de Edward tan cerca de ella, cerró los ojos, deseando tener la fuerza para taparse los oídos del sonido de huesos quebrándose, gritos y aullidos.

Momentos después, sintió que la tocaban, dedos suaves deslizándose sobre su vientre, la respiración cálida contra su cabello. Abrió los ojos. Edward estaba agazapado a su lado, y no le estaba gruñendo, estaba ronroneando, sus maravillosos ojos dorados clavados en ella, y aunque no la reconocía, tampoco parecía odiarla. Bella elevó la mano, aunque sabía que no podría alcanzar a tocarlo, cuando para su asombro, él se inclinó contra su palma, permitiéndole acariciar su mejilla. Bella sonrió con alegría, una pequeña risa incrédula saliendo de sus labios debido a toda la situación, pero luego se sofocó, su cuerpo entrando en una serie de espasmos que sin duda alertaron al vampiro.

—Salva al bebé —intentó decirle, pero su voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni ella era capaz de entenderse. Se estaba muriendo.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

El macho tenía los instintos a flor de piel, no sabía por qué, pero ver morir a esa hembra le causó un agudo dolor en el pecho que lo hizo jadear. Como si él mismo estuviera muriendo. Su mente había entrado en un estado de negación, una sub realidad que lograba sacarlo de la mazmorra. Ahí, en el lugar feliz en su mente, nadie podía tocarlo o mancillarlo, Tanya no existía, ni Emmett, ni Rosalie gritando, ni mazmorras, ni grilletes. Nada.

La hembra que se sacudía ahora en sus brazos, era ajena al sueño, no bienvenida. Y aunque le había gruñido e intentado alejarla, ella había persistido, por lo que la dejó continuar trabajando sobre su piel, tan solo para descubrir que su toque y su voz lograban reconfortarlo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Eso lo había hecho enfurecer de forma increíble, cuando se deshizo del problema, acudiendo de vuelta a ella porque quería más de su voz y su toque, la sujetó entre sus brazos, tan solo para darse cuenta de que la hembra estaba mal herida, podía oler su sangre derramada, así como sus lágrimas frescas, la humana estaba a nada de las puertas de la muerte y de pronto, todo esto ya no se parecía a su sueño. No parecía ese lugar al que podía ir lejos, precisamente de mierda como ésta.

—¡Edward! —Otra voz que tampoco podía estar en su sueño—. Hermano, por favor mírame. —Rosalie estaba sacudiéndolo, no tenía ningún sentido, hacía muchas lunas que no podían siquiera tocarse.

—¿Rose? —Ella sollozó.

—Sí. Tenemos que salir, deja a esa humana, vamos… —Tiró de su mano.

—¿S-Salir?

—Enfócate, por favor, Esme me liberó y está luchando con Laurent, pero no será suficiente, papá está peleando con Tanya y con Emmett, te vio aquí y me pidió que viniera, por favor… —Volvió a tirar de su mano. Edward parpadeó sin comprender—. ¡Déjala ya y vámonos! —rugió logrando casi que el cuerpo de la humana se le cayera de los brazos.

—¿Carlisle está… está aquí? —preguntó sosteniendo a la humana contra su pecho.

—¡Vamos ya! —Rose se adelantó, mirando frenéticamente a través de los barrotes, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento alguien viniera y no, no estaba soñando.

Entonces, el macho cobró conciencia de dónde estaba, cómo había llegado, lo que Tanya le había hecho… y cuando el olor a sangre golpeó sus fosas nasales, el macho imprimado dentro de él, dejó escapar un espeluznante alarido mientras bajaba la mirada al cuerpo inerte en sus brazos.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios_


	47. Chapter 47

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¡Bella!

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano?... —Rosalie se interrumpió con un jadeo, dando un paso atrás—. Tú t-te imprimaste de esa humana, ¿por qué?, ¿qué significa esto?

—¡Ella lleva a mi cría! —rugió recostando a su hembra en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

—¿Tú la preñaste? —Cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero, ahora está muriendo…

—¡Ya lo sé, ayúdame! Tanya le hizo esto, tenemos que salvarlos, por favor ayúdame…

—Yo… no sé cómo, no sé… —sollozó llevándose una mano a la boca.

Edward respiró entrecortadamente, se había preparado para la guerra, para afrontar mucho sufrimiento e incluso después, cuando sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Pero nunca para la muerte de su hembra, jamás. Retirando el cabello de su rostro, recordó que solamente tenía unos meses de conocerla, y eso había bastado para adorarla. Mirando hacia su redondeado vientre, lo acarició con reverencia, imaginándosela con su adorable sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía que iban a ser padres. Él se habría asustado muchísimo, porque los humanos por lo general no sobrevivían al parto, y luego ella le diría que todo estaría bien porque así es como era su hembra, fuerte; y sus ojos llenos de resolución lograrían reconfortarle. Pensó en lo mucho que ella lo amaba, y cómo su serena voz e impetuosa belleza, lo trajeron de vuelta de ese estado catatónico en el que se había sumido después de que Tanya lo hubiera vuelto a hundir en el fango. Y ese último instante, donde le rogó que la recordara, su mano sujetando su mejilla…

—Quédate aquí con ella, Rosalie, buscaré a Esme. Ella sabrá qué hacer…

—¿A nuestra madre? —El macho asintió—. Pero no… no quiero quedarme en este lugar, por favor no me pidas eso…

—¡Ella es mi hembra! —rugió mirándola—. Tienes que ayudarme por favor, por mí, Rose. —Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, y cuando pensó que era un no absoluto, ella se dejó caer a su lado, su silencio era una rendición, Edward respiró entrecortadamente, agradeciéndole en silencio antes de inclinarse contra su hembra—. Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo. —Y después de darle un suave beso en los labios ya sin color, se incorporó saliendo como un bólido de ese horrible lugar.

Encontró a Esme luchando con fiereza cerca de donde solía ser la mazmorra de Rosalie, su belleza normalmente conciliadora y su semblante pacifico, distorsionados mientras clavaba los colmillos en el cuello de un vampiro, antes de girar con maestría sobre su cuerpo y arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tajo. Con un grito de guerra, ella estaba clavando al instante su espada directo al corazón del macho, asegurándose de erradicarlo para siempre del mundo. Y luego, su mirada enloquecida cayó sobre él y la guerrera en ella desapareció en un suspiro. Sus ojos volviéndose acuosos al repasarlo con la mirada. Y si no estuviera tan preocupado por su hembra, se habría sentido terriblemente humillado al presentarse así, desnudo y golpeado.

—Cariño —sollozó estrechándolo, sus lágrimas mojando su torso—. ¿Dónde está Rose?

Un aterrador rugido golpeó sus oídos provocándoles un siseo, tapándose los oídos, ese no era otro que su padre, estaba combatiendo muy cerca, y dado el vínculo que tenía con Tanya, todavía podía sentirla viva y cerca. Sus colmillos se alargaron listos para la venganza, su sangre hirviendo, pidiéndole que fuera a ese lugar inmediatamente. Apretó los puños, un rugido reverberó por su garganta.

—Tienes que salvar a mi hembra —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza—, está con Rosalie. Está muriendo y está esperando a mi cría. —Esme se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Edward, yo no… no sé si ella lo consiga.

—Iré contigo. —Esme negó, antes de empujar la espada a sus manos—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Intentaré ayudar a tu hembra, pero tú ayuda a Carlisle, si muere, le seguiré en un latido.

—P-Pero…

—Hazlo —gruñó—, tienes que vengar lo que esa hembra te ha hecho, tienes que defenderte y terminar con ella tú mismo.

Edward se quedó mirando a su madre, pensando cómo sus planes se habían esfumado. La idea era entrar junto con un puñado de vampiros de la rebelión por el frente sur, mientras que todo el frente norte era atacado, con los Vulturi desorientados cuando todo mundo estuviera corriendo y defendiéndose, él irrumpiría en los aposentos de Tanya, sin que lo viera nadie, mataría a Emmett y luego iría sobre la hembra, le cortaría el cuello antes de comenzar a torturarla, y pensaba hacerlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le suplicaba que parase. Nunca al revés. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces un grito desgarró la calma. Rosalie. Ambos corrieron de regreso a la mazmorra tan solo para encontrar a Carlisle ahora en el pasillo, luchando contra el enorme vampiro Emmett.

—¡Vayan adentro, Tanya está con Rosalie! —siseó el rubio.

Ellos no perdieron el tiempo, encontraron a su hermana inclinada hacia adelante, protegiendo el cuerpo de su hembra. Rosalie era una auténtica bestia frente al enemigo, con los colmillos asomados, dispuesta a desgarrar la garganta de Tanya. El verla ahí disparó todos sus instintos, la necesidad de atacar a la vampiresa superaba al sentido común y le hacía olvidar lo aprendido en tantos entrenamientos y batallas.

—¡Maldita, te voy a matar! —rugió su hermana lanzándose contra Tanya.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, sin embargo Tanya tenía un arma y la disparó contra Rosalie, dándole en el brazo. Edward sintió que la realidad se evaporaba otra vez. Los cuerpos de todos los combatientes, la sangre de su hembra, los gritos de Esme, la pelea que tenía su padre con Emmett a sólo unos metros de ellos, todo se le hacía lejano, irreal.

Tanya se levantó, sonriendo y jadeando, con los ojos enloquecidos, el cabello rubio revuelto, mientras le apuntaba al pecho con el arma. Por alguna razón, Edward miró a su alrededor y recordó ese último instante en el que Tanya, por supuesto, había tenido que humillarlo frente a su hembra, ahí donde mientras pasaba todo, se había desconectado hasta casi perder la razón. Recordó lo que Esme le había dicho sobre vengarse él mismo. Una oleada de rabia se instaló en su pecho y se abalanzó sobre la hembra, el distintivo sonido de un arma cortó el aire, pero aunque el disparo le dio en el costado, no fue suficiente para detenerlo y dejó caer su furia contra la vampiresa. Pero al segundo supo que nada estaba bien.

Fue extraño ver que sin Emmett, ella no era nada, no era más que una hembra débil, enferma a su manera, fue sumamente insatisfactorio verla retorcerse bajo su peso sin poder hacer nada más allá de rugir, maldecir y sisear. Ella no era nada más que una hembra bajo el cuerpo pesado de un macho enfurecido. Aun así, la vampira se las arregló para atormentarlo, riéndose a carcajadas sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Mírate, Edward —sonrió—, no eres más que el mismo crío de siempre, débil, inútil… ¿Ya aprendiste la lección?, ¿ya se murió tu patética humana? —jadeó buscando aire—. Era estúpido que pensaras que podías salir de aquí ileso… —respiró sin aliento—. Tú nunca…

El macho sacó la espada que guardaba tras su espalda. Y estando ahí por fin listo para culminar una venganza, mientras que Tanya no paraba de decir una sarta de incoherencias, se dio cuenta de que ya no aspiraba a causarle dolor por la agonía que él había tenido que vivir, ya no podría ser un vengador porque justo ahora lo único que le importaba de verdad era su hembra, esa que estaba muriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces le clavó la espada en el pecho, logrando que sangre brotara de su boca, dejando escapar un espantoso alarido.

—¡Rosalie! —rugió con los colmillos al descubierto, su mirada clavada en Tanya.

Sabía bien que esto no era suficiente para matarla, una puñalada no era suficiente si no era directa al corazón, o si el cuerpo no era lanzado al sol. Trastabillando, Rose se volvió a poner de pie. Tenía la voz pastosa y hablaba de forma entrecortada, pero su mirada estaba llena de rabia hacia la vampiresa. Este era el momento para ambos, así que le ofreció un pequeño espacio a su hermana para colocar la mano en la espada. Rosalie disparó una mirada en su dirección, los ojos llenos de gratitud.

—Si me liberan ahora… puedo perdonarlos… —tosió sangre—, p-pero si no lo hacen…

El pecho de Tanya subía y bajaba, su garganta se contraía y expandía cada vez que intentaba alcanzar aire, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le venía encima, sus ojos se dilataron con horror, su boca moviéndose pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido más que un gorgoteo sangriento y eso estaba bien, ya había hecho y dicho demasiado.

Quizás no sería la muerte lenta y dolorosa que se podría esperar para alguien como Tanya, porque sin duda, la vampiresa se merecía lo peor, no habría cortes de piel innecesarios, tampoco súplicas, ni gritos y lamentos, nada. Pero terminar con su vida sería más que suficiente, se daba por bien servido con poder apagar él mismo el maldito fuego que hervía tras sus ojos, la sonrisa sádica todavía instalada en sus labios, asegurarse de que nunca más iba a caminar entre ellos era su prioridad. Y entonces, con un fuerte rugido, ambos hermanos descargaron su furia contra Tanya. Años de cautiverio, el dolor de las vejaciones, de sus corazones, de sus existencias hechas pedazos, tomaron forma volviéndolos uno solo al bajar juntos esa espada, y clavarla directamente en el corazón de la vampira.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, solo aclarando algo, no tengo facebook, así que cualquier cosa, la leo aquí en sus rr's._


	48. Chapter 48

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Bella gritaba, convulsionando mientras el sonido de fuertes crujidos se desataba dentro de su cuerpo. El dolor cegándola, haciendo que gritara y se ahogara con su propia sangre.

—Tenemos que sacar a la cría —dijo Esme, su frente perlada de sudor, sus manos temblando. Edward vio con horror como el cuerpo de su hembra estaba más morado que pálido, y como las venas en sus hermosos ojos reventaban al retorcerse en agonía.

—¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! —urgió mirando desesperado a su madre.

Ella parpadeó un segundo, como saliendo de su estupor, antes de asentir. Inclinándose contra el vientre de su hembra, sus largos colmillos asomaron de sus labios, y de pronto, estaba desgarrando la piel de Bella generando un espantoso sonido, la piel abriéndose, su hembra gritando, desmayándose en intervalos. El macho contuvo el aliento, su corazón estaba justo allí, con su hembra, y a pesar de que no tenía ningún sentido porque no servía de nada, le besó la frente empapada de sudor en un intento de que entendiera que si pudiera, él pasaría por esto en su lugar. Ella estaba gritando y agonizando, su mirada era salvaje, febril, aferrándose a su brazo, con tanta desesperación que logró provocarle dolor incluso aunque ahora era mucho más fuerte.

—¡Aquí viene! —exclamó Esme, su hermana se precipitó a su lado para ayudarla.

Edward apartó los ojos de la impresionante vista de su hija naciendo, volviendo inmediatamente a Bella. Su familia balbuceaba cosas, el llanto del bebé era un sonido hermoso dentro de todo ese caos, pero estaba demasiado absorto moviendo a su hembra, que se encontraba en sus brazos, para que no perdiera el conocimiento.

—¿Bella? —Sus ojos se abrieron. El fiero y desafiante brillo al que estaba acostumbrado, sustituido ahora por un velo nebuloso de dolor y extenuación. La muerte rondando dentro de esa nube, burlándose de él.

—¿N-Nació vivo? —susurró.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca—. Es una hembra. —Sostuvo su mano fría—. Y tú estarás bien, pero necesito que luches. ¿Escuchas, Bella? Por favor no me dejes.

—¿Quieres… dármela? —Sin pensarlo, se la dio en un segundo. La criatura llorando de esa manera pura y sana, se removía entre los brazos de su hembra, quien le susurró cosas antes de que comenzara a convulsionar, alarmándolos a todos.

—Edward, hijo tienes que darte prisa, dame a la cría —pidió Esme. El macho parpadeó saliendo de ese estupor, el corazón de Bella palpitaba de forma irregular, iba a morir.

—¿Bella? —medio gritó estrechándola entre sus brazos, sus ojos revolotearon abriéndose de nuevo, esta vez totalmente perdidos. Su cuerpo temblando con tanta fuerza que le castañeaban los dientes.

—Me h-hubiera gustado… haber tenido más t-tiempo…

—A mí me habría encantado mimarte en tu embarazo, te habría protegido con mi vida.

—Lo s-sé —susurró—. Te... a-amo.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando con brusquedad, intentando meter oxígeno a sus pulmones, el macho miró hacia todos lados, no estaban cerca de ningún hospital humano, y no tenía manera de llamar a Alice o Jasper, de pronto con un solo desigual suspiro, Bella quedó inerte entre sus brazos.

—No —rugió moviéndola—. ¡No, no, no! —Alzó la vista hacia sus padres—. ¡Hagan algo!

—Lo siento —murmuró Carlisle—. Perdió mucha sangre y probablemente tenga algunos órganos internos destruidos por el nacimiento de la bebé…

Desesperado, Edward volvió la mirada hacia su hembra, tirando de ella más cerca, se acercó a su pecho, aún podía escuchar su corazón pero apenas. Sólo había una cosa por hacer y esperaba como la mierda que funcionara y que ella pudiera perdonarlo por su siguiente acto egoísta. Con un siseo, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y mordió directamente su yugular. Su pulso era demasiado débil. La urgencia lo llevó a succionar profundamente, y luego, en un acto totalmente irracional, se separó de ella mordiéndole los brazos, las piernas, esperando que su sistema circulatorio removiera la viscosa sangre a través de sus arterias para conducir la sustancia que había inyectado con su saliva, esa que la hiciera regresar como vampiro…

Nada.

—¡¿Por qué no está respondiendo, Carlisle?! —El macho frunció el ceño.

—Déjame ver. —Pero Edward no pudo apartarse, por alguna razón le gruñó incluso a su propio padre, protegiendo a Bella como si estuviera frente a un depredador—. Hijo, necesito ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

Reticente, dejó que su padre se acercara, entre tanto su madre tiraba de su brazo. El macho la miró un segundo, antes de quedarse sin aliento cuando la hembra le pasó a su cría, colocándola con cuidado entre sus brazos. El corazón del macho se sacudió y tiró de él como si hubiera estado muerto y alguien lo hubiera resucitado, tranquilizándolo, y pareció transmitir eso mismo a la cría, que hasta entonces había estado lloriqueando. Un sollozo se le escapó cuando observó por primera vez y realmente a su hija, esa hermosa criatura que Bella y él habían creado. Para su absoluto asombro, lo ojos de la bebé eran color oscuro, como los de Bella, sus mechones de cabello eran tan suaves y rojizos como los de él. Era una combinación perfecta de ambos.

—Está funcionando, tenemos que salir de aquí, el cambio está ocurriendo —instó Carlisle. Eso quería decir que su hembra comenzaba a responder a su veneno, pero no lo alegró.

Sabía que los humanos pasaban por una transición y no siempre sobrevivían al cambio, estaba agradecido porque hubiera respondido, pero no podía sentirse aliviado todavía. Esme consiguió largas batas para él y para Rosalie, incluso encontró una enorme manta en los aposentos de los guardias y envolvió a su hembra con ella, mientras que hacía lo mismo con su cría. El macho nunca se alegró más de tener a una madre como la que tenía ahora. Todos salieron de la mazmorra, había todavía muchos vampiros en batalla, necesitarían más ayuda para derrocar al clan Vulturi, por lo que Carlisle se quedó, pero su hermana y su madre continuaron avanzando apresuradamente a su lado.

—Iremos a casa de Bella, tenemos que llevarla ahí.

—Adelántate, hijo, no podemos correr con la cría, seguiremos tu rastro. —El macho miró a su cría y dudó, pero el agónico sonido que abandonó los labios de su hembra le dijo que tenía que darse prisa.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

Bella no podía ver. De hecho apenas y podía respirar. Escuchó voces más elevadas, pasos apresurados, maldiciones, y luego alguien la estaba levantando. Las palabras zumbaban en sus oídos. Ella las oía, pero no podía comprenderlas, tampoco podía hablar, o respirar. Era como si estuviera encadenada dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Y luego esa sensación caliente, tirante, que parecía recorrerla por completo se intensificó. Un enorme estallido de dolor desintegró cada célula dentro de su cuerpo, como si cada hueso se fragmentara y cada fibra muscular se expandiera hasta el límite, hasta desgarrarse.

Una agonía, como nunca había conocido, se convirtió en su todo, hasta que gracias a cualquier deidad, la vida como ella la conocía… finalizó.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por comentar!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Edward sólo esperaba que pudiera ayudarla. Las motas rojas que se estaban formando en los ojos de la humana, eran una clara señal de que estaba en medio del cambio a vampiro, pero nunca había visto realmente nada como eso, no conocía los síntomas, aunque había escuchado en sus días en el campamento, de los otros vampiros que antes fueron humanos, que por lo general cuando eran mordidos, pasaban días para que su cuerpo cambiara por completo. Su hembra parecía estar a mitad del camino y por eso pensó que eso podría ser muy malo. Desplazándose a toda velocidad, pronto irrumpió en los aposentos de Bella, agradeciendo que sus amigos humanos no estuvieran cerca, y la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Ella gimió, rodando sobre su costado, acurrucándose en posición fetal. Estaba ardiendo, su piel tan caliente que ni siquiera estaba sudando.

Hundiéndose a su lado en la cama, le levantó el labio superior tan solo para descubrir sus dientes caninos, los cuales comenzaban con el cambio. Ella dejó escapar otro gemido agónico antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, revoloteando, sus iris café se habían nublado y lo blanco se había vuelto rojo. Este era el momento en que los humanos infectados, si eran abandonados a su suerte, morían si no encontraban la fuerza suficiente para encontrar algo con vida a lo que succionarle la sangre. Si bebían de humanos tenían más probabilidades de sobrevivir que si lo hacían de animales, pero sin duda la mejor oportunidad para vivir era beber de un vampiro, ¿y si éste era puro como él? De algo malditamente tenía que servir ser un vampiro nato.

—¿Bella? —Edward rasgó su muñeca con los colmillos, acunando la cabeza de su hembra contra su piel—.Tienes que beber de mí, por favor, tienes que hacerlo.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

Bella aspiró bruscamente y lo único que percibió fue el olor agradable, limpio y exquisito de Edward… ese aroma anhelado despertó una intensa sensación de hambre en sus entrañas. La joven salió de su sopor con un extraño rugido, cuando él colocó sus venas junto a su boca. No tenía fuerzas para nada, así que agradeció cuando aquella muñeca fue presionada contra su boca, la sangre siendo forzada dentro de su sistema y…

La primera impresión de la sangre contra su lengua fue transformadora. Aquel líquido tan puro le quemaba la boca y la garganta. Luego le incendió el estómago, como si todo estuviera volviendo a su lugar, cerrándose, curándose a una extraña velocidad vertiginosa, extrañas llamas calientes se propagaron por todas sus venas, recorriendo su cuerpo en un ardor que parecía descongelarla, trayéndola de vuelta a la vida.

Bella comenzó a beber esa sangre con la voracidad propia de quien se aferra a la vida. Cada trago era como un lazo que la llevaba de vuelta, lejos del abismo de la muerte en el que se había sentido tan solo minutos atrás, y mientras succionaba, otra hambre extraña comenzó a formarse… la joven se llevó las manos aterrada hacia su vientre, primero asustada de que ya no tuviera el bulto de su bebé y luego desconcertada al notar todo en su lugar. No estaba destrozada, no parecía haber signos de daño en su cuerpo…

—No te preocupes por eso —susurró la voz aterciopelada, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando—. Nuestra cría está bien, es saludable y entre más pronto te alimentes, más pronto te recuperarás y podremos verla, no te preocupes más, amor mío.

El aroma a miel y flores de Edward la rodeaba, consolándola pero provocándole más hambre. Su estómago gruñó y en sus entrañas, esa otra hambre palpitó de nuevo, una por demás ridícula necesidad sexual que latía de la forma más ardiente entre sus muslos. Las dos extrañas necesidades se enredaron en su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una sola idea que exigía satisfacción. Era como si ahora todo fuera instintos, y el poder de su mente tan solo fuera una chica asustada en un rincón. A través de la bruma de hambre y lujuria, buscó a Edward a tientas, lo encontró a su lado. Abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada, supo que debería de tener miedo, pero otra vez la parte racional de su cerebro fue devorada por esas exigencias primitivas. Quería escalar sobre Edward, hundir su boca en su garganta y…

—¡Oh! —Una punzada de dolor atravesó sus encías como si una aguja caliente hubiera descendido. Se separó de la piel caliente en su boca, para llevarse una mano a los labios.

Tanteó con el dedo pinchándose con lo que sea que ahora había en su boca, sintiendo la evidente viscosidad de su sangre caliente. Lamió la punción en su dedo, antes de tocar con la punta de la lengua el afilado extremo de su diente canino. Luego tocó el otro. Tenía _colmillos_ por el amor de Dios. La respiración se atascó en su garganta. Su corazón, el cual prácticamente se sentía enorme dentro de su pecho, latió erráticamente contra éste que evidentemente se había expandido y recuperado, dejándola con una sensación de fuerza indescriptible. Esto tenía que ser una broma, ella no podía ser una vampira…

—Tranquila, amor —ronroneó Edward a su lado, el sonido vibrante y bajo tranquilizándola pese a la confusa mezcla de emociones que se estaba tornando de forma violenta.

Por un lado tenía terror de ver en lo que se había transformado, miedo a lo desconocido, pero también estaba el alivio de haber sobrevivido al parto… y la tristeza y abrumadora angustia por no saber en dónde estaba su bebé…

—¿D-Donde está? —Su voz, ¡vaya!, a pesar de que hablar fue como hacerlo a través de grava, fue fuerte y clara, como una campana.

—Nuestra cría está con mi madre, ellas vendrán para acá cuanto antes. No puedo creerlo, Bella, estás… tú estás, bien, estás hablando y eres… —La estrechó con fuerza—. Por favor perdóname.

Bella se sentía abrumada y su respiración era desigual, los pensamientos en su mente se estrellaban unos con otros, siempre conseguía distraerse con facilidad, pero esto era distinto, como si pudiera pensar en todo al mismo tiempo y poner el debido interés a cada pensamiento sin perder el hilo de las ideas.

—Tenías que hacerlo —susurró, de alguna forma extraña entendiendo a lo que él se refería—. Y me alegra, porque… porque estás conmigo, estamos vivos.

Edward siguió parloteando pero esta vez fue difícil de comprender porque una nueva oleada de hambre, aplastó su capacidad de pensar. Otra vez los instintos la dominaron dejándola en carne viva, con una necesidad desde su vientre hasta sus… colmillos. Jadeando y sollozando se curvó en posición fetal, manos cayeron sobre ella, y de pronto estaba sobre un cuerpo cálido, tibio, y sus instintos le exigieron lanzarse con un gruñido gutural contra la garganta de…

¿En serio ella había gruñido, como _gruñido_ realmente?

—Aquí. —Edward internó los dedos dentro de su cabello y la condujo a su garganta.

Y luego todo fue demasiado. Como si se hubiera estado alimentando desde siempre, mordió profundamente en la carne del vampiro. El cálido y embriagador torrente de líquido llenó su boca de nuevo, deslizándose por su garganta como el mejor y más embriagador de los vinos. Su cuerpo se sacudió como si hubiera sido conectada a la corriente eléctrica, y cuando su hambre de ese alimento vital comenzó a ceder, otro apetito se despertó con fuerza. En ese único momento, todo lo que le importaba era satisfacer los extraños deseos que se retorcían por sus entrañas. Extendiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, ella palmeó el grueso bulto que se presionaba contra su vientre. Él inhaló aire bruscamente, antes de arquearse contra ella, presionándose contra su toque… Y entonces comprendió de nuevo todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba de alguna manera recreando lo que Edward había tenido que pasar… no sabía si hacía horas o meses, pero estaba haciendo lo mismo que Tanya, con un siseo, se separó de su vena, por alguna razón sabiendo que tenía que lamer las punciones y se quedó sobre él, jadeando y confundida por necesitar estar con él tan desesperadamente. Una fusión de sangre y sexo exigía su cuerpo de forma tan primitiva, que incluso no podía dejar de mecerse contra el de él.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —inquirió con esa voz ronca y seductora, que la hizo gemir.

—No te voy a hacer… no puedo hacerte eso. —Edward sujetó sus mejillas y aunque todavía no podía verlo, de igual forma sintió su mirada sobre ella.

—No es lo mismo, esta vez eres tú, mi hembra, la madre de mi cría. Estoy imprimado de ti —acarició con el pulgar su garganta, su voz llena de anhelo—. También te necesito, Bella.

Ella comenzó a negar, pero respiró hondo y entonces el aroma que golpeó su nariz…

—Tú de verdad me deseas —sonrió maravillada, haciéndolo reír.

Una extraña sensación de victoria se apoderó de Bella, mientras pensaba que por fin iba a ser capaz de darle todo, absolutamente todo lo que él necesitara. Podía sentirse tan conectada a él, como si estuvieran unidos por un lazo, podía detectar sus emociones, su aroma, y definitivamente, Edward no tenía miedo.

La deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y les tengo noticias, el capítulo que sigue ya es el último, haré un epílogo y nos despedimos de la historia!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

—¿Por qué me siento tan desesperada?, ya sabes… de esto… —gimió ondulándose contra su verga, robándole un siseo.

—Es por la alimentación —siseó el macho al sentir sus resbaladizos pliegues contra su verga—. Va de la mano con el sexo.

—Te quiero. —Su voz era un ronroneo vibrante, rica a su manera y sumamente excitante.

El macho se removió bajo ella, su propio cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, sus colmillos alargándose con la necesidad de alimentarse de ella, de aparearse, de formar ese vínculo que los uniría de una vez y para siempre, aparte de la imprimación, claro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando ella comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos, por lo que la estrechó con fuerza, gruñendo en disconformidad.

—Abajo —gimió—, quiero que estés sobre mí. No quiero… ya sabes.

—Bella. —Sujetó su rostro, mirando esos hermosos ojos rojizos, producto del cambio, dilatados y perdidos, aún no podía verlo, pero sabía que podía sentirlo—. Eres tú, ¿no lo entiendes? Aquí en mi corazón —sujetó su mano, arrastrándola a su pecho—, no hay lugar para nadie que no seas tú, solo tú.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Te amo, eres mi alma.

—Edward… —gimió ondulándose de nuevo sobre él.

El macho cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula, aunque sabía que era su hembra y la amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que implicaba tenerla encima. Miedo, terror, incertidumbre, sofocación. Esas eran solo algunas de las cosas que lo asediaban. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire impregnado del aroma de su hembra, el macho la sujetó por las caderas elevándola, antes de que por error el pasado arruinara esto. Y luego, la bajó bruscamente sobre su verga. Edward siseó, dejando los colmillos al descubierto, su placer creció y se convirtió en dos deseos independientes: el deseo sexual y la necesidad de beber sangre. Así que la mordió rápidamente en la garganta, sin más vacilaciones, y... una poderosa explosión se generó en cuanto sintió en la lengua el sabor de la sangre de su hembra, la fuerza y la potencia de Bella lo invadieron, y se apoderaron de él de una forma irrevocable. Encadenándolo dulcemente a su hembra, el vínculo por fin completo.

Minutos después se separó de su vena, lamiendo delicadamente las punciones al tiempo que liberaba el fuerte agarre en sus caderas. Pero Bella no fue delicada en lo absoluto, poseída por sus instintos por completo y con un gruñido, clavó los colmillos en su garganta, tomando largas y fuertes succiones de su vena, una y otra vez; sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, subiendo y bajando a mucha velocidad, hasta que de pronto estaba martilleando contra él, en un ritmo enloquecedor que los hundió en una vorágine interminable de sensaciones, y cuando Bella dejó escapar un ronco gemido, quedó tan desarmado bajo su delicado peso, que se olvidó por completo de lo que antes le habían hecho. De su pasado, de sus demonios, de todo lo que implicara algo que no fuera ese momento, y ese lugar con su hembra.

Ella se agitó con brusquedad, montando las olas del orgasmo, mordiéndolo con fuerza con tal de no despegarse de su vena. Él soportó el dolor con orgullo, pensando que estaría encantado de pasar por esta exquisita agonía todos los días. Y luego fue su turno de correrse, desencadenando otro orgasmo en su hembra, provocando que se sacudiera, y se tensara a su alrededor, y su nuevo clímax comenzó a succionarlo de tal forma que perdió todo el control de su mente, dejándolo siendo solo un manojo de instintos, que parecía que no tendría final.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

Poco a poco, Bella se relajó, retirando los colmillos de la garganta de Edward.

—¿Por qué siento que estás sonriendo si casi acabo contigo?

Él sonrió aún más, acariciando la nariz con la suya. Se encontraba todavía encima de él, y nunca se había sentido más fuerte en toda su vida, Bella podía jurar que era incluso más fuerte que él, a pesar de todos esos músculos nuevos que se había encargado de delinear y estrujar durante todo ese maratón de sexo.

—No importa, sería la muerte más dulce.

—Edward… —suspiró—, ¿por qué me dejaste? —Bajo su cuerpo, el vampiro se tensó.

—Lamento mucho que las cosas se dieran así, necesitaba sacar a mi hermana de las garras de Tanya, pero no podía seguir contigo si quería que eso pasara, los verdugos estaban por encontrarme, y no quería que tú…

—De igual forma lo hicieron, ellos me encontraron —susurró estremeciéndose al recordar a Emmett en aquella calle, o los gritos de Jessica.

—Y no sabes cuánto me he flagelado con eso, ni los años por venir podrán compensarte lo que te hice. Nunca habría querido que pasaras por nada de lo que tuve que pasar, mucho menos que t-tuvieras que… —tragó saliva ásperamente—, q-que tuvieras que presenciar…

—Ahora entiendo las cosas —lo interrumpió con un beso en los labios, no quería recordar aquellos horribles momentos en la mazmorra—. Quizás, si lo hubieras hablado conmigo lo hubiésemos manejado de otra forma, solo prométeme que nunca me dejarás.

—Te lo juro, ama —susurró sin aliento, Bella sonrió.

—Te quiero, Edward. —Él ronroneó cerca de su oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—Quisiera abrazarte… pero no puedo, no tengo fuerzas… —Bella intentó enfocar su vista, obteniendo éxito esta vez. Sonriendo, lo miró entonces, tan solo para quedar horrorizada.

Edward tenía el cuello y las muñecas llenas de mordiscos, su hermoso rostro se veía un tanto demacrado y sus ojos oscurecidos, realmente parecía estarse muriendo de inanición. Le vino a la mente aquellos días, cuando él estaba sumamente delgado por la falta de alimento.

—Oh, Dios, ¡soy horrible! —gimió intentando moverse, pero Edward sacudió fervientemente la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. —La miró, sus ojos cargados de súplica—. Por favor, ¿me besas otra vez? —Ella se inclinó contra sus labios sin dudarlo, pero solo besándolo brevemente, robándole un gruñido de disconformidad cuando se separó de él—. Estás llena de salud y vitalidad, eres una vampira al igual que yo, ¿por qué debería estar enojado? —Bella boqueó cuando él leyó literalmente sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?

—Además de estar imprimados, estamos vinculados al fin. Por eso puedo sentir tus emociones y te aseguro, que no me siento ultrajado de ninguna manera, difícilmente podría sentirme como algo menos que el ser más dichoso sobre el planeta.

—Ahora veo —sonrió—, es por eso que sé que tienes hambre. —Sus ojos ambarinos y dilatados, parecieron brillar un segundo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza y negara.

—Estaré bien —aseguró con la voz dulce y cansada.

—Bebe de mí. —Sujetó el cabello bajo su nuca, tirando de él a su garganta.

—N-No quiero que vayas a… a perder fuerzas o algo, recién te has convertido en una hembra de mi raza… —balbuceó pero no estaba poniendo resistencia, Bella supuso que las viejas costumbres no morían tan pronto.

—Me siento bastante más fuerte que tú —ronroneó, y para prueba, hizo que ambos giraran con facilidad, posicionándolo de forma que estuviera ahora sobre ella, específicamente entre sus caderas. Era tan impresionante la fuerza que tenía, que dejó escapar una risa contenta ante el desconcierto de su vampiro—. Ahora bebe.

—Sigues siendo tan mandona, lo haré entonces, ama… —murmuró haciéndola reír, pero cuando instantes después él dejó escapar un gruñido erótico y se abalanzó sobre su garganta, todo humor quedó fuera de la habitación.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó su hermana, pero Bella estaba absorta, no podía hacer otra cosa que observar maravillada a su hermosa cría. Edward entendía eso, él difícilmente podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

—No lo sabemos aún, Rose —respondió estrechando a su hembra con un brazo, con su mano libre acariciando la pequeña nariz de su cría, quien tenía las pequeñas manitas hechas fuertes puños, pasando su mirada oscura, casualmente de él a Bella.

—Ella es tan hermosa —susurró su hembra con la voz rota, de nuevo lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Había estado así desde que por fin pudieron conocerla.

—Gracias por darme los mejores regalo de mi vida, Bella. —Le besó la frente, ella sonrió, sus hermosos ojos ahora ambarinos, brillando de esa forma cálida y amorosa.

—Hicimos todo esto juntos —canturreó mirando de nuevo a su hermosa cría.

—Tú me liberaste de todas las formas que se puede liberar a alguien —susurró contra su oreja, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Bella lo miró, sus ojos diciendo mudas palabras que, de alguna manera, lograron inundar su corazón, nunca más podría volver a sentirse solo o devastado, porque por fin tenía esto, sin saber siquiera cuánta falta le hacía.

—Te amo —balbuceó, él sonrió antes de mirar de nuevo a su pequeña hembra.

—Cuando estuve lejos de ustedes —murmuró con una mueca—, escuché a los vampiros convertidos mencionar un nombre, por alguna razón me gustó también, y lo tengo presente, c-crees que ella quizás podría llamarse… ¿Gianna?

—Edward… es maravilloso —masculló Bella, observándolo con todo el amor que sin duda pudo reunir en su mirada.

—Para los humanos es significativo, ellos creen en una deidad.

—¿Qué significa? —inquirió su hembra.

—"Dios es misericordioso" —se adelantó Carlisle, quien abrazaba a Esme, su hermosa madre. Edward sonrió, estrechando un poco más a su hembra, se inclinó entonces hacia ella, para hablar contra su oreja.

—Lo sé cada vez que te miro, cada vez que las miro —susurró mirando a su hembra con absoluta devoción.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole sus hermosos colmillos mientras se movía hacia él como si un imán tirara de ella. El macho le correspondió inclinándose, y a medida que su boca se posó sobre los labios de su hembra, supo que difícilmente podría haber un mejor momento que éste durante el resto de su vida.

Juntos habían alcanzado el punto máximo, en cuanto a dicha se refería, y no era sólo físico. Era emocional. Mental. Estaban en la misma línea, compartiendo el momento perfecto entre pasado, presente… y futuro.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme con esta historia, a todas esas personas que me apoyaron comentando y con otras cosas, a todas las que se tomaron la molestia en leerme, ya sólo queda el epílogo_.


	51. Epílogo

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes. Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

* * *

Los vampiros de la resistencia llegaron al trono un jueves pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Carlisle se había encargado personalmente del jefe del clan Vulturi, Aro, y después, el sol fue su mejor aliado aquel día, eliminando a todos aquellos vampiros del clan Vulturi y Denali, que quedaron heridos y moribundos después de semanas de intensa batalla. Nada que limpiar, sin rastros, salvo algún que otro humano curioso y drogadicto que había merodeado por ahí. Edward estaba seguro de que sin cuerpos, nadie nunca les creería, después de todo así eran los humanos, incrédulos. Necesitaban ver para creer.

—¡Cullen, Cullen! —Los bramidos y aplausos por parte de los vampiros mestizos y los, contados con una mano, vampiros de raza pura, no se habían hecho esperar.

Carlisle había sonreído con alegría, saliendo a agradecer a la multitud que lo nombraran como el nuevo jefe del clan. Edward nunca olvidaría el rostro lleno de orgullo de Esme al igual que él, ni tampoco la admiración en los ojos de su hermana. Su padre era el indicado para liderar a la raza, para comenzar un nuevo y prometedor futuro. ¿Y el detalle de que él se hubiera vinculado a una humana, ahora vampira? Bueno, era la cereza en el pastel para muchos, la prueba más clara y patente de que su padre no cambiaría de opinión respecto a los vampiros mestizos, y respetaría el acuerdo entre vampiros. El macho sonrió recordando esos días, hacía ya un par de meses.

Suspirando, sintió contra su espalda suaves y redondeados pechos. Edward se dio la vuelta, su hembra tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba acompasadamente, seguía dormida pero aún en sueños, siempre lo buscaba, algo que nunca terminaría de colmar su corazón de felicidad. Mirando a Bella acostada a su lado, el macho recordó cómo había decidido que la experiencia que había adquirido con el sexo, al lado de su hembra, sería realmente la pérdida de su virginidad. Aunque su cuerpo había tenido relaciones sexuales de muchas formas diferentes, sin su consentimiento y con muchos vampiros distintos a lo largo de años, para él aquello no significó nada. Tanya estaba loca y necesitaba ejercer su dominio, ese que lo dejaba muchas veces atado a una mesa o la pared, para hacerle cosas horribles, mientras estaba indefenso, sin expectativas de… nada, en realidad.

Su hembra había llegado para borrar de una vez y para siempre eso, ella lo sacó de la oscuridad y le mostró que la bondad todavía existía, así como la compasión y el amor. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, le había dado el mejor regalo: su vida y la de su pequeña Gianna. Los párpados de Bella se abrieron de pronto, y se incorporó mirándolo de arriba abajo, una de sus manos voló inmediatamente a su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward, te ocurre algo? —Los colmillos del macho descendieron por sus encías mientras respiraba ese aroma frutal de su hembra.

—Solo estaba pensando en ti.

—Vaya. —Un suave ronroneo brotó de su garganta—. Me resulta todavía de lo más extraño percibir tus emociones, lo mucho que me deseas, el aroma de tu necesidad de alimentarte…

—¿Te molesta eso? —Deslizó la mano entre los muslos de su hembra, acariciando su hinchado sexo.

—No puedo estar más agradecida con estos nuevos sentidos. Solo hay algo… —suspiró cuando él introdujo un par de dedos en su intimidad.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Es difícil hilar un pensamiento cuando haces eso —gruñó, el sonido casi lo puso frenético, pero obligó a sus instintos a calmarse—. ¿Es que esta ansia se acaba alguna vez?

—Con el tiempo, yo me supongo. Aunque para mí, no sé si acabe alguna vez.

—Es bueno saber que no soy la única ninfómana aquí.

—¿Qué es una nin…? —La hembra colocó un dedo en sus labios.

—No preguntas por un rato, ¿sí?

Él sonrió inclinándose sobre ella, la besó lentamente, disfrutando que siempre le permitiera llevar el control, abriendo sus piernas para acunarlo, y cuando se deslizó lentamente entrando en ella, ambos gimieron al unísono. El macho se quedó quieto, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y peso, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y reverencia al oído.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

A Bella no le costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a ser una vampira. Sobre todo porque, hasta donde había podido ver, no había una gran cantidad de inconvenientes. Mirando su reflejo, no se sintió exactamente segura de qué estaba esperando al convertirse en otra cosa… no humana. Los colmillos eran largos, impresionantes. La energía adicional, la fuerza y la velocidad eran algo de lo que, sin duda, jamás se quejaría. Solo los ojos. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a que esos ojos ambarinos le devolvieran la mirada en el espejo, o… esos deseos irrefrenables de beber sangre que quizás deberían de resultarle asquerosos.

Suponía que tenía que acostumbrarse a todo ello con el tiempo, al menos ya se había acostumbrado a que al estar cerca de Edward, aspirar su aroma, o detectar su excitación, siempre se le haría agua la boca. Estaba empezando a discernir cuándo su hambre podía esperar y ser una… vampira civilizada, de cuándo le daba largas y entonces lo atacaba como si no fuera más que un enorme saco de alimento.

Había otra cosa que la tenía inquieta, además de todos esos cambios y esos eran sus mejores amigos, Alice y Jasper.

El día de dar explicaciones finalmente había llegado, Bella hubiera querido esperar un par de meses más para verlos, por temor a querer lanzarse sobre sus cuellos, pero Edward le dijo que definitivamente eso no pasaría porque estaba correctamente alimentada, aun así, la joven no quería correr riesgos. Cuando el timbre de la casa retumbó en el pequeño espacio, Edward le sonrió cálidamente, atendiendo la puerta como si supiera que su ansiedad no disminuía, si no que por el contrario, se acrecentaba. Alice fue la primera en entrar, caminando lentamente a través de la habitación hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, Jasper por su lado, mantuvo una mirada acusadora en Edward, sin embargo, gradualmente la alternaba entre ambos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Soy yo, de verdad. Lo siento, siento tanto verlos hasta hoy…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en tono exigente.

—Pues más que bien, en serio. ¿No me ves?

—Edward nos llamó, nos dijo que había sido... necesario. Que te estabas muriendo.

—Bueno, ustedes me vieron… cuando estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué pasó con el bebé? —inquirió Jasper, pareciendo un tanto alarmado.

—Ella está aquí, duerme, ¿quieren conocerla? —preguntó Edward en tono bajo, su voz inconscientemente aterciopelada y llena de reverencia, le robó un escalofrío a Bella.

—¿Es una ella? —preguntó Alice antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Sí, por favor, quiero conocerla.

Edward sonrió, sin disimular ni un poco su velocidad fue a la habitación, trayendo a la pequeña niña todavía dormida, y colocándola en los brazos de Alice.

—Dios, ella está… pesada.

Bella puso mala cara, no esperaba eso como primera impresión, además su hija nunca se le había hecho pesada, de hecho era liviana como una pluma, aunque dada su repentina fuerza, incluso para mover a Edward, debería de decirle algo.

—Eso es estupendo —canturreó Jasper acariciando su mejilla sonrosada—. Debes ser fuerte para aguantar toda esta locura… por cierto, es la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida, ¿cómo se llama?

—Gianna.

—Gianna —tarareó Alice—. Es hermosa, ¿sus ojos son tan extraños como los suyos?

—Son cafés, como solían ser los míos —aseguró riéndose.

—Gracias a Dios —espetó Jasper.

Bella sonrió, viendo en el rostro de sus amigos cómo iba creciendo el cariño por su niña, con tan solo un par de segundos, ya los tenía embrujados a los dos, ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo si era adorable? En la casa de los Cullen, siempre se peleaban por el turno de tenerla en brazos. Sobre todo Rosalie, quien los visitaba más seguido.

—¿Podemos volver mañana? —preguntó Jasper, sorprendiéndola.

—Claro que sí, ustedes son humanos de valía —aseguró Edward, provocando que una risa entre dientes escapara de los labios de Jass.

— _Mierda_ —suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio—. Está bien, supongo que nos iremos acostumbrando. Gracias por dejarnos saber que están muy bien.

—Gracias a ustedes, sé que las cosas han cambiado en muy poco tiempo, yo misma estoy teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarme, por lo que agradezco mucho que vengan… ya saben —se encogió de hombros—, me ayudan a mantenerme cerca de… del mundo como lo conocía.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

—¿Extrañas tu mundo? —preguntó el macho esa tarde cuando estaban recostados en la cama, antes de dormir.

—Difícilmente, ¿por qué? —Bella estaba acariciando en lentos círculos su pecho.

Al ser un macho imprimado, Edward se estaba muriendo por meterse en su interior, pero trató de controlar sus instintos más básicos. Por favor, antes tenían que hablar un poco. De verdad. Respiró profundo.

—Por lo que le dijiste a Alice. —Su hembra suspiró.

—Me gusta estar en contacto con esa parte de mí que perdí, pero eso no significa que necesite más, me gusta estar aquí. Sería absurdo quejarme cuando ahora lo tengo todo.

—A mí también me gusta lo que tenemos, pero estaba pensado que tal vez podemos hacer otras cosas en, ¿cómo se dice?, ¿tiempo libre?, podríamos introducir a nuestra cría en el mundo humano.

—Eso sería… sería hermoso, Edward, gracias. —Sus ojos bailando llenos de emoción.

—Gracias a ti por escogerme y permitirme quedarme contigo, Bella. Te juro que voy a velar tu sueño y el de Gianna, con la espada en la mano.

—Todo ese comportamiento de cavernícola no debería resultar tan atractivo. Pero, qué va, me siento complacida. —Acercándose a él, ahuecó su mejilla en su cálida palma—. Aunque, si insistes en agradecerme… —Se onduló bajo el contacto de sus dedos, provocando que dejara escapar un ronroneo de aprobación.

—Se cómo dar las gracias, que no te queden dudas, ama. —En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, esto hubiera sido una horrible obligación, ¿ahora? Podía aceptar la obligación con gusto.

—Bueno, por esta vez, aceptaré de buena gana esas formas tuyas de dar las gracias, Edward.

Él sonrió haciendo justamente lo que mejor sabía hacer. Una y otra vez. Y después, mientras yacían juntos en un enredo de extremidades, supo con certeza, que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente, o de la manera correcta.

Pero estaba condenadamente seguro de que lo intentaría cada día del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Bueno ahora si llegamos al final, gracias a todas por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo! Fue muy grato leerlas y que les gustara. Hasta pronto._


End file.
